Green Like The Land, Blue Like The Sky
by ephaporia
Summary: Kedua pasang bola mata beda warna saling bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Bagaikan batu safir dan batu zamrud yang saling memantulkan warna satu sama lain. Bagaikan langit dan bumi yang saling menghadap atas bawah. Saling mengagumi warna satu sama lain. Di situlah cinta bersemi, melalui mata. Saling menyatukan warna hijau dan biru menjadi satu keindahan pemandangan alam. Machina/Ace
1. Chapter 1

**Green Like The Land, Blue Like The Sky**

Main Character: Machina Kunagiri; Ace

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning :

Boys Love;

Random time (tidak sesuai dengan timeline di game aslinya, latar waktunya di alternate ending tapi juga dimodifikasi dengan timeline dari waktu selama game berlangsung, tidak ada kristal-kristal, l'cie, maupun Arecia (tapi kemungkinan ada hanya saja dalam penyebutan saja di tengah-tengah cerita entah kapan), meskipun pertempuran tetap ada namun tidak ada pertempuran dengan Milites, Lorican, maupun Concordia karena tanpa kristal Milites bukanlah musuh Suzaku tapi monster-monster macam Flan, Behemoth, Cactuar, Marlboro, dll yang bukan manusia. Intinya kehidupan mereka normal nyaris tak dipengaruhi kristal, tapi tetap akan ada dead character tapi bukan karena medan tempur tapi sebab lain yang umum di masyarakat modern. Semacam operasi bedah waktu untuk FF ini untuk akhir yang bahagia alias Happy Ending); Semacam Final Fantasy Agito (maybe yes maybe not)

Fokus pada hubungan antar-mata (?),

Pendeskripsian tentang mata, siap-siap mabuk kepayang (maybe),

Don't like don't read, but at least leave the review after read this story.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Type 0's characters are owned by Square Enix; this story is mine

* * *

Hi readers, maaf banget ya kalo Epha vakum beberapa bulan setelah dengan gila-gilanya ngerayu readers buat review fanfiction yang sebelumnya dengan Can I See Your Eyes?, kali ini epha bawain ff tapi dari Final Fantasy Type 0, bukan Shingeki no Kyojin maupun Hetalia (padahal aku nggak pernah main gamenya, tapi nonton cutscenes nya dari youtube dan juga baca spoiler dari wikia). Tapi para karakternya baik yang playable maupun yang non-playable diisi voice actors yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia anime, dan yang pastinya seiyuunya Levi (Hiroshi Kamiya) dan Eren (Yuki Kaji) juga ngisi karakter di game ini. Dan saya tahu bagi yang udah tahu game ini dan juga ceritanya pasti udah tahu siapa karakternya.

Sebenarnya Epha mau nge-publish fanfiction fari FF Type 0 yang lain yang udah lama aku buat pas kisaran bulan Oktober-November kalo nggak salah, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum selesai dan masih writterblock dengan itu (abis males sih, nggak ada mood). Makanya sekarang aku mau nulis fanfiction ini buat selingan aja.

 **Saran:**

Biar kalian tahu seperti apa karakter-karakternya dan jalan cerita sesungguhnya, bagi yang belum tahu final fantasy type 0 tapi nggak punya game nya maupun nggak pernah main game nya sama sekali bisa iseng-iseng nonton gameplay nya di youtube atau baca cerita hingga spoiler-spoiler di di wikianya FF Type 0. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah main game nya karena emang nggak punya sama sekali, apalagi saya kurang begitu suka game action seperti itu. Tapi karena sering baca-baca tentang karakter-karakter baik di wikia maupun di blog-blog sama nonton di youtube. Aku lebih senang nonton dan ngedengerin yang versi Jepang karena aku ingin dengar suaranya seiyuu favoritku Hiroshi Kamiya dan Yuki Kaji (Levi dan Eren 3, Yato dan Yukine 3). Kalau aku nggak ngerti maksud dari cerita itu aku bisa cari tahu di wikia maupun di tumblr-tumblr yang bahas tentang FF Type 0.

Tapi itu cuma saran sih, nggak harus dipenuhi. Ada banyak cara bagi kalian untuk memahami cerita dan karakter-karakternya. Karena jujur saja fandom ini bisa dibilang kurang populer jika dibandingin dengan FF 7, FF 13, bahkan FF 15 yang belum keluar aja pada booming banget (sekali lagi aku nggak pernah main Final Fantasy seri manapun). Tapi karakter-karakter mereka unik dan temanya sekolahan gitu.

Overall, Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **Ace POV**

Orang-orang bilang, orang jatuh cinta itu biasanya melalui mata, istilah kerennya (kata teman-temanku yang perempuan) **"jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"**. Bahkan ada istilah dari mata turun ke hati. Kedua kalimat istilah itu memang benarnya adanya. Karena... aku mengalaminya sendiri.

-epha-

Pertama kali aku menatap matanya ketika pertama kali dia memasuki kelas kami, kelas 0, atau sebut saja bahasa kerennya **Class Zero** , sebagai murid baru di kelas kami saat itu, tentunya bersama seorang gadis yang ternyata merupakan teman masa kecilnya.

"Namaku Machina Kunagiri, salam kenal." Begitulah perkenalannya.

Pertama kali aku menatap matanya ketika dia memperkenalkan diri pada kami sambil memandangi ruangan kelas kami yang bisa dibilang luas namun sepi ini. Tanpa sengaja kedua mata itu bertemu pandang denganku.

Perasaanku...biasa saja sih... karena saat itu tempat dudukku sedikit jauh dari tempat dia dan teman perempuannya berdiri.

Maksudku, ayolah... mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya melalui kedua matanya kalau jarak tempat kami sejauh itu? Jujur saja, aku menyukainya bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan. Aku juga tampan. Teman-teman sekelasku laki-laki yang lain juga tampan. Kami di sini tampan semua. Buktinya kami terkadang sering dikeributi banyak gadis, baik dari teman kami sekelas maupun beda kelas, yah meskipun lebih banyak aku yang dikeributi sih, maaf bukan bermaksud sombong. Aku mencoba berbicara jujur, tapi terserah kalian mau menganggapnya sebagai apa.

Mengapa aku bicara begitu? Karena percuma saja aku mencintainya hanya karena wajahnya. Kalau hanya karena itu memang kelihatannya menarik, tapi lama-kelamaan itu hanya membuatmu bosan dengannya.

Wajah maupun fisik lainnya yang menarik hanya berumur sementara hingga berusia tua sudah tak semenarik apa yang kita lihat. Lagipula soal ketampanan, mau dibilang siapa yang dibilang paling tampan jika dibandingkan olehnya, tentu saja kujawab akulah yang paling tampan. Terserah aku mau jawab bagaimana. Karena aku laki-laki, dia juga laki-laki. Dia mungkin juga menjawab dirinyalah yang paling tampan. Ketampanan maupun kecantikan itu relatif.

-epha-

Baiklah cukup sudah tentang masalah tersebut. Itu bukan inti ceritanya. Baiklah baru aku ingat-ingat dulu di mana dan kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan (mungkin) pertama padanya.

.

.

.

Ah, aku ingat sekarang...

Ehm, baiklah langsung saja kuceritakan tempat dan waktu di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya secara solo.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah pertemuan murid baru tersebut, di Crystarium, nama untuk perpustakaan di akademia, kami bertemu lagi di situ. Aku tidak tahu apakah saat itu beneran takdir atau cuma suatu kebetulan.

Saat itu aku sedang mencari buku-buku yang memang bisa kubaca. Saat aku sedang melihat di rak paling atas, tiba-tiba aku menemukan buku yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dibaca.

Saat aku mencoba mengambilnya...

Ugh...

Sial...

Ternyata tinggi badanku sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk mencapai buku tersebut.

Meskipun aku masih lebih tinggi daripada Eight yang tinggi badan semampai dengan wanita, bukti ada pada Queen yang tingginya sama dengan Eight. Kasihan Eight...

... tapi dengan tinggi badanku yang di bawah 170 cm rasanya sangat miris bagi seorang anak laki-laki sepertiku, apalagi tinggi badanku kalah dengan Seven yang notabene perempuan. Miris, bukan?

Belum lagi aku (dan Eight juga tentunya) sangat iri dengan Jack yang seusia (bahkan tanggal lahirnya belakangan denganku) dengan kami tapi memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama dengan teman-teman laki-laki sekelas kami yang berusia 1 tahun lebih tua dari kami mencapai di atas 180 cm (sebut saja Trey, Nine, dan King). Rasanya benar-benar malu sekali. Kalau seperti ini, apa kata dunia padaku?

Baiklah, rasanya aku sudah cukup melenceng dari cerita sesungguhnya dan malah curhat colongan seperti ini. Lebih baik sekarang kulanjutkan saja ceritaku di Crystarium barusan.

Saat aku sedang berusaha menjijitkan kakiku yang tetap saja tidak mampu membuatku mengambil buku yang ingin kuambil itu bahkan dengan meloncat sekalipun (Sial, memangnya sampai berapa sih tinggi rak buku itu? Menyiksa orang-orang pendek saja? Apa tidak disediakan tangga buat mengambil buku itu?), tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengambil buku tersebut. Saat kutoleh kepalaku...

Ternyata yang mengambil buku itu adalah Machina Kunagiri.

Syukurlah dia mau mengambil buku itu. meskipun dilihat dari tinggi badannya tidak tinggi-tinggi amat, bahkan aku sempat melihatnya berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu tapi dia mampu mengambilnya dengan mudah. Bahkan saat aku sempat melihat data siswa yang dimilikinya, tinggi badannya hanya 175 cm meskipun usianya 17 tahun, sebaya dengan Trey, Nine, dan King kan? Bisa dibilang cukup miris untuk anak seusianya tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting tinggi badannya dibilang cukup menarik untuk kaum hawa. Tidak sepertiku (dan sekali lagi *ehem* Eight. Maafkan aku, Eight).

"Machina...err... terima kasih kau mau mengambilkan buku itu."

"Err, maaf. Aku mengambil buku itu untuk diriku sendiri."

Bagaikan palu yang menghantam kepalaku atas kebodohan yang kulakukan karena Ge-eR nya aku mengira dia mau mengambilkan buku itu untukku. Bodoh sekali, rasanya aku seperti seorang cewek yang berharap ingin diambilkan sesuatu oleh seseorang. Banci benar aku ini. Rasanya aku ingin mematikan syaraf emosi di otakku karena saking malunya.

Sepertinya dia mau menyindir dan mengolok-olokku karena ke-Ge-eR-an tingkat langit itu.

"Ah, kamu mau ambil buku yang kuambil ini?"

Entahlah aku harus jawab bagaimana? Aku merasa sungkan padanya. Dia masih anak baru di class zero. Kalau aku minta dia ambil buku takutnya dia malah nggak suka padaku karena dia yang duluan ambil, padahal aku yang duluan berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya. Damn, badan pendek.

"I-iya, tapi kau sudah mengambilnya. Jadi ambil saja buku itu. Kau yang berhak kok. Aku cari buku yang lain saja."

Namun suara orang tertawa merupakan balasan dari perkataanku. OK, dia sudah menertawaiku karena fisikku yang pendek hingga aku gagal mencapai buku di rak tertinggi tersebut. Pipiku memerah karena malu.

Atau mungkin...

"Kau imut sekali..."

OK, mungkin ini sudah keterlaluan. Bisakah kau tidak menyindirku dengan kalimat laknat seperti itu, dalam hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin langsung keluar dari sini sekarang juga.

"Ehem, daripada kau repot-repot cari buku lain, bagaimana kalau kita baca buku ini bareng-bareng?" tawarnya

Eh... serius?

-epha-

Akhirnya kami membaca buku itu bersama-sama di meja yang tersedia. Mungkin aku sedikit awkward padanya karena ini pertama kalinya aku membaca buku bersama dengan orang lain, orang baru pula. Karena jujur saja untuk membaca buku saja aku lebih membutuhkan waktu sendiri daripada bersama-sama. Semoga saja kami bisa menikmati buku itu bersama-sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu. Kita belum kerkenalan lebih dekat, bukan?" kata Machina to the point. Ah iya, aku belum berkenalan dengannya sebelumnya, karena di kelas tadi dia tidak duduk di dekatku melainkan duduk di sekitar Jack, Seven, dan juga gadis yang bersama Machina itu yang kuketahui bernama Rem Tokimiya.

"Namaku Ace."

"Oh, Ace. Salam kenal juga, Ace. Nama belakangmu siapa?"

"Aku tidak punya nama belakang." Jawabku to-the-point.

"Hah, kenapa begitu?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"Karena itu bukan namaku sebenarnya." Jawabku jujur. yah, sudah waktunya aku bilang begitu karena dia bagian dari Class Zero, bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah berkenalan dengan siapa saja di kelasku, maksudku kelas kita?" tanya Ace mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan barusan, ya setidaknya agar dia tahu sendiri tentang nama-nama kami.

"Ah, di kelas... karena aku duduk di sekitar Jack dan Seven, aku mulai berkenalan dengan mereka terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku berkenalan dengan gadis berkacamata yang namanya Queen dan gadis berambut kepang tapi bagian depan rambutnya dibiarkan bergelantungan seperti untaian bunga gitu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Cinque." Cerita Machina.

"Anehnya Cinque justru salah memanggil nama kami. Maksudku, namaku Machina, tapi dia memanggil namaku 'Machinan'. Begitu juga dengan Rem yang justru dipanggil 'Remucchi'. Jauh banget kan?" curhat Machina

"Hahaha... itu bukan karena dia salah memanggilmu. Kebiasaannya memang untuk memberi nama julukan pada hampir setiap orang. Terkadang dia juga memanggilku 'Acey'."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Bahkan kau tahu Moogle kami di Class Zero?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cinque dengan kekeuh menamainya Moglin karena nama aslinya Moogle kami kepanjangan baginya. Kalau kami hanya perlu memanggilnya 'Mog'."

"Hahaha, gadis itu lucu juga ya, hahaha..."

"Tapi jangan bicara seperti itu kalau sudah tahu aslinya dia."

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia sebenarnya introvert?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Kau mau tahu senjatanya apa?"

"Ha? Apa senjatanya?" tanya Machina penasaran.

"Gada" jawabku sambil berbisik.

"Serius?" jawabnya hampir mau teriak kalau tak sadar ini masih di Crystarium.

"Iya, gada. Senjata paling berat di antara senjata lainnya. Teman sekelas kita yang bisa dibilang paling besar yaitu King saja sudah ngos-ngosan mencoba membawa gada itu karena merasa keberatan. Apalagi tipe pemberontak macam Nine."

"Bahkan kau sendiri?"

"Jangan tanyakan itu. Aku ditantang seperti itu mending kutolak saja. aku tak mau kena resiko keseleo di sekujur badan deh."

Kami berdua pun tertawa lepas, tapi tetap melihat keadaan sih karena sekali lagi. Ini masih di Crystarium.

Ya sepanjang obrolan kami yang hampir membuat kami lupa tujuan awal yaitu baca buku, kami sempat bercerita tentang teman-teman baru bagi Machina dan aku menanyakan apa saja yang ia ketahui dan dia menceritakan semuanya yang ia ketahui, terutama kesan pertamanya terhadap Class Zero. Mulai dari Nine tipe anak bengal, Deuce tipe gadis baik-baik dan lugu, Queen tipe siswi teladan, King yang bagi Machina terlihat seperti anak punk karena gaya rambutnya yang tidak biasa, Eight yang *ehem* pendek *ehem* tapi kuat, katanya dia kaget baru tahu kalau Eight bisa melawan musuh hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Dan Eight menyambutku sangat ramah sekali. Dia mengaku senang akhirnya aku masuk di kelas ini."

"Oh ya, tumben sekali anak itu menyambut orang lain seperti itu. Alasannya apa?"

"Katanya sih karena dia sudah ada temannya yang nggak berambut pirang selain dia yaitu aku, gitu."

"Hahaha...ada-ada saja dia." Aku begitu geli dengan cerita Machina tentang Eight.

Meskipun memang kusadari bahwa memang di antara kami sebagai bocah laki-laki di kelas kami (bocah laki-laki saja ya, nggak bahas tentang gadis-gadis), selain paling *ehem* pendek *ehem*, dia satu-satunya murid laki-laki di kelas kami yang tidak berambut pirang karena rambutnya merah. Untuk itulah kenapa aku menanggapinya fine-fine saja. Aku bisa memakluminya dan membayangkan rasanya jadi yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, toh Eight menurutku termasuk bocah kalem dan penyabar dan aku sebagai teman senasib *ehem* kurasa kalian sudah tahu itu *ehem* tetap bisa berhubungan baik dengannya, tidak seperti Nine yang satu kata menyinggung saja bisa bentrok sana-sini, hehehe...

Yah selain itu, kami juga menceritakan tentang kelas kami masing-masing, dia menceritakan dirinya saat dia masih di kelas 2 atau Class Second di mana siswa-siswi memakai indigo. Dan senjata-senjata yang kami gunakan selama latihan maupun saat diterjunkan dalam medan tempur. Pokoknya banyak sekali yang kami bicarakan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong teman gadismu ke mana ya? Kok tidak bersamamu." Tanyaku setelah selesai berbincang-bincang yang membuat kami benar-benar sudah lupa tujuan awal kami sebelum pertemuan ini. Sebelumnya apa ya?

"Siapa? Rem?"

"Iya. Bukankah dia sering bersamamu setiap saat?"

"Hmm, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang sering bersamanya setiap saat."

"Hah, kok gitu?"

"Karena aku sangat overprotektif padanya, takut kalau dia terjadi apa-apa padanya. Lagipula dia satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya mulai dari kecil hingga saat ini."

"Tapi bukannya Rem dari kelas 7 atau Class Seventh?"

"Memang, karena sejak tujuh tahun kami tidak ketemu saat pertama kali kami terdaftar sebagai Cadet di Suzaku Peristylium. Lucu sekali aku jarang melihatnya tujuh tahun, padahal jelas-jelas dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama hanya beda kelas. Mungkin kesibukan kami karena tugas dan latihan membuat kami jarang ketemu." Jelasnya sedikit lirih

"Bagaimana kalian ketemunya selama ini?" tanyaku penasaran

"Iya, setelah tahu dia dari Class Seventh aku sering menghampirinya setiap saat cuma memastikan Rem baik-baik saja. Toh dia sama sekali tidak pernah komplain padaku tentang sikapku dan kami jadi semakin dekat satu sama lain dan sering berbagi cerita tentang kesibukan kami di kelas masing-masing sekaligus belajar bersama jika ada mata pelajaran yang sama begitu." Cerita Machina panjang lebar tentang hubungannya dengan Rem.

"Hmm, begitu..."

"Tapi sekarang dia sedang sibuk jadi pusat perhatian dan kerubutan anak-anak perempuan Class Zero itu di beranda Peristylium. Aku merasa dicuekin, tapi aku juga sungkan karena di beranda itu cuma anak-anak perempuan aja, hanya aku saja yang laki-laki. Jadi..."

"Jadi karena itu kau di sini?"

"Bingo!"

"Ok, aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi apa dia tahu kau di sini?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Kuharap dia tahu itu." aku hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Sesaat kami diam seketika. Bingung mau membahas topik apalagi ya?

"Eh, aku baru nyadar ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Eh, apa itu?"

Setelah menolehkan kepalanya padaku, dia dengan jari-jarinya yang dikaitkan untuk dijadikan tumpuan dagunya hendak berpikir sesuatu sebelum berbicara.

"Kenapa jika kuperhatikan, kusadari nama-nama teman-temanmu itu tidak seperti nama orang pada umumnya?" Akhirnya apa yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Dia menanyakan tentang dibalik nama kami yang tidak biasa ini. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku sempat mengalihkan pertanyaan sebelum dia tanya tentang namaku yang tanpa nama belakang. Alasannya biar aku tidak menjelaskannya dua kali. Langsung saja kujelaskan tentang nama-nama teman-temanku.

"Maksudmu?" Aku mencoba pura-pura tidak tahu pertanyaannya.

"Nama-nama temanmu terdengar seperti nama-nama angka, seperti Seven, Eight, dan Nine. Apa mereka itu saudara? Tapi mereka tidak mirip? Oh ya, dan juga nama King dan Queen, itu memang nama asli mereka atau hanya nama julukan mereka sih? Apa jangan-jangan Cinque yang menjuluki mereka King dan Queen?" begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya padaku.

Sepertinya dia melupakan beberapa temanku yang lainnya seperti Deuce, Trey, Cater, dan lainnya. Mungkin karena nama-nama mereka masih terdengar umum untuk dijadikan nama orang. Apalagi nama Jack yang jelas-jelas menurutku udah jadi nama pasaran karena seringnya aku mendengar nama Jack di sekitar Peristylium.

Inilah saatnya kujawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Seven, Eight, dan Nine bukan saudara, mereka teman biasa, apalagi tentang King dan Queen itu bukan nama asli mereka, tapi juga bukan nama julukan." Jawabku tenang.

"Lalu, sebenarnya mereka siapa?"

Aku memutar badanku untuk menghadap kepadanya, dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku.

FYI, selama aku berbincang-bincang dengannya mulai dari awal pertemuan kami hingga saat ini, aku tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Meskipun aku memandangnya, yang kupandang hanya gerak-gerik mulutnya. Karena melakukan kontak mata dengan orang yang baru dikenal justru membuatku awkward. Meskipun aku selama beberapa tahun bersama teman-teman Class Zero ku, tapi aku hanya melakukan kontak mata dengan beberapa orang aja yang menurutku nyaman, tidak semua temanku. Kontak mata hanya akan membuat diriku tampak gugup dan terkadang aku jadi lupa tujuan awalku menghampirinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal aku belum pernah mencobanya. Tapi aku takut.

Baiklah, sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya, aku saat itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Machina tentang nama-nama kami.

"Sebenarnya nama kami, sebagai murid-murid Class Zero, bukanlah nama asli semua, tapi nama kode." Jawabku jujur.

"Code name?" tanyanya bingung

"Berarti Jack, Deuce, dan yang lainnya, juga kamu, itu juga..."

"Nama kode."

"Tapi...bagaimana bisa kalian pakai nama kode? Nama asli kalian?"

"Selama kami masih Class Zero, kami tak bisa memakai atau memberitahu nama asli kami. Karena Class Zero lebih sering diturunkan dalam medan tempur daripada mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Jadi, semacam kami lebih ditekankan praktek daripada teori."

"Kalau memang gitu...aku tak bisa memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu dong."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Toh aku dan teman-teman juga saling tidak tahu nama asli masing-masing. Kami tidak diperbolehkan menyebut nama asli kami selama kami masih bagian dari Class Zero baik di luar maupun di depan teman-teman sendiri."

"Oh, begitu..." sejenak dia berpikir.

Entah kenapa aku melihat posenya saat berpikir aku jadi merasa geli. Dia terlihat imut sekali. Hihihi... Aku sedang menunggu dia bertanya tentang nama-nama kami yang masih perlu dia telusuri. Dia perlu menganalisanya sendiri. Kenapa aku jadi geli membayangkannya untuk menyuruhnya menjadi detektif dadakan ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang namamu dan yang lainnya di Class Zero..."

"Iya..."

"Mulai dari beberapa teman di Class Zero yang namanya berupa angka sampai nama King dan Queen, jika aku sedikit perhatikan emm...Seven, Eight, Nine,...King, Queen. Oh tunggu-tunggu...Queen, King...Jack..." dia sedang bergumam sendiri untuk berpikir menemukan rahasia kami sementara aku menikmati tontonan mengasyikkan ini.

Kenapa mengasyikkan? Karena akhirnya aku punya teman yang bisa kuajak untuk berbincang-bincang dan berbasa-basi bersama secara menyenangkan, untuk pertama kalinya.

Aneh memang.

Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini terhadap teman-teman Class Zero ku sendiri. Aku lebih menanggapi mereka to-the-point daripada basa-basi.

Tapi...

Bersamanya... Machina... entah kenapa aku bisa bersikap ramah 180 derajat seperti ini daripada yang lainnya?

Bagaimana aku bisa mengobrol dengannya begitu nyaman sekali? Padahal aku tidak terlalu suka mengobrol lama-lama dengan yang lainnya?

Ada apa denganku ya?

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang..."

Seketika lamunanku buyar dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Nama-nama kode kalian diambil dari permainan kartu remi kan?"

"Bingo!" jawabku menirukan gaya saat dia mengatakan 'Bingo' sebelumnya.

"Berarti kau, Ace, namamu diambil dari kartu As kan?"

"Yap, benar sekali."

"Akhirnya..." bagaikan seseorang yang menang karena menjawab kuis, dia tampak bahagia sekali. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi tentang nama Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, dan Sice kok tidak seperti nama angka ya?"

"Karena mereka memakai nama adaptasi dari bahasa latin angka-angka mereka, aku tidak tahu kenapa? Mungkin biar lebih berbeda saja ya." Dia hanya menjawab 'Ooo' saja setelah itu.

"Tapi, mana angka 10 nya? Kok dari jumlah siswanya sebelum kami masuk cuma 12? Kalau nggak salah di permainan kartu remi ada Jokernya juga? Apa di sini ada orang dengann code name Joker?"

"Di Class Zero kita memang punya Joker dan yang mewakili angka 10 code name nya Tiz."

"Benarkah? Lalu di mana mereka?"

"Mereka sudah keluar sejak setahun yang lalu."

"Eh, anggota Class Zero bisa keluar juga? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu alasan pribadi mereka dan hanya mereka yang tahu mengapa mereka memutuskan keluar. Mungkin saja mereka sudah tak tahan di sini."

"Oh, begitu... sungguh disayangkan jika ada murid Class Zero yang keluar. Kan jadi nggak lengkap kan 'kartu remi' nya." Candanya sambil memeragakan wajah cemberutnya.

"Siapa bilang udah nggak lengkap. Sudah ada pengganti mereka kok, yaitu kau dan Rem tentunya." Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Berarti kami di Class Zero bakal punya code name dong. Berarti namaku bukan lagi Machina, melainkan Joker atau Tiz. Tunggu, nama Tiz terkesan feminin. Mungkin Rem yang lebih pantas memakai code name Tiz dan aku sebagai Joker. Hm... cocok juga. Berarti namaku sekarang Joker." Tukasnya dengan gaya jari jempol dan telunjuk ditaruh di dagu seperti orang narsis.

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-katanya dan melihatnya bergaya seperti itu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga aku sempat ditegur oleh beberapa pengunjung Crystarium karena berisik. Ups...

Baiklah, kembali ke situasi semula. Aku harus menjelaskannya pada Machina. Oh Machina, kau benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekali pada hari ini karena terlalu banyak senyum dan tertawa.

"Ehem... OK. Hihihi...aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan dan aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Sayangnya kau dan Rem tidak akan memakai nama Joker dan Tiz."

"Lho kenapa?" Raut mukanya yang konyol barusan mendadak serius dan penasaran.

"Karena meskipun mereka keluar, code name mereka akan tetap menjadi milik mereka meskipun mereka akhirnya bisa menggunakan nama asli mereka."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa mereka bisa memakai code name mereka sekaligus?

"Yap. Mereka tetap bisa memakai code name dan nama asli mereka sekaligus. Tapi mereka tidak akan ikut dalam kegiatan Class Zero."

"Lagipula Joker dan Tiz sudah bersama kami sejak kami kecil, ditambahnya Class Zero ke bagian kelas-kelas akademia hingga mereka keluar. Jadi tak ada yang bisa menggantikan code name mereka meskipun murid baru masuk sekalipun."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa sih yang memberikan kalian code name seperti itu?"

Sejenak aku berpikir terlebih dahulu, bagaimana menjawabnya. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang memberikan nama kami, lebih tepatnya aku sudah lupa siapa dia.

"Aku...tidak tahu... yang pasti seseorang yang sudah lama tak bersama kami." jawabku sejujurnya, memang benar aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Eh, kok bisa lupa sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia selalu bersama kami dan membesarkan kami sejak kami masih kecil. Dia jugalah yang membangun kelas 0 di Suzaku Peristylium. Tapi setelah itu, dia menghilang begitu saja, dan... kami sudah lupa tentangnya begitu saja. Tapi kami masih mengingatnya tentang jasa-jasa yang dia berikan padaku. Pada kami." Jelasku panjang lebar sambil mengerlingkan mataku ke arah lain.

"Apakah kalian dulu tinggal di panti asuhan bersama-sama dengannya?" tanyanya

"Tidak. Tempat kami bukan di panti asuhan. Di panti asuhan pasti akan ada anak yang pergi karena sudah diadopsi orang tua lain. Tapi saat dengannya, kami benar-benar keluarga besar. Tidak ada yang pergi sama sekali. Mereka semua adalah saudara-saudaraku meskipun tak sedarah. Begitu."

"Oh, maaf kalau aku menyinggung soal panti asuhan." Sesalnya

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku mengerti kok." Jawabku berusaha menghiburnya dari sesalnya.

"Berarti aku dan Rem, untuk saat tidak punya code name? Padahal kami sduah masuk Class Zero."

"Iya, untuk saat ini kalian tetap pakai nama asli kalian saja meskipun kalian juga ditugaskan untuk ikut bertempur bersama kami." tukasku

"Lagipula, nama asli kalian saja sudah terdengar tidak umum sekali. Terutama kau. Machina. Namamu seperti mesin saja. Orang-orang pasti mengira kau itu robot karena nama seperti itu." ejekku yang ditanggapi oleh tawa darinya.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu itu. Salahkan orang tuaku yang memberikanku nama seperti itu. Teman-teman kampungku saat masih kecil pernah mengejekku karena nama aneh ini." Cetusnya dengan nada sebal.

"Hihihi...tapi dengan namamu yang antimainstream dari nama orang umumnya, kau bisa dikenal banyak orang karena tak ada orang yang mengembari namamu. Kurasa orang tuamu cukup kreatif dalam memberikan nama anaknya."

"Hehehe... kau bisa saja..." jawabnya sedikit tersipu.

"Tapi kalau boleh tahu, nama Machina itu diambil dari istilah 'Deus Ex Machina' yang artinya Dewa dari Mesin. Iya nggak sih?"

"Yah, begitulah. Lagipula kata ibuku, dengan namaku berdasarkan pengertian dari istilah seperti itu diharapkan agar aku bisa menjadi pemberi solusi yang baik dan handal dalam segala masalah."

"Hmm... terdengar seperti harapan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin." terka ku

"Yah, kedengarannya seperti itu. Hah, Sayangnya apa yang diharapkan orang tuaku tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya karena selama ini aku lebih seperti seorang pecundang." Kata-katanya yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri membuatku sedikit terenyuh mendengarnya. Ini bukan seperti Machina yang ceria tadi.

"Kok, kamu bicara kayak begitu? kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Seketika raut wajah Machina yang tadinya berseri-seri kini sedikit muram. Matanya menghadap ke arah meja.

"Meskipun namaku diambil dari 'Deus Ex Machina', tapi pada kenyataannya aku seperti pecundang. Meskipun aku saat itu ditempatkan di Class Second dah kerap kali kemampuan dan prestasiku diperhitungkan di sana hingga aku ditempatkan di Class Zero, tapi aku selalu merasa kurang dan makin hari aku merasa makin kurang. Aku merasa masih takut. Takut jika aku gagal. Takut jika aku tak dapat meraih impianku. Takut akan apa yang terjadi. Entahlah aku takut apa saja, tapi yang pasti... aku takut segalanya... termasuk diriku sendiri... Aku tak pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin, meskipun semua orang mengharapkanku, termasuk keluargaku sendiri..." ceritanya terdengar makin lirih. Entah kenapa hatiku jadi sakit mendengarnya. Seketika suasana hangat yang kami rasakan tadi mendadak jadi suram. Bagaimana aku menghiburnya? Kami masih baru kenal.

Akhirnya kucoba untuk memegang bahunya sekedar untuk memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Kucoba untuk memberikan kata-kata yang setidaknya bisa menghiburnya, atau membesarkan hatinya. Setidaknya dia perlu berjuang untuk membuktikan pada dirinya, bahwa dia bukan pecundang dan aku yakin dia bisa jadi pemimpin untuk ke depannya. Siapa yang tahu suatu saat nanti Dewi Fortuna bisa berpihak kepadanya.

"Ehm, Machina... aku tahu aku masih orang baru bagimu. Tapi jika boleh... aku hanya ingin bilang padamu kalau..." kucoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuknya.

"Setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan. Lagipula dari waktu ke waktu setiap orang pasti akan terus punya kekurangan maupun melakukan kesalahan, baik sedikit maupun banyak. Manusia tak ada yang sempurna, termasuk juga pemimpin." Seketika Machina menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Aku tidak boleh menatap matanya dulu. Belum saatnya. Nanti aku bisa gugup. Kucoba melihat jembatan alis di atas hidung. Tapi sekilas sempat kulihat kalau warna matanya biru keabuan, atau mungkin abu-abu.

"Menurutku, pemimpin yang sejati bukanlah pemimpin yang punya sedikit atau tidak ada sama sekali kekurangan dan kesalahan, tapi pemimpin yang sejati justru merupakan pemimpin yang punya banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan tapi menjadikan kekurangan dan kesalahan sebagai pelajaran untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih baik dari waktu ke waktu.

Jika kau merasa kau punya rasa takut, gunakanlah rasa ketakutan itu untuk bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadikan segala kekuranganmu dan kesalahan yang kau lakukan sebagai sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi semua orang. Takut gagal itu wajar. Tapi jangan sampai ketakutan akan kegagalan membuatmu berhenti mencapai sesuatu yang kauinginkan. Jadikan ketakutan akan kegagalan sebagai kekuatan untuk terus, terus, dan terus berjuang untuk mencapai sesuatu hingga kau tidak takut lagi akan kegagalan, sehingga kau bisa tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencapai sesuatu yang kau harapkan.

Tidak semua sesuatu bisa kau dapatkan, tapi setidaknya kau sudah bisa mencapai paling tidak satu atau dua tujuanmu. Dan untuk seterusnya kau bisa berjuang untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berarti tanpa rasa takut lagi. Karena kau sudah punya rasa optimis bahwa kau pasti bisa apapun rintangannya. Itulah seorang pemimpin sejati menurut opiniku. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" segala kata-kata penyemangat sudah kukeluarkan. Apa kepanjangan yah? Semoga saja Machina bisa menangkap kata-kataku barusan.

Sejenak dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kataku? Kenapa aku khawatir sendiri?

"Aku tahu sampai sekarang aku masih belum yakin akan diriku sendiri apa aku bisa melakukannya apa tidak... Tapi, terima kasih banyak atas nasihatmu barusan. Setidaknya aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Tak kusangka kau sungguh perhatian padaku." aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sudah menjadi kewajiban sebagai teman. Ya kan?

"Ace..." dia mengambil kedua tanganku untuk dipegangnya. Eh, apa ini?

"Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku saat ini. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih banyak, Ace..." ucapnya penuh arti, dan saat itu juga...

Untuk pertama kali...

Aku menatap matanya... secara intens (itupun secara tak sengaja. Bodohnya aku.)

Ternyata warna matanya bukan biru keabuan, tapi... **hijau**...

Warna hijau itu, terasa menyejukkan di mataku, secara langsung.

Mata hijau itu tersenyum seiring dengan tersenyumnya Machina padaku. Berkilau... dan indah sekali...

Warna hijau itu seakan ingin menarik mataku untuk masuk ke mata pemiliknya... lebih dalam...

Seketika jantungku berdegup kencang.

Anehnya... mataku tak henti-hentinya memandang bola mata itu.

Padahal biasanya jika aku tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan orang lain selain teman-temanku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan langsung gugup. Setelah itu tidak mau menatap mata lagi.

Tapi ini... tidak sama sekali...

Menatap mata hijau itu justru membuatku menjadi patung dalam waktu sekejap. Tetap dalam posisi menatap matanya.

Warna hijau di matanya seakan mengandung sejumlah klorofil yang terkumpul dalam lingkaran pelangi atau bahasa biologisnya **iris mata** , seakan iris mata itu berperan sebagai pengganti daun.

Seketika...bibirku mengulum senyuman. Membalas senyumannya.

Sepertinya setelah kejadian ini, aku tak dapat melupakan mata hijau itu. Untuk seterusnya.

Tiap kali aku membayangkan mata hijau itu memandangku, jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang, hingga wajahku bersemu merah dan hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Mungkinkah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

NB:

Bayangkan jika FF ini dijadikan film beneran atau manga, akan lebih banyak zoom in dan close up pada bagian mata. Aku tahu ini terkesan seperti seeing eye, tapi di anime biasanya zoom ini dan close up mata itu menarik bagiku. Aku ada kecenderungan fetish terhadap mata orang. Tapi yang di zoom in dan di close up matanya cuma Ace dan Machina karena fokus cerita ini lebih ke mata dua tokoh utama ini.

* * *

Hi readers, saya tahu kalau fandom untuk fanfic ini bisa dibilang kurang populer seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan. Saya menyukai FF Type 0 itu justru karena ada Hiroshi Kamiya dan Kaji Yuki, apalagi saya ngeship Kamiya x Kaji (efek Ereri). But saya mulai jatuh cinta pada Machina-Ace melebihi Ereri (ups, keceplosan...) Gila ya, padahal itu udah dirilis di PSP tahun 2011, tapi kenapa baru suka pada tahun 2015 ya?

Berawal dari nonton video lagu duetnya Kamiya-Kaji yang Magical Moments buat OST nya Disney di Youtube. Pas baca komen-komen tentang video itu, di mana mereka komen tentang Eren-Levi, Yato-Yukine, dan karakter-karakter mereka di anime, tanpa sengaja aku nemu nama karakter Machina-Ace di komen yang ternyata merupakan karakter Final Fantasy. Aku baru tahu kalau Kamiya dan Kaji ngisi suara di Final Fantasy. Pas nyoba nyari nama mereka di youtube untuk FF Type 0 versi Jepang, ternyata menarik juga.

Terus aku juga berburu gambar-gambar baik official maupun fanart di tumblr, pixiv, dll, aku mulai nge-ship Machina-Ace karena selain suara Levi-Eren, aku merasa mereka juga punya relationship yang cukup kuat serta kompleks, ada hubungan baik dan buruk juga, tapi hubungan mereka tetap menarik lho. Sayang pair ini kurang sepopuler Levi-Eren (mungkin zaman itu Levi-Eren masih belum ada, makanya tokohnya Kamiya dan Kaji masih belum populer. Ya iyalah, tahun 2011 secara. Sedangkan Shingeki no Kyojin tahun 2013), malah lebih terkenal Machina-Rem karena mereka emang canon dan official serta Ace-Deuce (belum resmi sih, cuma emang terkenal banget pair ini. Mungkin sama-sama kawaii ya. Saya juga lumayan suka pair ini kok untuk ukuran straight). Tapi emang logis sih secara jumlah tokoh playable antara cowok dan cewek jumlahnya sama. Jadi pair straight lebih populer dibandingin yang pair slash. Jadi masing-masing laki-laki dan perempuan saling berpasangan, tinggal sesuai selera kita masing-masing saja.

Tapi momen MachiAce tetap seru kok untuk dilihat, apalagi pas Alternate Ending, wuih... udah keliatan banget nih kalau bau-bau 'romance' mereka kerasa bingit.

But overall, FF Type 0 ini cukup menarik untuk diikuti dan dibuat fanfik. Untuk itulah aku bikin fanfik seperti ini. Selain itu fanfik Machina x Ace juga masih sedikit, itu kalo banyak itu dalam bahasa lain. Makanya aku tulis dalam bahasa Indonesia biar bagi orang Indo yang masih kurang bisa baca fanfik dengan bahasa Inggris atau yang malas baca bahasa Inggris n pengin nyari yang berbahasa Indo, di sini rujukannya.

Cukup sampai di sini curcolnya. Terima kasih buat perhatiannya, dah mohon maaf jika FF ini masih kurang bagus untuk disebut romance karena lebih kebanyakan curcolnya. Maunya sih dibikin one shoot, tapi apa daya, aku masih belum bisa bikin FF sesingkat mungkin dan malah jadinya banyak cerita yang masih harus ditulis. Tapi tetap saya merasa excited sekali bisa menulis fanfik seperti ini, dan semoga saja fanfik ini tetap bisa aku lanjutin sampai chapternya selesai.

So, arigatou gozaimasu

* * *

Curcol lagi dot com

By the way, penampilan Machina dan Ace mirip sekali dengan dua tokoh utama Owari no Seraph, yaitu Yuuichiro dan Mikaela.

Machina dan Yuuichiro sama-sama punya rambut hitam, mata hijau, dan tipe agresif dan pemberontak hingga bisa berubah wujud jadi sosok yang tak mereka inginkan.

Sedangkan Ace dan Mikaela sama-sama punya rambut pirang, mata biru, dan sifatnya tenang namun bisa agresif di saat-saat tertentu, serta powerful.

Sepertinya aku bakal suka banget pair black-haired/green-eyed boy x blond-hair/blue-eyed boy.

(NB: seiyuunya Yuuichiro juga ngisi suaranya Eight. Jadi Yuuichiro itu penampilan Machina, suara Eight)


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Like The Land, Blue Like The Sky**

Main Character: Machina Kunagiri; Ace

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning :

Boys Love;

Random time (tidak sesuai dengan timeline di game aslinya, latar waktunya di alternate ending tapi juga dimodifikasi dengan timeline dari waktu selama game berlangsung, tidak ada kristal-kristal, l'cie, maupun Arecia (tapi kemungkinan ada hanya saja dalam penyebutan saja di tengah-tengah cerita entah kapan), meskipun pertempuran tetap ada namun tidak ada pertempuran dengan Milites, Lorican, maupun Concordia karena tanpa kristal Milites bukanlah musuh Suzaku tapi monster-monster macam Flan, Behemoth, Cactuar, Marlboro, dll yang bukan manusia. Intinya kehidupan mereka normal nyaris tak dipengaruhi kristal, tapi tetap akan ada dead character tapi bukan karena medan tempur tapi sebab lain yang umum di masyarakat modern. Semacam operasi bedah waktu untuk FF ini untuk akhir yang bahagia alias Happy Ending); Semacam Final Fantasy Agito (maybe yes maybe not)

Fokus pada hubungan antar-mata (?),

Pendeskripsian tentang mata, siap-siap mabuk kepayang (maybe),

Don't like don't read, but at least leave the review after read this story.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Type 0's characters are owned by Square Enix; this story is mine

Happy Reading

-epha-

* * *

 **Author POV**

Di kelas 0, setelah penjelasan mengenai materi pelajaran selesai taichou Kurasame sedang memberikan tugas PR untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang telah diberikan oleh Kurasame. Namun, tugas tersebut dikerjakan dua orang alias separtner atau setim.

Kurasame memperingatkan kepada para cadet agar tiap individu dari tiap kelompok harus mengerjakan semua dan tidak boleh ada salah satu yang mengerjakan semua soal sedangkan yang lain tidak. Akan ada sanksi bagi satu individu yang tidak membantu partnernya mengerjakan tugas tersebut, yaitu berupa tugas tambahan yang harus dikerjakan sendiri sebagaimana gantinya bagi keengganan mengerjakan tugasnya. Tentu saja itu menjadi momok bagi setiap kadet karena akan menganggu waktu istirahat untuk merelaksasi pikiran setelah berkutat dengan pelajaran, tugas, dll. Lagipula siswa mana yang mau mengerjakan tugas lagi setelah mengerjakan tugas sebelumnya? Bisa tekor tuh otak.

Caranya mengetahui apakah masing-masing tim itu bekerja semua atau tidak? Dengan cara setiap tim akan maju ke depan untuk presentasi mengenai soal-soal yang diperolehnya. Masing-masing individu dari tim tersebut akan dites untuk mengetahui seberapa paham mereka akan soal itu dan jawaban yang mereka berikan tersebut. Jika ketahuan satu individu itu tidak mengerti jawaban dari soal yang dia kerjakan sendiri, sanksi siap menantinya.

"Masing-masing soal-soal ini berbeda satu sama lain, jadi tak akan ada kerja sama antar tim lainnya. Dibutuhkan kerja sama dalam satu tim masing-masing. Tidak ada plagiarisme, copy paste, dan segala hal yang membuat jawaban itu sama. Jika ketahuan melakukan hal-hal tersebut, maka masing-masing individu dari tim yang terlibat plagiarisme akan mendapatkan tugas tambahan dan tidak boleh minta bantuan dari anak lain sebagai sanksinya. Harap kerjakan sendiri!"

"Tapi jika kebetulan ada jawaban yang sama dari masing-masing tim tapi bukan karena plagiarisme, diharapkan menggunakan penjelasan kalian sendiri disertakan dengan sumber referensi tersebut."

"Ingat! Tugas ini membutuhkan kerja sama antar partner dalam tim. Jadi semua individu harus mengerti apa yang dikerjakan, minimal individu lain bisa membantu jawaban dari individu yang kurang sempurna. Tidak boleh ada yang dominan. Semuanya harus dibagi sama rata. Untuk itu kalian bisa membagi soal-soal mana yang kalian mampu kerjakan. Terserah kalian. Tapi semuanya harus ikut mengerjakan. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, taichou." Jawab Class Zero serempak.

"Baik! Mengenai siapa saja anggota timnya, kalian bisa menentukannya sendiri senyaman kalian. Saya harap tidak akan ada perselisihan dalam satu tim. Soal-soal ini saya serahkan kepada ketua kelas Queen untuk dikoordinasikan kepada kalian masing-masing satu tim. Queen, kau juga perlu mencatat siapa saja timnya dan serahkan padaku setelah ini. Saya akan menunggumu di kantor. Kalau bisa harap dipercepat penentuannya timnya."

"Baik, taichou." Jawab Queen tegas.

"Tugas harus dikumpulkan dua hari sebelum pelajaran minggu depan dimulai. Tidak boleh ada yang terlambat mengumpulkan. Baiklah, saya permisi."

Setelah penjelasan mengenai tugas itu selesai dan Kurasame keluar dari kelas, ruangan kelas tersebut mulai gaduh untuk mencari kawan yang bisa diajak kerja sama untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kedengarannya sepele tapi sebenarnya sulit. Namanya saja tugas kelompok.

Queen berusaha mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk segera menentukan partnernya sebelum akhirnya dia mencatat nama-nama dalam tim. Moogle Class Zero, atau panggil saja Moglin (dari Cinque), atau disingkat Mog saja tidak apa-apa, yang berperan sebagai pemandu dan asisten bagi Class Zero, berusaha membantu Queen untuk mengumpulkan data tim tersebut. Kini semua anak-anak Class Zero tampak sibuk mencari teman partnernya.

"Deuce, kau satu tim denganku ya, pleaseeeee..." rajuk Cinque

"Aduh maaf Cinque-san, aku sudah menentukan teman partnerku."

"Hah, kok gitu? Ayolah... sama aku saja..." rengek Cinque memaksa.

"Eight, sama aku yuk." Tawar Jack dengan nada riang

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku mau sama Cater." Jawab Eight ketus kemudian menghampiri Cater.

"Ehem, Cater... ehm, mau nggak kamu jadi teman partner tugasku? Tawar Eight harap harap cemas.

"Maaf, aku sudah sama King. King juga setuju jadi partnerku." Jawab Cater

"Oh begitu, maaf..." Eight sepertinya sedikit (lebih tepatnya sangat) kecewa karena teman partner yang ia harapkan justru bersama orang lain.

"Sudahlah Eight, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Mending sama aku aja. Aku janji pasti akan bekerja sama denganmu." Tawar Jack sekali lagi.

"Err... sebentar, aku mau tanya yang lain dulu." Tolak Eight secara tidak langsung.

Sebenarnya masalah Eight terhadap Jack bukan karena Jack itu pemalas. Jack bisa dibilang rajin dan di kelasnya kepintarannya rata-rata ke atas, walaupun nilainya rata-rata selalu berada di tiga terbawah setelah Nine dan Cinque (intinya kurang begitu pintar jika dibandingkan dengan Queen, Trey, maupun Ace, tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh banget lho. Namanya juga kelas 0, kelas ekslusif gitu lho). Hanya saja... Eight sangat sensitif terhadap tinggi badan. Dia tidak suka jika dia berdiri berdampingan dengan Jack. Sudah pasti jarak tinggi badannya dengan Jack bagaikan tinggi pagar dan tiang listrik (iya nggak sih?).

"Sice, kamu jadi teman kerja kelompokku ya." Tawar Seven to-the-point sambil mencoba merangkul Sice.

"Nggak mau. Aku mau sama yang lain. Kau mengerikan." Tolak Sice lantang

"Hah? Mengerikan dari mananya? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti monster yang kita habisi terakhir itu bagimu? Kau ini lucu sekali deh." Canda Seven sekaligus terlihat genit. Ini bukan Seven yang biasanya bergaya cool, sedikit dingin dan penuh perhitungan.

"Dari caramu mendekatiku seperti tante-tante mesum. Minggirlah, jangan rangkul aku seperti itu. OI, SIAPAPUN ADA NGGAK YANG MAU JADI PARTNER KERJAKU? PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE..." teriak Sice dengan nada merana.

Sepertinya pemilihan partner kerja tidak akan sesuai dengan harapan dari masing-masing individu karena mereka lebih memilih temannya berdasarkan ego semata.

"Yo, Ace. Kau sudah dapat teman timmu belum?" tanya Nine setelah menghampiri Ace yang masih duduk mengamati teman-temannya tersebut.

"Belum." Jawab Ace singkat.

"Kalau gitu kau jadi teman partnerku ya. Kau kan pintar. Aku mengandalkanmu." Tawar Nine sekaligus memuji Ace dengan harapan agar Ace mau bersamanya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi bukankah sudah dijelaskan oleh taichou bahwa kita harus bekerja sama, tidak boleh hanya mengandalkan teman saja dan tidak ikut mengerjakan. Apa kau tidak menyimaknya?" tukas Ace mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja aku menyimaknya. Untuk itu aku sedang mencari teman partner sekarang ini. Setidaknya teman partnernya bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Ayolah Ace. Aku ingin sekelompok denganmu. Masak tidak boleh?" Rajuk Nine kali ini.

"Sebentar, akan aku pertimbangkan dulu." pikir Ace dulu

"Yo, OK. Aku tunggu ya. Thanks, Ace. Jika kau jadi teman partnerku, kutraktir deh untuk makan siangmu nanti bareng aku, kora~" tawar Nine dengan iming-iming traktiran.

"Tidak masalah."

"Ace... kau bisa kan jadi partner timku? Kumohon...aku ingin satu tim denganmu." Rayu Eight tiba-tiba setelah menghampiri Ace dan Nine.

"Eh eh eh, main serobotan aja. Aku udah duluan tahu. Kamu sama Jack aja napa sih?" elak Nine tak terima saat menghadang Eight.

"Terserah aku dong. Toh mana mungkin Ace mau sama kamu yang macam anak gadungan gitu? Lagian kamu aja gih yang sama Jack, toh sama-sama tingginya kok." Balas Eight balik tak terima sedangkan Jack hanya nyengir saja.

"Enak aja main nyuruh-nyuruh aku sama anak lain. Wong dianya pengin sama loe, bukan gue. Kalau tinggi badan itu mah derita loe. Udah, main saja sama ' **mami** ' mu itu. Dia lagi tersenyum mengharapkan kedatanganmu." Olok Nine sambil menunjuk Jack dengan sebutan **mami** barusan.

"Apaan sih?! Lebay amat! Minggir sana!" ketus Eight risih. Ace hanya memasang poker face, bete melihat kelakuan yang baik sebaya dengannya maupun yang setahun lebih tua darinya tapi tingkahnya seperti anak kecil ini.

"AAAACCCCCEEEEEE... PLEEEAAASEEEEE JADILAH TEMAN PARTNER TIMKU BUAT TUGAS BESOOOOK...KUMOHOOOONNNN..." rengek Sice tiba-tiba setelah menghampiri Ace dengan wajah memelas dan merana yang dibuat-buat.

"INI LAGI! NGAPAIN LOE BIKIN RUSUH DI SINI? MAIN RENGEK-RENGEKAN SEGALA?! KAYAK ANAK KECIL TAHU!" semprot Eight dan Nine bersamaan.

"PEDULI AMAT! LOE BERDUA JUGA NGGAK BERKEPENTINGAN DI SINI. UDAH, AMBIL SAJA SEVEN SEBAGAI PARTNER TIM KALIAN. TUH DIA DI SANA, LAGI DADAH DADAH. AKU MAU SAMA ACE SAJA! KENAPA KALIAN NGGAK BERPASANGAN SAJA? TOH COCOK." Ujar Sice sengak sembari menunjuk Seven yang melambaikan tangan (sebenarnya padanya), tapi Sice jijik.

"Idih, amit-amit mau sama si pirang dekil ini. Toh Sevennya dadah dadah ke kamu. Atau kalau kau mau, tuh sama Jack aja. Aku nggak pengin sama dia. Lagipula aku udah duluan minta sama Ace." Tawar Eight.

"Eh, ngomong apa? Yang duluan itu gue, bukan loe. Loe ngatain gue si pirang dekil? Loe itu malah kayak si biksu kurcaci. Ngerti loe?" ejek Nine balik.

"APA LOE BILANG?!"

OK, sepertinya pertengkaran antara Nine dan Eight (juga Sice) mulai tak terelakkan. Bukan hanya masalah perebutan Ace sebagai teman satu tim, tapi juga mengolok-olok satu sama lain. Ace yang (tentu saja) merupakan obyek dari perebutan tersebut hanya mendesah nafas kesal dan mengeluh.

"Kenapa aku dikelilingin oleh para idiot ini? Lama-lama gendang telingaku bisa pecah oleh teriakan mereka." Keluhnya sambil menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat secara frustasi.

Sedangkan di bangku Queen, beberapa anak yang menonton drama seru tersebut hanya bisa berkomentar.

"Hah, tiga anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap dewasa ya. Milih partner tim saja pake acara ribut-ribut segala. Kasihan Ace. Oi, King. Menurutmu gimana?" komentar Cater.

"Peduli amat. Toh itu mah urusan mereka milihnya gimana. Lagian kita udah tercatat sebagai satu tim." jawab King masa bodoh.

"Ih, kamu ini. Nggak ada rasa simpati sama sekali." tanggap Cater.

Queen yang sedang mendatai teman-temannya yang dapat tim hanya bisa berkomentar.

"Ck, kalau terjun ke medan tempur saja kompak, tapi kalau tugas kelompok kayak gini saja malah ribut-ribut kayak kucing-anjing. Mau jadi apa kelas ini? Padahal totalnya cuma 7 tim saja."

Ace yang hanya bisa menutup telinga karena merasa dijadikan 'barang rebutan' sedangkan yang tiga lainnya masih belum mau mengalah tentang siapa yang jadi partnernya Ace. Ace membuka matanya yang terpejam kemudian dia melihat sosok berjubah merah paling panjang yang membelakanginya. Seketika Ace tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkan tempat duduknya sedari tadi, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang tak penting yang bisanya ribut-ribut saja.

-epha-

"AKU YANG PANTAS JADI PARTNERNYA ACE."

"AKU YANG PANTAS JADI PARTNERNYA ACE. KAMU NGGAK."

"INI BUKAN SOAL SIAPA YANG PANTAS ATAU NGGAK, TAPI SIAPA YANG DULUAN MENAWARKAN DIRI JADI PARTNERNYA ACE. AKU UDAH DULUAN DARI TADI. LAGIAN KALIAN NGGAK MENAWARKAN APAPUN AGAR ACE MAU SATU TIM DENGANMU."

"Ini aja kita lagi bikin penawaran. Ace, kalau kau mau jadi teman partnerku, nanti aku beliin kamu susu untuk pertum-" sayang Eight tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena orang yang diajak tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya (memang udah menghilang dari tadi. Kaliannya aja yang nggak nyadar. Sibuk berantem sih...).

"Ace ke mana yah?" tanya Sice bingung.

"Oalah, tuh anak ternyata di sana, kora~" tunjuk Nine ke arah Ace yang menghampiri Machina.

Ace yang sudah mendekati Machina kemudian menepuk pundak Machina sehingga menoleh ke belakang.

"Machina."

Sekali lagi kontak mata pun terjadi. Ace langsung mematung ketika menatap batu Zamrud yang telah lama mencuri hatinya setelah pertemuan dengan Machina di Crystarium. Machina juga terdiam ketika menatap batu Safir milik Ace sebelum Machina memanggil Ace.

"Iya, ada apa Ace?" tanya Machina namun yang bersangkutan masih diam pada tempatnya, tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya, lebih tepatnya matanya tak mau lepas dari mata hijau itu.

"Ace..." Ace tetap tidak bersuara karena saking khidmatnya menatap mata itu, mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik pupil yang tersemat dalam bola hijau itu sembari mengagumi betapa indahnya warna tumbuhan hijau segar yang tersemat di mata lelaki berambut hitam itu dalam pikirannya.

'Kedipan matanya semakin membuat mata itu tampak berkilau karena basah.' Tambah Ace dalam pikirannya yang tak henti-hentinya fokus pada mata Machina.

"Aceee..." panggil Machina sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Ace, sayangnya Ace tetap tak beranjak dari pandangannya meskipun berkali-kali Machina melambaikan tangannya.

Merasa dicuekin dengan sikap Ace yang aneh itu, ia meneriaki Ace.

"ACE!"

Seketika Ace tersadar dari perasaan hipnotisnya. Sejenak ia terlihat gelagapan namun kemudian melihat Machina yang justru tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Ace kaget.

"Ma-maaf...ta-tadi apa yang barusan kulakukan tadi?" tanya Ace gelagapan.

"Kau memandangiku terus. Apa karena aku ganteng ya sehingga kau terpana padaku?" tanya Machina sedikit narsis.

"Ganteng? Ih siapa bilang kau ganteng. GeeR banget sih." Sangkal Ace sedikit blushing. Tsundere sekali.

"Kalau gitu kau memanggilku karena apa dong?" tanya Machina balik.

"Oh itu... aku mau tanya...emm..."

"Tanya tentang apa?"

"Itu, err... kau...errr..." padahal Ace mau menawari Machina untuk menjadi teman partnernya, tapi karena kejadian barusan mendadak Ace jadi gagap.

"Kau mau jadi teman partnerku?" tebak Machina to-the-point.

"I-iya. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Ace

"Gitu kok aja kok kelamaan ngomongnya? Kau lucu sekali deh." Goda Machina yang langsung bikin Ace blushing, lagi.

"Ah, ada Machina juga ya. Kalau nggak Ace, Machina juga nggak papa deh. Machina, kamu bisa nggak jadi teman partnerku?" tawar Eight langsung ke Machina setelah menghampiri Ace dan Machina disusul oleh Nine dan Sice.

"E e e, kalian juga bergerombolan ke sini? Mau nawarin kelompok ke aku juga?" tanya Machina pada trio 6-8-9 itu.

"Cih, ngapain mereka datang ke sini? Ganggu aja." Gumam Ace pelan namun Machina bisa mendengar keluhan Ace. Oh, rupanya dia berusaha menghindar dari teman-temannya itu yang memaksanya untuk menjadi partner timnya tanpa perasaan. Kasihan juga Ace, dia pasti kebingungan untuk memilih salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut. Pikirnya.

"Ace, aku benar-benar janji akan mentraktirmu makan siang ini jika kau jadi teman timku. Jangan pilih yang lain." rajuk Nine

"Kalau aku terserah deh, asalkan jangan sama Seven. Aku masih normal. Siapa yang mau jadi teman partnerku nanti kalian bisa jadi pacarku."aju diri Sice dengan nada panik.

"Kalau gitu ogah deh, siapa yang mau jadi pacar cewek tomboy dan bengis macam dirimu?" cetus Eight dan Nine kompak.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kalian diam aja. Aku cuma mau tanya ke Ace dan Machina saja." ketus Sice.

Ace merasa risih dengan keberadaan mereka yang justru amat sangat mengganggu sedangkan Machina hanya tersenyum geli melihat keributan dalam memperebutkan teman kelompok. Jadi teringat masa-masa kelas 2 nya, tapi di sini siswanya sedikit jadi gema suara dalam ruangan ini sedikit terdengar jelas

"Teman-teman, cepatlah cari teman tim kalian. Yang tercatat ini baru dua tim. Yang lainnya mana? Sebentar lagi aku harus mengumpulkannya ke kantor taichou. Cari saja sedapat kalian, jangan pada rebutan teman. Apakah kalian tidak bisa kompak dikit hah?" tegur Queen tegas dan (sedikit) dongkol.

"Machina..."

"Ah, iya."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi teman partnerku? Atau mungkin kau sudah punya?" tanya Ace sekali lagi. Trio 6-8-9 juga menanti jawaban Machina pula.

"Terima kasih atas penawarannya, Ace. Aku tentu saja mau satu tim denganmu. Hanya saja..." Machina sempat menoleh ke arah Rem yang kemudian menatapnya balik sebelumnya akhirnya melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Aku sudah janjian sama Rem sebelumnya kalau aku mau satu kelompok dengannya. Jadi maaf, mungkin lain kali kita satu tim. Lagipula kami sudah didaftarkan sebagai tim." ujar Machina

"Ung, Machina..." panggil Rem

"Iya Rem, ada apa?"

"Ung, maaf kalau aku baru bicara sekarang. Tapi aku harus minta maaf padamu sebelumnya."

"Soal apa, Rem? Aku tidak merasa bermasalah denganmu?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Mengenai teman kelompok itu...sebenarnya..." Ok, perkataan yang terlintas mulai membuat perasaan Machina tidak enak.

"Aku sudah satu tim dengan Deuce..."

"APA?!" bentak Machina tak percaya sedangkan yang lainnya hanya melihat reaksi-reaksi yang bermunculan dari dua sahabat yang baru pindahan itu.

"Tunggu, sedari tadi kau maju ke depan untuk pengajuan nama tim itu kau tidak menulis namaku sama sekali sebagai pasanganmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Machina." sesal Rem sambil mencoba tersenyum nyengir, merasa bersalah pada Machina.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau dan Deuce janjian jadi teman partner? Apa Deuce yang minta?" interogasi Machina.

"Umm...sejak taichou masih menjelaskan tentang tugas itu. Lagipula aku dan Deuce sudah tercatat di urutan pertama sebelum King dan Cater." jelas Rem watados.

"Haaah, padahal kita kan sudah janjian kalau kita di Class Zero bisa selalu satu kelompok, ah paling tidak sering deh. Tapi pertama kali ada tugas kelompok saja kita tidak satu kelompok. Gimana sih?" rengek Machina seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan. Tanpa sadar tingkahnya itu menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan tertawaan Class Zero. Tak terkecuali Ace yang tertawa tertahan melihat sisi lain dari Machina.

"Ah, jangan bersikap seperti itu, Machina. Maaf, aku begini karena aku ingin mencoba berbaur dan belajar dengan anak-anak Class Zero. Jadi kau juga harus mencoba untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Kalau ada kesempatan lagi kayak begini, aku janji deh bakal satu kelompok denganmu." bujuk Rem

"Sekarang ada empat orang yang sedang menunggumu jadi pasanganmu. Semoga kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Rem memberi semangat pada Machina yang masih merengut sebelum Deuce, 'biang keladi' yang membuat Rem tidak sepasang dengan Machina, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Rem-san ada masalah apa dengan Machina-san?" tanya Deuce

"Ah, tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok, cuma kesalahpahaman dikit aja kok." jawab Rem sebelum mengajak Deuce meninggalkan Machina dan empat orang lainnya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Ah, jadi Deucey udah jadi pasangannya Remucchi ya? Kalau gitu aku sama siapa dong?" tanya Cinque.

"Kau bisa satu tim denganku, Cinque."

"Trey-chi..."

"Aku belum punya pasangan untuk jadi tim. Lagipula aku kan pintar. Kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk masalah mengerjakan tugas. Toh, nanti kita bisa mengerjakan bersama-sama." tukas Trey percaya diri.

"Ah iya...Trey-chi kan juga yang paling pintar di kelas selain Queen. Kalau gitu Cinque dan Trey-chi sebagai satu tim. Moglin..." umum Cinque sembari memanggil Moglin, panggilan khas dari Cinque untuk Mog si Moogle Class Zero.

"Oki doki! Tim nomor 3, Cinque dan Trey, kupo." umum Moglin.

"Oi Cinque! Serius kau ingin satu tim dengan Trey? Apa kau bisa betah mendengarkan ocehan Trey yang kayak kereta api itu?" sindir Cater

"Seharusnya Trey yang perlu waspada pada Cinque. Trey juga harus betah menghadapi tingkah Cinque yang selalu di luar dugaan. Mungkin saja nanti yang mengerjakan tugasnya cuma Trey saja, Cinque tinggal malas-malasan aja." timpal King menghakimi.

"Hei, aku tahu kalian iri padaku karena aku lebih pintar dari kalian. Tapi sungguh picik jika kalian berpikir Cinque memanfaatkanku dan aku hanya membuang waktu dengan bicara. Lagipula jika hanya aku saja yang mengerjakan tugasnya meskipun berkelompok aku juga sanggup. Toh yang penting kami sudah satu tim. Bukankah begitu, Cinque?"

"Tapi konsekuensinya Cinque yang bakal dihukum gara-gara kau. Kamu mau jadi biang keladinya?" gertak King.

"Ih, sok perhatian banget kamu, King. Jangan kuatir, Cinque. Nggak usah dengerin King. Nanti biarpun aku ngerjain sendiri tapi aku tetap ngajarin kamu kok sampe kamu bisa." janji Trey

"Ok, dayou...Trey-chi kan pintar. Jadi nanti pasti aku diajarin buat tugas itu. Pasti setelah itu nilai kami lebih bagus dari kelompok yang lain." tukas Cinque percaya diri dengan nada riang.

"Sepasang orang aneh, yang satu kebanyakan ngomong, yang lain kebanyakan tingkah. Pasangan yang 'spektakuler'." gumam Queen menyindir sembari menulis nama tim itu.

-epha-

"Jadi gimana? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran dan mau bergabung denganku atau masih tetap kekeuh ingin bersama Rem?" sejenak Machina menoleh ke arah Ace. Jujur saja, dia masih kurang sreg dengan situasi sekarang ini. Bukannya Machina tidak mau setim dengan anak lain selain Rem, hanya saja mereka sudah bersepakat akan selalu bersama selama mereka sudah jadi satu kelas. Bukankah selama ini mereka berada di kelas yang terpisah dan mereka batu bisa bertemu satu sama lain jika ada waktu luang, jadi wajar saja jika Machina berharap bisa bersama Rem untuk saat ini. Tak disangka, rupanya Rem justru mengingkari kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat setelah mereka jadi teman sekelas. Tapi masuk akal juga sih, melihat mereka sama-sama status anak baru, jadi agar dapat berbaur dengan penghuni kelas lama maka mereka mau tak mau harus menerima teman-teman baru dengan berkelompok dengan anak Class Zero, itupun jika tidak mau dianggap kuper dan suka mengisolasikan diri.

Sekarang di depannya ada empat orang yang siap menanti jawaban darinya, lebih tepatnya merengek padanya, yah untuk masalah yang sebenarnya sepele tapi terlalu dibesar-besarkan itu. Hanya memilih teman tim, itu saja. Tapi sepertinya tak mudah untuk memilih atau menentukan mana teman tim yang bisa bekerja sama dengannya, tentunya juga pintar, kalau tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari. Dan benar kata Ace, rasanya cukup sebal juga jika dipaksa oleh anak lain, belum lagi diiming-imingi sesuatu yang menurutnya amat sangat diragukan karena dia takut jika dia menyetujuinya ujung-ujungnya orang tersebut malah mengingkari janjinya. Dia benar-benar ingin teman partner yang tidak mengiming-imingkan sesuatu padanya, murni menawarkan diri padanya dan sungguh-sungguh ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Mungkin mengingat dia baru saja 'dikhianati' oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, hehehe.

Sekilas mata Machina bertemu pandang dengan mata Ace karena di antara mereka berempat, hanya Ace saja yang tak bergeming. Kali ini ganti mata Machina yang fokus pada batu safir yang secerah langit itu dalam mata Ace. Seketika suara gaduh di kelas tersebut mendadak tak bersuara di telinganya seakan dia tuli mendadak, namun sekarang fokus matanya tertuju pada lubang pupil hitam di tengah hamparan langit biru yang mewarnai iris mata pemuda berambut pirang itu, seakan-akan ia melayang-melayang di tengah-tengah iris langit tersebut. Entah apakah Ace menggunakan puppy eyes atau mata biru itu yang sangat cemerlang, terlalu cemerlang mungkin, Machina seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam mata itu seakan-akan mata itu berbicara...

'Kumohon, katakan iya bahwa kau akan menjadi pasangan setim ku. Bukan yang lain. Kumohon. Aku ingin sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu.'

Begitulah apa yang ditangkap Machina dalam mata Ace, kurang lebih.

Padahal raut muka Ace tampak tenang-tenang saja dibandingkan dengan ketiga orang berisik itu, tapi mata itu merajuk pada Machina agar dia mau dengannya. Ya, merajuk dalam ketenangan.

Karena merasa entah apakah itu iba, simpati, atau takjub, mungkin lebih takjub pada matanya, akhirnya Machina tersenyum simpul dan...

...menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika Ace mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, bahkan matanya pun ikut menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Kau menganggukkan kepala untuk siapa?" tanya Eight

"Jadi kau pilih siapa di antara kami?" tanya Sice tanpa memerhatikan Ace yang tersenyum.

"Dengan Ace. Tadi dia yang duluan minta kok." jawab Machina yang (akhirnya) menimbulkan kekecewaan di antara trio berisik itu sebelum matanya kembali beradu dengan mata Ace. Seakan-akan mereka melakukan telepati, mereka mampu berbicara dalam diam. Ya, mata mereka lah yang berbicara

'Terima kasih, Machina.'

'Sama-sama, Ace.'

Moglin, moogle Class Zero, mendekati Machina untuk menanyakan timnya.

"Machina, siapa pasangan timmu, kupo? Akan kusampaikan pada Queen untuk dicatat, kupo." tanya Moglin menghampiri Machina setelah melihat Machina menganggukkan kepalanya barusan.

Machina kembali menatap mata Ace sembari menjawab.

"Pasangan timku...Ace." jawab Machina mantap dan Ace tersenyum simpul hingga matanya sedikit menyipit karena tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Machina.

"Tim nomor 4, Machina dan Ace, kupo." pengumuman Moglin langsung dicatat oleh Queen.

"Umm, terima kasih sudah mau jadi pasanganku. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Ok, sama-sama. Terima kasih juga kau tadi mau mengajakku satu kelompok denganmu. Jika tidak mungkin aku hanya dapat yang sisa saja. Lagipula aku sudah mengenalmu banyak di Crystarium."

"Ok, jadi...kira-kira kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas itu?" tanya Ace

"Umm, dilihat dari waktunya sih, lebih enak sekarang ngerjainnya buat nyicil. Tapi sore aja ya, kira-kira jam tiga sore. Aku masih mau beristirahat dari beban pikiran pelajaran dan tugas lainnya dulu."

"Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di Crystarium lagi di tempat seperti kita bertemu dulu."

"Ok, jam 3 di Crystarium. Akan kuingat baik-baik."

Kembali mata mereka beradu. Entah perasaan apa yang menjalar dalam dada mereka, tapi setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, mereka selalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Ada kenyamanan yang menjalar dalam tubuh mereka.

"Aahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Umm...kalau begitu aku bisa keluar kelas. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tinggal?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak masalah. Kupikir tidak ada masalah lagi setelah ini."

"Ok, jam 3 di Crystarium." ingat Ace

"Ok, jam 3 di Crystarium." ulang Machina

"Jam 3 di Crystarium." ulang Ace setelah dia tiba di pintu keluar.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Nanti aku catat pertemuan kita di agendaku."

"Ok kalau begitu. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Ace."

Ace hendak mau mau menutup pintu keluar itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap mata Machina untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ace mengedipkan kedua matanya malu-malu dan secara reflek Machina ikut mengedipkan matanya. Pintu yang tertutup menjadi pemisah pandangan antara mata Safir dan mata Zamrud itu.

Ace yang masih di depan pintu kelas memegang dadanya. Ada ledakan halus yang tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Entah perasaan apa ini, tapi yang pasti Ace senang bukan main.

"Akhirnya Machina satu kelompok denganku. Aku bisa bersamanya dan menatap mata hijaunya itu terus-menerus. Beruntungnya aku." gumamnya entah memang sadar atau tidak sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Machina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lucu Ace tersebut sambil bergumam. Tanpa mereka sadari, baik Machina dan Ace, di ruang kelas bukan hanya mereka sendiri tetapi juga semua anak Class Zero (minus Deuce dan Rem) sehingga tanpa mereka sadari pula mereka sedari tadi menjadi bahan tontonan. Kelas itu mendadak sunyi seketika.

Tapi yang membuat mereka heran bukan karena perbincangan mereka, tapi lebih pada perubahan sikap Ace. Mereka mengenal Ace sebagai sosok yang cool, jaim, terkadang juga dingin, serta sedikit introvert. Tapi entah kenapa di depan Machina Ace justru bertingkah layaknya shota boy, persis seperti penampilannya yang cenderung imut. Ditambah wajah bayinya semakin terlihat bahwa Ace cocok jadi anak kecil yang lugu.

"Aneh..." komentar Queen sambil memegang gagang kacamatanya.

"Ini bukan Ace yang biasanya kita temui. Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" komentar Cater

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kali ini aku peduli. Dia sangat berbeda sekali dari Ace biasanya." tanggap King

"Apalagi ketika dia berbincang-bincang dengan Machina, dia bisa bersikap ramah dan terkadang sedikit childish. Hm, menarik juga untuk mengorek sisi lain dari Ace." kata Trey

"Acey benar-benar kawaii..." komentar Cinque dengan mata berbinar sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Apa kita tidak salah lihat?" gumam Nine

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Ace tersenyum lebar seperti itu..." gumam Eight

"Sepertinya aku mulai mempertimbangkan Ace sebagai kriteria pacarku. Ace benar-benar manis..." gumam Sice sambil memuji Ace dengan memegang pipi meronanya secara mengepal. Lebih kawaii dari Sice biasanya.

"Semua ini karena Machina semenjak pertemuannya dengan Ace. Sihir apa yang mampu membuat Ace mendadak bersikap manis seperti itu?" tanya Nine

"Kalau begitu Machina benar-benar hebat ya bisa mengubah seseorang jadi bukan seseorang yang sebenarnya. Atau mungkin ini sikap Ace yang sebenarnya yah?" gumam Eight pada dirinya sendiri.

Machina kemudian tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke Sice, Eight, dan Nine yang masih memperhatikannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sedang memperbincangkan tentangnya dan Ace.

"Ah, soal pasangan kelompok itu barusan aku minta maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa memilih kalian, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih atas penawaran kalian sebagai teman kelompok. Kalau begitu, semoga sukses mencari teman kelompok yang lebih baik ya." ujar Machina sebelum ia mengambil kertas soal di meja Queen dan langsung keluar kelas.

Setelah keluarnya Machina dari kelas, kegaduhan kembali menggema di kelas itu.

"Jadi...bagaimana ini? Aku harus berpasangan dengan siapa?" tanya Nine

Sejenak Eight dan Sice saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ung...Sice...kurasa kita bisa satu tim jika kau mau..." tawar Eight sedikit ragu.

"Ung...aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Eight. Tapi kurasa Sice lebih tepat jika satu kelompok denganku. Lagipula Ace kan sudah dengan Machina. Jadi tak ada alasan lain bagi Sice untuk mencari pasangan lain selain aku." cetus Seven tiba-tiba setelah merangkul pundak Sice.

"Apaan sih? Sudah kubilang kalau aku..."

"Tim nomor 5, Seven dan Sice." umum Seven seenaknya sendiri tapi kemudian Moglin mengulanginya kembali hingga nama mereka tercatat di kertas sebagai satu tim.

"Ah...Tidaaaaaakkkkkk." Sice meratapi nasibnya yang harus satu tim dengan Seven secara paksa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Sice akan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya langsung sambil berkencan. Aku sudah ambil soalnya. Aku duluan ya guys...dada..." sapa Seven riang keluar kelas sambil menggeret Sice yang masih meronta-ronta dilepaskan.

"AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUU..." teriakan Sice menjadi backsound akhir sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari luar kelas.

"Sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tadi Ace sekarang Seven." tanggap King dengan nada datar.

"Insiden salah kirim surat cinta membuat Seven tergila-gila pada Sice. Padahal surat cintanya harusnya untuk taichou." jelas Queen

"Kasihan Sice...semoga dia tak dinodai oleh Seven secepat itu." komentar Cater simpatik.

Kini tersisa Nine dan Eight yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Sejenak mereka bertukar pandang, hanya saja tidak seintens tukar pandang yang dilakukan oleh Ace dan Machina dan itupun secara enggan. Nine mencoba mengerlingkan matanya ke Eight, hendak mencoba berbicara lewat kontak mata.

'Oi, loe mau nggak jadi teman kelompokku? Kayaknya cuma kita berdua aja nih. Itung-itung bantu loe menghindar dari si sungut kecoak nyengir itu?'

Namun Eight menanggapi tatapannya dingin setelah mengamati Nine sejenak dan...

"Jack, kau satu tim denganku!" cetus Eight spontan.

"Yippie! Akhirnya aku bisa berpasangan dengamu..." seru Jack sambil memeluk Eight dari samping.

"Diamlah, Jack! Bukan berarti aku emang ingin satu kelompok denganmu. Itu karena aku udah nggak ada pilihan lain lagi. Nggak usah Ge-Er." tukas Eight.

'Cih, bilang aja loe nggak mau gara-gara liat tinggi badan gue. Dasar biksu kurcaci!' omel Nine dalam hati.

"Oke kalo gitu. Kita tinggal catat nama kita ya. Oi, aku udah nemu pasanganku, Eight. Berarti sekarang aku di tim 6 ya." seru Jack girang sedangkan Eight hanya merengut saja.

"OK, tim nomor 6, Jack dan Eight, kupo." ulang Moglin.

"Ah, akhirnya semuanya sudah beres. Makasih ya, Eight, sudah mau menerimaku. Habis gini aku akan mentraktirmu makan-makan. Tenang aja, makanmu biar aku yang bayar. Kau bebas bisa mesan apa aja, berapa aja. Hehehehe..." kata Jack sambil merangkul Eight.

"Hah, diamlah. Aku nggak butuh traktiran gratis. Aku maunya cuma satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah merangkulku seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini. Lepaskan lenganmu dari bahuku **SEKARANG JUGA**!" titah Eight

"Lho? Kok gitu? Padahal aku ingin sekali merangkulmu."

"SUDAH KUBILANG LEPASKAN YA LEPASKAN!" paksa Eight bengis

"I-iya deeehhh..." Akhirnya Jack melepaskan rangkulannya secara terpaksa.

"Dan satu lagi, selama kita belajar kelompok, jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba bersandar di bahuku, bahkan berada di dekatku sambil cengengesan!"

"Lho, kok gitu?"

"Iya, soalnya jika kau berada di dekatku, tinggi badan kita akan sangat kontras. Orang-orang di sekitar akan menganggap kita seperti Hobbit dan Gandalf, tiang pagar dan tiang listrik dan sebagainya. Dan itu membuatku semakin merasa lebih kerdil darimu."

"Lha terus kalo belajarnya entar gimana kalo nggak dekat-dekat sama kamu? Nanti kalo kita diskusi atau mau tanya-tanya gimana?"

"Ya bisa aja, tapi kita duduknya berjauhan saja. INGAT! Jangan sekali-sekali mencoba memelukku, merangkulku, bersandar maupun berdiri di sampingku! Ngerti itu?!"

"Yah, padahal kau ini sungguh menggemaskan buat dipeluk. Dan ngomong-ngomong tadi maumu cuma satu, tapi sedari tadi banyak sekali maumu."

"AARRGGGHHH, POKOKNYA JAGA JARAK DENGANKU SELAMA KITA NGERJAIN TUGAS, ATAU AKU NGGAK AKAN IKUT NGERJAIN TUGAS! BIARKAN SAJA AKU DIKASIH SANKSI OLEH TAICHOU. LEBIH BAIK AKU DAPAT TUGAS TAMBAHAN SENDIRIAN DARIPADA BARENG KAU!"

"Eh eh, jangan gitu... Akunya yang nggak tega lihat kamu dihukum kayak gitu. Lagipula aku juga nggak bisa ngerjain sendiri apalagi kita nggak boleh tanya ato kerja sama tim lain."

"Ya udah, makanya jangan dekati aku!" seru Eight ketus sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas.

"Oi, Eight! Tunggu aku! Jangan judes-judes amat dong! Kira-kira kita ngerjainnya kapan?" tanya Jack memelas mencoba mengikuti Eight.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU, IDIOT!" umpat Eight.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kelas yang sempat diiringi oleh adu mulut antara Eight dan Jack, anak-anak Class Zero yang tersisa mulai komen tentang kejadian barusan.

"Ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berubah ya? Tadi Acey, terus Seveny (dibaca 'Sebuni' ya guys), sekarang Eightsy (baca: Eggsy). Sepertinya kita bakal ada revolusi mental dan kepribadian ya teman-teman, hahaha..." tukas Cinque dengan tawa khasnya.

"Sebenarnya Eight dari dulu udah kayak gitu sejak awal, tapi cuma di antara kita para lelaki aja, terutama pada Jack. Kalau di hadapan kita semua terutama jika ada kalian para gadis mah sikapnya biasa-biasa aja selama nggak ada yang cari gara-gara padanya." jelas King

"Lho, kok bisa gitu?" tanya Cinque

"Yah, masalah klasik di kalangan lelaki. Masalah tinggi badan." timpal Trey santai.

"Bukannya di antara kami, cuma dia yang terpendek di antara anak laki-laki sekelas? Bahkan tinggi badannya setara denganmu lho, Queen." kata King

"Cih, kalo masalah begitu aku nggak mau ikut-ikutan bahas." elak Queen sambil memeriksa kembali catatan tim yang masuk.

"Tapi Ace juga termasuk orang pendek lho, ya walaupun cuma beberapa senti sih dari Eight. Tapi dia mah biasa-biasa aja deh. Eight saja yang terlalu lebay."

"Yah mungkin bagi kalian itu tidak penting. Tapi bagi kami masalah tersebut sangat penting, karena berhubungan dengan fisik dan harga diri lelaki. Karena cowok berbadan tinggi itu idaman setiap wanita. Kalau cowoknya pendek mah dianggap nggak keren menurut mereka." tanggap Trey

"Iya juga sih. Jujur aku lebuh suka cowok berbadan tinggi dibandingkan yang setara tingginya denganku. Rasanya kayak kurang gagah gitu." timpal Cater.

"Betul itu. Bahkan Ace sebenarnya juga sangat sensitif terhadap tinggi badannya apalagi jika dijejerkan dengan Seven yang 2 cm lebih tinggi dari Ace. Hanya saja Ace lebih mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi kalau udah kelewat batas dia bisa jadi 'pembunuh' sadis secara langsung tanpa ampun hingga tak ada yang berani menyindirnya." lanjut King.

"Menurutku seharusnya Eight jauh lebih beruntung daripada Ace karena meskipun dia pendek tapi rambutnya juga pendek dan dia jauh lebih kuat secara fisik daripada Ace sehingga dia masih terlihat lebih lelaki daripada Ace." komentar Trey

"Aku malah jadi keinget kejadian lucu di mana Ace banyak dikira sebagai wanita. Udah pendek, perawakannya malah kayak gadis, wajahnya itu lho...sangat diragukan jenis kelaminnya. Kita pernah kan ngerjain dia buat pake seragam sekolah wanita gara-gara dia kalah taruhan?!" cerita Nine

"Ah iya. Bahkan gara-gara itu, banyak anak laki-laki yang ngerayu dia dan sampai ada yang ngelamar ingin jadi pacarnya kan tanpa tahu gender Ace aslinya. Sampai akhirnya Ace jadi gondok seminggu seperti orang kena PMS." lanjut Trey

"Ah, benar sekali. Aku jadi ingin ketawa mengingatnya." komentar King yang disambut tawa dari kubu pria. Cinque mendadak ikut tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas (ya pokoknya ikut tertawa aja, namanya juga Cinque), sedangkan Cater dan Queen hanya memasang poker face saja.

"Guys, itu nggak lucu. Aku tahu Ace itu terlihat cantik bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada kami para cewek ini. Tapi soalnya kepribadiannya, Ace jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat mental, bahkan jauh lebih gentle dibandingkan kalian yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu." omel Queen sebal.

"Ya udah. Terus masalah buat loe?" sindir Nine yang ditanggapi dengusan Queen, tetap fokus pada catatan datanya dan juga soal-soal tugas yang ada.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jack selalu mengejar-ngejar Eight terus ya? Dia kayaknya kekeuh pengin nempel terus meskipun Eight sensitif padanya?" selidik Cater

"Mana aku tahu? Tanya saja pada anaknya langsung. Jack mah juga sering melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga kayak Cinque." jawab King, sedangkan yang dibicarakan barusan cuma cengengesan saja.

"OK, sekarang 6 tim sudah terisi, tinggal 1 lagi. Kira-kira siapa ya yang belum?" tanya Queen

"Ya kamu, Queen. Memangnya siapa lagi? Kamu belum nulis namamu sendiri." jawab King mengingatkan.

"Oh iya. Aku hampir saja lupa. Hehehe... Berarti pasanganku..." saat Queen melihat daftar nama tim yang ia tulis tersebut, mukanya mendadak pucat pasi saat tahu bahwa yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan...

Sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke arah orang yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini. Sejenak mereka saling beradu pandang, dengan disaksikan oleh anak-anak lain yang tersisa.

'Nine...kau...belum...punya...tim...? tanya Queen terbata-bata

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau juga belum..."

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH...TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK..." teriak Queen tiba-tiba dengan gaya paling lebay (satu daftar orang yang berbeda dari biasanya).

"Kenapa harus kau yang tersisa? Kenapa harus kau yang jadi pasanganku?" rengek Queen

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau satu tim denganmu? Ogah deh. Mending tahu begini aku ngerjain sendiri daripada kerja sama dengan ratu sengak macam dirimu, kora~"

"Iiihh, teman-teman, adakah yang mau tukeran teman kelompok sebelum aku mengumpulkannya di kantor taichou?"

"Queen, mana bisa begitu? Kalau sudah ditetapkan mana bisa diubah lagi? Sebentar lagi kau juga harus cepat-cepat mengumpulkan itu." tegur Cater

"Kalau mau ganti teman kau bisa minta Eight atau Sice tadi, tapi mereka semua sudah keluar barusan. Mau mencari mereka juga tidak cukup waktunya. Lagian sedari tadi kenapa kau tidak cari teman sembari mencatat nama-nama tim?" kritik King.

"Bagaimana bisa mau cari teman kelompok kalau dari tadi mereka pada ribut sana ribut sini? Aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk berkelompok denganku dengan iming-iming yang belum tentu mereka penuhi. Mau jadi apa anak macam begitu?"

Kalau begitu itu resikomu kedapatan anak sisa yang tidak kau sukai, Queen." kritik King sekali lagi yang sukses membuat Queen makin down.

"Yang sabar ya, Queenie..." hibur Cinque sambil mengelus kepala Queen yang menaruh wajahnya di meja.

"Oh ya, nomor-nomor urut tim tadi itu memang urutan maju kita ya?" tanya Trey mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku tidak tahu. Soal itu taichou sendiri yang menentukan." jawab Queen lemas

"Queen, kenapa kau tidak menulis namamu dan Nine sekarang?" ingat Cater yang ditanggapi malas oleh Queen. Dengan terpaksa Queen menulis namanya dan tim secara enggan.

"Baiklah, tim nomor 7, Queen dan..." sekali lagi Queen merasa enggan menulis nama orang yang sangat menyebalkan di matanya.

"Oh ayolah Queen, dalam menjalankan misi saja kalian kompak, tapi kenapa pas satu tim begini kalian malah ogah-ogahan gitu?" tegur Cater

"Itu karena ada Ace saat menjalankan misi saat itu. Lagian aku sendiri heran kenapa Consortium Akademia selalu saja memasukkanku dan Nine dalam satu kelompok?"

"Cih, aku juga ogah mau satu kelompok denganmu. Kalau bukan karena perintah dan juga keberadaan Ace pasti aku tolak secara paksa." balas Nine balik.

"Tenanglah semuanya. Ini bukan waktunya perang. Queen, tidak usah begitu dengan Nine. Dia timmu sekarang. Dia bukan makhluk beracun macam Marlboro atau makhluk menjijikkan macam Flan. Kau juga harus mengumpulkan data itu sekarang juga sebelum taichou lelah menunggumu gara-gara ini." lerai Trey.

"Ini kan cuma sementara saja, Queenie. Kalau tidak berkelompok nanti kau bisa dihukum mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari taichou. Hiiii...syereeeeemmm..." tukas Cinque dengan gaya bicara khasnya.

Queen akhirnya menulis kembali tapi secara pelan-pelan.

N...

...I...

...N

"Oi, nulis namaku aja lama banget kayak habis ngeja huruf aja!? Padahal namaku cuma 4 huruf doang."

"Diam kau..." bentak Queen sengit sebelum kembali menulis satu huruf saja dengan perasaan kesal.

...E...

Tiba-tiba pom-pom di kepalanya Moglin berkedip-kedip merah, menandakan ada sinyal panggilan. Sejenak Moglin menjawab 'teleponnya' sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberitahu Queen.

"Queen. Taichou memanggilmu untuk segera mengumpulkan data kelompoknya, kupo. Taichou sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, kupo. Bahkan beliau sempat menggerutu karena kau terlalu lama mendatai tim yang jumlahnya hanya bisa dihitung jari, kupo."

"Argh, sebenarnya maunya taichou apa sih main acara buru-buru segala?! Emang ada acara apa tuh si wajah setengah? Aku Bikin orang sebal saja." omel Nine.

"I-iya...sampaikan pada taichou kalau aku akan segera ke sana sekarang." jawab Queen sebelum cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas sambil membawa kertas tersebut.

"Ganbatte, Queenie." seru Cinque girang.

OK, meski Kurasame-taichou meminta mereka untuk mencari pasangan kelompok senyaman mereka, kenyataannya tidak semua dari mereka mendapatkan kawan yang mereka harapkan atau menurut mereka paling nyaman, malah sebaliknya. Sepertinya hari ini hingga pada hari H nya nanti akan menjadi hari-hari yang berat untuk mereka.

Ganbatte, Class Zero!

-epha-

Ace dan Machina mengerjakan tugas mereka di ruang diskusi, bagian ruangan dari Crystarium. Di situ, dibandingkan dengan Crystarium itu sendiri, siswa-siswi boleh berdiskusi atau berbincang-bincang sesuka hati mereka tanpa perlu ada teguran, karena ruangan itu sudah diberi pengedap suara sehingga tidak mengganggu kegiatan di Crystarium. Namun di situ mereka tetap harus menjaga ketenangan. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau waktu diskusi mereka terganggu oleh keberisikan yang lain di ruangan yang sama?

Namun sepertinya hanya Ace yang sibuk mengerjakan karena Machina lebih sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri alias termenung.

"Machina, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" namun yang ditanya masih melamun.

"Machina!" panggil Ace lagi sambil menepuk pundak Machina hingga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi kau dari tadi tampak termenung begitu. Apa kau tidak suka satu kelompok denganku? Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar ingin dengan Rem?"

"Ahahaha...bukan begitu. Tapi masalahnya..."

"Iya..."

"Aku sudah melakukan kesepakatan dengan Rem kalau kami sekelas kami bisa satu kelompok belajar kalau milih sendiri. Eh, tak disangka dia malah ngajaknya sama Deuce untuk hari pertama kami dapat tugas kelompok. Bukankah itu namanya PHP? Pemberi Harapan Palsu?"

"Ya kalau kau yang bikin kesepakatan itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Rem sendiri? Apa dia sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Tentu saja dia menyetujuinya, tapi dia sepertinya mengingkari kesepakatan itu. Pasti sakit hati kan jika kau berada di posisiku yang mengharapkan seseorang satu tim dengan kita sesuai janji tapi malah satu tim dengan orang lain." keluh Machina

"Hahaha...ya namanya juga cewek. Kalau dalam soal ini tentu mereka bakal memilih partner dengan sesama ceweknya. Selain karena merasa nyaman bisa kerja sama dengan sesama jenis tentu mereka juga bisa menyambi waktu belajar mereka dengan ngobrol, entah curhat atau gosip. Jadi santai saja. Toh Rem juga nggak bakal diambil Deuce selamanya kok."

"Tapi kan kami juga sering curhat satu sama lain kalau kami ada waktu. Lagipula kami juga sempat belajar bareng meskipun bukan teman sekelas." elak Machina.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia ingin mencoba suasana baru dengan tidak terus bersamamu?" komentar Ace justru mendapat tatapan tajam dari Machina. Tahu bahwa sinyalir bahaya bahwa Machina tersinggung dengan perkataannya, Ace cepat-cepat memberi penjelasan kata-katanya

"Ahahaha...yang tadi itu hanya pendapat personalku saja, belum tentu Rem mu seperti itu. Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin bisa berkenalan dengan anak-anak Class Zero lainnya. Bukankah Rem juga bilang begitu padamu? Aku mendengarnya lho. Bahkan Rem menyarankanmu berbaur dengan kami Class Zero. Kau masih harus mencoba berbaur lagi dengan kami."

"Tapi kan kita sudah berkenalan sebelumnya di Crystarium kemarin?"

"Bukankah bagus jika kau satu kelompok denganku? Kalau kita sudah kenal satu sama lain kan belajar kelompoknya jadi mudah bukan?"

"Hmm...Ok kalau begitu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

Sejenak Machina berpikir sebelum dia mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali satu kelompok denganku? Padahal tiga orang temanmu tadi begitu ngebetnya menjadikanmu partner kelompok bahkan sampai mereka memperebutkanmu." tanya Machina penasaran.

Sejenak Ace terdiam. Matanya tertuju pada mata Zamrud Machina dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Karena ingin saja." jawab Ace singkat

"Ingin saja atau ingin karena ada maksud lain?" goda Machina sambil memangku pipinya dengan satu tangan.

Sekali lagi Ace menatap Machina tepat pada matanya secara intens. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sejenak mereka berkedip hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Agar aku bisa menatap matamu. Indah sekali."

.

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Ah...eh... Maksudku...agar aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat dan juga aku ingin tahu seperti apa kalau kau belajar, dengan begitu kan aku bisa beradaptasi dan menyesuaikan diri dengan cara belajarmu." bohong Ace

"Ingin tahu caraku belajar? Cukup aneh juga dengan kebiasaanmu mengamati orang lain." komentar Machina

"Apa terhadap teman-temanmu kau juga begitu?" tanya Machina

"Kalau mereka aku sudah mengenal mereka sejak kecil. Jadi aku tahu semua kebiasaan dari semua temanku. Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu ya?" jawabku.

"Berarti kau juga ingin tahu dong bagaimana cara belajarnya Rem? Jujur saja, di antara kami berdua, Rem yang paling pintar daripada aku dalam berbagai hal terutama pengetahuan tentang magic dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat paling tinggi dalam bidang magic, bahkan dia juga mampu menjadi summoner tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Aku sih hanya rata-rata saja dalam mempelajari magic meskipun aku lebih kuat dalam bertarung. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencoba mendekati Rem? Lagipula Rem kan cewek. Sangat natural kan kalo cowok ingin mendekati cewek?" pertanyaan Machina sontak membuat Ace harus mencari jawaban yang tepat agar Machina tidak curiga tentang maksudnya.

"Yah...bukannya Rem sudah berpasangan dengan Deuce ya? Makanya aku memintamu untuk menjadi partner kelompok belajarku."

"Tapi bukankah sebelumnya kau terlebih dahulu menawarkanku menjadi partnermu tapi aku menolakmu duluan karena aku bersepakat ingin menjadi partnernya Rem tapi Rem sudah punya partnernya sendiri tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya. Kau sudah menyaksikan sebelumnya kan?" Skak Mat. Ace bingung harus menjawab apa. Meskipun wajahnya tenang namun pikirannya mulai panik.

"Dan hal itu terjadi ketika kau berusaha kabur dari 'serbuan' teman-temanmu yang memaksamu untuk menjadi partner belajarnya. Dan sebelumnya lagi kau hanya diam di tempatmu saja tanpa bergerak sama sekali atau sekedar mengamati teman-temanmu." Double skak mat. Sepertinya Machina memang cerdas. Bahkan dengan memasang ekspresi tenang tanpa panik masih saja tidak mudah membohongi Machina. Seperti mata memang tak mudah dibohongi.

Apa Ace harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Machina? Padahal mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain. Haruskah ia mengakui perasaannya? Tapi itu akan membuat Machina menjauh darinya, bahkan memandang jijik terhadapnya dan kemudian menjauh darinya. Tidak. Ace harus cari jawaban lagi agar Machina tidak menyerangnya terus dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin ia sanggup jawab lagi.

"Karena Rem itu perempuan." Jawabnya singkat. Jawaban macam apa itu, Ace?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Rem itu perempuan? Bukannya karena dia perempuan maka seharusnya kau mencoba mendekatinya? Kau kan laki-laki?" tanya Machina menyelidik.

Sebenarnya Machina sendiri tidak rela jika teman wanitanya didekati oleh pria lain meskipun bukan karena konteks romansa. Pertanyaan tadi itu hanya untuk memancing Ace saja.

Yah walaupun Machina sendiri masih belum mengakuinya sebagai pacarnya, tapi rasanya agak tidak rela saja jika Rem berteman dengan pria lain atau didekati pria lain karena dia merasa dirinya satu-satunya pria yang paling pantas di dekatnya Rem karena sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, bukan? Bahkan Machina sendiri mengingat betapa sebalnya ia dengan salah satu anak dari kelas 1 bernama Enra yang terang-terangan naksir pada Rem dan justru melabrak dirinya karena status hubungannya dengan Rem yang hanya teman masa kecil tapi Machina selalu memperlakukan Rem lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Heck! Masalah buatnya?! Toh Rem itu temannya. Sudah sewajarnya dia memperlakukannya istimewa bahkan overprotektif padanya.

Ace kembali mencari-cari jawaban lagi yang setidaknya dapat membungkam mulut Machina yang makin hari makin menyebalkan di telinganya melebihi Trey. Tapi sebenarnya itu juga salahnya sih, kenapa dia malah bergumam sendiri di depan Machina tentang alasannya mau berkelompok dengannya. Toh sudah pasti Machina akan bertanya terus tentang motifnya. Jujur, ini bukan diri Ace yang sesungguhnya yang berpendirian tenang dan susah ditebak pikirannya. Hanya di depan Machina saja.

"Yah justru karena dia perempuan maka aku sungkan berduaan dengannya walaupun dalam kontek kelompok belajar." Dalih Ace

"Maksudmu?" tanya Machina pura-pura bodoh.

"Yah, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang bisa dekat dengan sembarangan orang kecuali teman-temanku. Rem kan juga termasuk baru seperti dirimu, tapi dia wanita. Rasanya agak kurang sopan saja jika menawarkannya sebagai teman timku berdua. Nanti sekelas malah ngira aku mencoba pedekate dengan temanmu walaupun dia gadis yang manis seperti Deuce. Kalau Rem satu kelompok denganku tapi ada orang lain lagi selain dia sih tidak masalah. Tapi kalau sama Rem sendirian, gimana? Lagipula... aku juga sungkan sama kamunya kalau aku mendahuluimu. Dia teman akrabmu kan?" jelas Ace, setengah bohong, setengah jujur.

"Ahahaha... kau benar juga. Jujur saja, aku memang nggak rela kalau Rem itu didekati lelaki lain selain diriku. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya kami masih belum pacaran tapi rasanya nggak rela aja kalo didekati lelaki lain meskipun bukan untuk ngerayu Rem. Untunglah kau tidak berniat memilih Rem sebagai partner timmu. Kalau iya pasti sudah kuhajar dirimu. Hahaha..." Kata Machina spontan, tapi dalam konteks bercanda sebenarnya.

Sret!

Sedikit goresan luka di hati Ace. Alisnya mulai sedikit berkerut tanpa disadari oleh Machina.

"Yosh... baiklah. Kali ini akan kumaafkan Rem untuk ini. Toh aku cukup lega jika dia mendapat partner perempuan. Tapi jika dia tidak satu tim lagi denganku untuk besok harinya bahkan sampai dia dapat partner tim laki-laki aku tidak akan memaafkannya dan akan mendiaminya selama seminggu. Bahkan aku pasti akan memberi pelajaran pada pria yang berani-beraninya menjadi partnernya dan macam-macam dengannya." tutur Machina lebih pada dirinya sendiri, namun tutur katanya tersebut justru berhasil membuat hati Ace makin terluka.

Ace tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini? Tapi... dia merasa...cemburu.

Cemburu mendengar hati Machina lebih condong ke Rem darinya.

Tapi bukankah wajar, bahkan sudah seharusnya jika Machina lebih menyukai Rem, mengingat Rem itu seorang wanita. Sudah cantik, manis, berkepribadian baik pula. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan teman-teman perempuannya di Class Zero. Bahkan meskipun sering disamakan dengan Deuce tapi rasanya Deuce juga tidak akan mampu mengalahkan pesona feminitas Rem Tokimiya. Bahkan meskipun Rem berpenampilan feminin, namun dalam latihan di arena dia mampu bertarung dengan senjatanya dengan sangat agresif tapi mampu menciptakan gerakan bertarung yang sangat indah bagaikan tarian burung merak. Jangan lupakan tentang kemampuannya menggunakan magic yang sangat luar biasa. Tipe gadis impian yang sempurna.

Tak heran jika banyak para pria yang menaruh mata dan hati padanya, termasuk juga teman-temannya Class Zero yang laki-laki (Contoh kasusnya yaitu Trey. Dia tidak sengaja menguping bahwa Trey menyatakan bahwa Rem tipe wanita idamannya dan dia berimpian ingin menikahinya suatu hari nanti. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada Machina maupun Rem di situ.). Dan tentu saja Machina merasa insecure dengan hal ini dan berusaha menghalangi para 'lebah' yang berusaha mendekati 'bunga'nya dan mengklaim bahwa 'bunga'nya itu miliknya.

Sayangnya, Ace tidak menginginkan 'bunga' itu. Dia lebih menginginkan si 'lebah' pemilik 'bunga' itu sendiri. Sayangnya lagi, dia juga seekor 'lebah'.

Lantas bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghasilkan madunya kalau bukan dari 'bunga' itu, justru dari 'lebah' pemilik absolut 'bunga' itu? Apakah dia harus mencuri 'nektar' dari 'lebah' tersebut? Tapi 'nektar' itu berasal dari 'bunga' tersebut, sedangkan dia tidak menginginkan 'nektar' dari 'bunga' itu, dia ingin 'nektar' yang dihasilkan sendiri oleh 'lebah' itu. Sayangnya sungguh bodoh sekali jika ada lebah bisa menghasilkan nektar sendiri di dunia nyata karena penghasil nektar tersebut berasal dari bunga dan lebah tinggal mengambilnya.

Kiasan yang terdengar indah namun sebenarnya menyakitkan dan sangat bodoh tersebut cocok itu menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Di saat banyak lelaki jatuh hati pada Rem, dia justru jatuh hati pada Machina, yang notabene bergender sama dengannya.

Bahkan Ace sebenarnya merupakan pria idaman setiap wanita seantero Akademeia, bisa dibilang dia seperti Rem versi pria. Dengan wajahnya yang androgini, tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan, penampilan yang cool, berkepribadian kalem dan dewasa, sehingga dia termasuk kategori pria idaman wanita. Sama seperti Rem, tipe lelaki impian yang sempurna (nyaris sempurna sebenarnya, karena tinggi badannya masih di bawah rata-rata tinggi badan pria pada umumnya). Bahkan karena saking menariknya pesona Ace, tinggi badannya bukan menjadi masalah bagi para wanita yang naksir padanya karena setidaknya tingginya masih di atas rata-rata tinggi badan normal wanita (setidaknya hal tersebut berhasil membuat Eight sempat tidak menyukainya sekaligus iri padanya karena Eight sering menjadi sasaran olokan tentang tinggi badan dibandingkan dirinya yang hampir semampai dengan Eight). Bahkan para wanita yang menggilainya juga sangat mengagumi pertarungannya selama latihan karena (sekali lagi seperti Rem) dia bertarung dengan kartu dan mampu menghasilkan gerakan yang agresif dan indah di saat yang bersamaan.

Sekali lagi kembali ke kiasan lebah dan bunga, para 'bunga' tersebut berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan menampilkan warna-warni yang indah di setiap 'kelopak bunga' mereka, berharap agar 'lebah' versi dirinya mau mengambil nektar dari para 'bunga' tersebut. Sayangnya, 'lebah' Ace sudah buta warna terhadap kelopak-kelopak dari para 'bunga' tersebut karena matanya hanya melihat keindahan warna daun segar yang justru berasal dari kedua batu zamrud milik 'lebah' yang bernama Machina Kunagiri tersebut, yang mengaku sebagai pemilik absolut dari 'bunga' Rem Tokimiya.

Ah, mata hijau itu... benar-benar membutakan dirinya, pikirnya.

"Ace..."

Sejenak ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Penglihatannya kembali tertuju pada... sepasang manik hijau yang selalu membutakannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tampaknya kau sangat murung." Tanya Machina to-the-point.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sangkal Ace

"Err... apa kata-kataku barusan menyinggungmu? Ah, pasti gara-gara ancamanku padamu barusan. Yang tadi itu aku cuma bercanda. Ayolah...aku tidak segitunya ingin menghajar orang lain. Aku juga nggak mau kena hukuman gara-gara itu. Lagipula aku masih ingin berteman baik denganmu, kok. Hehehe..." hibur Machina yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tepat pada sasarannya.

"Ah...aku juga nggak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kok. Tenang aja..." jawabnya menyangkal, lagi.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau gitu." Sejenak mereka terdiam, melupakan tugas mereka yang sudah terbengkalai sejak perbincangan mereka barusan.

"Machina, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu ya. Aku permisi dulu." Pamit Ace sebelum keluar dari ruang diskusi Chrystarium.

"Ace?" panggil Machina sesaat menghentikan langkah Ace.

"I-iya."

"Kau...benar-benar...tidak menyukai Rem sama sekali kan?" tanya Machina to-the-point. Kill sight tepat mengenai hati Ace.

"Ah, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja tidak. Please deh, aku saja baru sekedar mengenalnya dari pengenalan baru kalian. Itupun aku tahu tentangnya darimu. Dekat dengannya saja masih belum pernah. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya? Kau ini ada-ada saja deh nuduh orang." Omel Ace diselingi tawanya, yang sebenarnya di dalamnya terdapat amarah, kepedihan, dan patah hati.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu." DAR! HP point nya seketika mencapai 0, mati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Jawabnya seketika langsung keluar dari ruangan saat itu juga, tanpa dicegat lagi oleh Machina, bahkan sekedar mengatakan bahwa 'tadi apa yang kubicarakan jangan dimasukkan ke hati, ya?' pun tidak keluar dari mulut Machina. Sepertinya Machina sengaja ingin 'membunuh'nya.

-epha-

 **Ace POV**

 _Di toilet pria..._

Sakit...

Sakit...

Sakit sekali...

Begini ya rasanya sakit hati...

Padahal selama latihan di arena, bahkan berada di medan tempur pun aku sering mengalami banyak luka akibat serangan balik dari para monster yang menyeramkan dan menjijikan dsb. Tapi rasanya tidak sesakit yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba langit biru cerah dalam kedua mataku berubah mendung seketika, bahkan hujan lebatpun sudah turun dari mataku.

Padahal berkali-kali aku membasuh mukaku di wastafel, tapi berkali-kali air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Sial, bahkan rasanya saluran pernafasanku juga mampet gara-gara ini. Untunglah di tempat ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain hanya aku seorang diri. Bahkan tak ada orang yang masuk hanya untuk kencing. Sangat sepi dibandingkan dengan toilet wanita yang dalam setiap detik sudah pasti ada para wanita masuk keluar.

Sesaat aku bercermin di kaca atas wastafel tersebut. Langit dalam bola mataku berubah warna menjadi merah dan basah oleh karena air mata. Persis seperti cerita dongeng klasik tentang "Tempus Finis" di mana langit saat dunia akan kiamat berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Kondisi langit Tempus Finis yang memerah itu sangat persis dengan kondisi warna sklera putih mataku yang memerah. Tapi kenapa warna mataku masih tetap biru? Andaikan saja mataku berubah warna total menjadi merah, aku bisa menjadi Vermilion Bird L'cie, seorang pelayan kristal Vermilion Bird dalam dongeng "Tempus Finis" yang memiliki kekuatan super untuk mengikuti setiap perintah dari kristal tersebut (cukup aneh juga mendengar cerita dongeng tersebut. Sebuah benda dapat membudakkan manusia? Lucu juga, tapi miris). Setelah manusia tersebut berubah menjadi l'cie, warna matanya menyala berubah warna menjadi warna tiap kristal yang dilayaninya, seperti contohnya merah untuk Vermilion Bird. Bahkan seiring waktu dia menjadi l'cie, kekuatannya akan menjadi semakin kuat, namun seiring itu juga emosinya yang dimilikinya semasa manusianya tersebut akan menghilang menjadi seperti robot.

Andaikan saja aku menjadi l'cie, jika kristal tersebut berkenan, aku pasti akan... **membunuh Machina**.

"Machina bodoh..." kataku di depan cermin, nyaris tanpa emosi.

"...Machina bodoh..." kataku lagi tapi sedikit lebih keras.

"...Machina bodoh..." kataku semakin keras, nyaris ingin berteriak

"...MACHINA BODOH!" teriakku final, diiringi air mata yang menurun ke pipi.

Aku merosot ke dinding toilet tanpa peduli apakah lantai dan dinding kotor atau tidak, karena saat ini aku hanya ingin menumpahkan segala emosiku, menumpahkan air mata yang terus ingin keluar dari mataku.

Tapi kupikir-pikir...

"...semua ini karena akulah yang bodoh..." gumamku lirih.

Tentu saja, akulah yang paling bodoh, karena memandang matanya begitu saja. Bahkan aku sangat bodoh karena hanya memandang matanya saja aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Bodohnya lagi, pemilik mata orang yang aku cintai berjenis kelamin sama denganku.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kurasa bukan salah Machina bila menyukai Rem walaupun status mereka masih berteman. Kemungkinan peluang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sangat besar. Mereka sudah lama berteman sejak kecil dan juga mereka juga sering bersama. Hal itu sudah jelas menumbuhkan perasaan Machina terhadap teman wanitanya, meskipun belum tentu Rem menyadari perasaan Machina.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Machina dan Rem sangat serasi untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baik di sekolah maupun di medan tempur.

Machina memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa, bahkan peringkat HP (Health Point) nya tertinggi kedua setelah Nine (berarti dia sangat kuat), belum lagi peringkat-peringkat kemampuan berbagai elemen magic, attack, dan defensenya yang selalu berada di atas 7 besar. Belum pernah ada Class Zero, termasuk diriku sendiri, yang mampu menyeimbangkan berbagai peringkat stat-stat kemampuannya menjadi hampir sama tingginya dan belum pernah ada di antara kami yang mampu menaikkan semua stat kemampuan kami sampai masuk 7 besar ke atas (bahkan Nine yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai dewa perang hanya karena memiliki peringkat pertama di HP dan defensenya saja, tapi kemampuan sihirnya sangat payah).

Sedangkan Rem memiliki kemampuan sihir yang sangat luar biasa. Seperti cerita Machina, Rem memiliki kemampuan sihir yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung poin yang dimiliki dalam MP nya mencapai lebih dari 1.000, tak heran jika dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat 1 dalam menguasai berbagai elemen magic (sekali lagi, belum pernah ada di antara kami Class Zero yang mendapatkan lebih dari 1.000 poin untuk peringkat stat MP meskipun selama ini kami bertarung lebih sering menggunakan magic daripada senjata kami).

Ah, aku jadi iri sama mereka.

Belum banyak sekali di kalangan para siswa yang mengatakan bahwa Machina dan Rem itu bagaikan burung lovebird yang tak bisa dipisahkan karena sering mereka bersama, bahkan sangat serasi. Tak jarang ada yang bertanya pada mereka tentang kapan mereka akan berpacaran.

Ugh!

Hatiku jadi semakin sakit rasanya mengingat itu.

Meskipun baik aku dan Rem bagi mereka sama-sama makhluk Tuhan paling diidamkan oleh setiap lawan jenis (lucunya ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Rem lebih cocok berpasangan denganku daripada Machina yang egois dan overprotektif kata mereka), tapi aku merasa cemburu padanya, karena mampu mendapatkan hati Machina.

Mungkinkah mata Rem yang berwarna merah rubi juga seindah mata zamrud Machina? Mungkinkah Machina lebih mengagumi mata cantiknya Rem daripada aku? Apakah mungkin dulu Machina menyukai Rem karena kontak mata?

Ah, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Memangnya setiap orang harus suka seseorang karena matanya? Toh belum tentu juga seperti itu.

Hanya saja...

"Andaikan saja aku jadi wanita..." gumamku pelan

Yah, selama ini aku tak suka jika ada yang mengatakan aku ini seperti seorang gadis (bahkan aku masih ingat betul insiden menyakitkan di mana aku harus berdandan seperti siswi gara-gara kalah taruhan dalam main kartu. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar teman-temanku yang sudah mengerjaiku terutama Nine), tapi sekarang...

...aku justru berkeinginan untuk berganti kelamin menjadi wanita hanya karena seorang Machina?

Sebenarnya mudah saja aku menjadi seorang gadis. Yah seperti hukuman kalah taruhanku dulu, tinggal pake seragam perempuan, sedikit polesan bedak tipis, polesan lipstik berwarna senada di bibirku dan polesan maskara untuk menambah kelentikan bulu mataku. Tak lupa dengan jepit rambut untuk menambah kesan cewek (karena rambutku sudah sehalus sutra seperti rambutnya cewek).

VOILA!

Jadilah aku gadis paling cantik di dunia.

Bahkan kecantikanku mengalahkan kecantikan teman-teman perempuanku sendiri. Banyak pria merayuku (yang satu ini aku sedikit jijik dengan kenangan menjijikkan seperti itu).

Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mengalahkan Rem dalam kontes kecantikan ratu sejagad dunia, bila perlu kontes mendapatkan hati Machina Kunagiri.

Tapi...

Ugh...imajinasi liar bodohku sama sekali tak akan membantu.

Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apa Machina akan menyukaiku sebagai seorang gadis dan bukan Rem? Bahkan agar Machina menyukaiku, aku harus melakukan operasi kelamin untuk menjadi seorang gadis?

Heck! Terlalu riskan untuk melakukan operasi kelamin yang butuh biaya yang sangat mahal. Bahkan belum tentu juga jika aku jadi wanita maka Machina otomatis akan menyukaiku.

Sepertinya akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Machina yang jelas-jelas orientasinya lurus.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa semudah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang yang bergender sama denganku? Segitu miringkah orientasiku?

Tapi mata itu...

Mata itu memberikan cahaya yang sangat memikat hatiku.

Warna hijau itu...

Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa hanya karena warna mata hijau bisa mencuri hatiku? Padahal aku yakin masih banyak orang yang bermata hijau selain dirinya. Tapi kenapa hanya dia? Mungkinkan Class Zero tidak punya stok orang bermata hijau sehingga melihat orang bermata hijau saja aku sudah tergila-gila saja? Tapi, teman-temanku lainnya tidak segila itu. Apa cuma aku saja yang terlalu gila? Mungkinkan kebiasaanku mengamati orang-orang membuatku terkena getahnya sendiri?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa aku menyukai mata hijaunya?

Tapi...

Mata hijau itu sendiri yang memikat hatiku... memberikan harapan untukku... mata itulah yang menjeratku dalam cinta.

Tapi mulut kasarnyalah yang justru menghancurkan harapan itu. Seakan tak merestuiku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Machina.

Kata-kata tentang tuduhan bahwa aku menyukai Rem serta sikap kecemburuannya terhadapku membuatku benar-benar sakit hati.

Heck! Asal kau tahu saja Mr. Kunagiri, aku tidak menyukai Rem Tokimiya dan sama sekali tidak akan menyukai teman wanitamu itu! Aku hanya mencintaimu, Machina Kunagiri! Hanya kau seorang!

Yah, setidaknya sudah kuungkapkan perasaannya. Hanya di dalam hatiku saja.

Sekali lagi, air mata sialan itu kembali keluar tanpa ijin.

-epha-

 **Author POV**

 _Di ruang diskusi Chrytarium..._

Di waktu yang sama, Machina mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas bagiannya sambil menunggu Ace yang tak kunjung balik dari toilet.

'Tumben lama sekali dia di sana.' Pikirnya.

Namun sesaat dia kembali teringat kata-kata yang barusan Ace ucapkan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya dia sempat menangkap kata-kata Ace yang pertama barusan mengenai alasan Ace memilih Machina sebagai partner belajarnya.

 _"Agar aku bisa menatap matamu. Indah sekali."_

Sejenak dia berhenti dari kerjaannya dan merenung sesaat...

Dia juga sempat memandang mata Ace.

'Mata biru itu... benar-benar indah...' ucapnya dalam hati.

Machina mulai membayangkan bagaimana mata Ace memancarkan sinar langit biru yang cerah seperti langit biru di musim semi. Sejenak ia tersenyum membayangkan pesona mata Ace yang bahkan mengalahkan mata para gadis. Bahkan Machina masih belum bisa membandingkan mata Ace dengan Rem. Mungkin baginya, mata Ace sama indahnya dengan mata Rem, hanya saja warna matanya biru, dan juga bulu mata Ace tidak sepanjang bulu mata Rem. Tapi bentuk mata bulatnya begitu menawan dan cantik seperti mata seorang gadis.

Namun seketika senyumannya memudar dan berganti menjadi alis yang mengerut. Ia juga sempat memperhatikan ekspresi matanya yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan sedikit kesedihan, entah apa penyebabnya. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan.

Namun sejenak dia bergumam.

"sebegitu besarkah perasaanmu terhadapku, Ace?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hi readers, maaf banget ya kalo vakum sangat lama sekali karena berbagai hal (yang sebenarnya lebih dominan pada rasa malas, menulis itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan).

Sebenarnya aku malas ngelanjutin gara-gara nggak ada feedback dari para reader makanya aku nggak ada semangat untuk ngelanjutin. bahkan aku sempat lupa jalan cerita selanjutnya. tapi karena ada yang 'memaksa' untuk dilanjutin, akhirnya semangat 45 ku mulai muncul.

sebenarnya yang kutulis ini bukan chap 2 yang sesungguhnya, tapi karena chap 2 yang kutulis sebenarnya itu adalah POV nya Machina, maka rasanya bakal kurang ada feelnya. malah terkesan bocor (spoiler). Bahkan chap 2 yang asli itu lebih ke flashback bagaimana dia jadi Class Zero dan pertemuannya dengan Ace dan bagaimana dia mendeskripsikan tentang mata Ace menurut sudut pandangnya dan perasaannya ketika memandang mata Ace. Makanya chap ini yang seharusnya merupakan chap 3 ini aku jadikan sebagai chap 2, itupun kutulis secara mengalir saja, berlawanan dengan alur cerita yang sudah kubayang sebelumnya. tapi setidaknya masih nyambung lah daripada nggak sama sekali. Chap 2 yang asli aku upload jauh-jauh hari saja deh seiring jalan ceritanya.

Dan maaf jika chap untuk saat ini merupakan chap yang paling panjang dan bertele-tele. But at least, hope you like it, and enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

NB:

Oh ya, dulu aku sempat bilang kalo setting cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada kristalnya sama sekali. Tapi di bab dua disebutin kalo mereka masih bisa belajar menggunakan magic, padahal di game tersebut menyatakan bahwa magic yang mereka gunakan itu berasal dari kristal. Nah karena _misconcept_ yang kubuat tersebut, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat setting cerita di mana mereka belajar magic itu emang alamiah dan bakat, bukan berasal dari kristal, yah kayak sekolah Hogwartz versi Final Fantasy gitu.

Dan juga monster-monsternya itu sekali lagi bukan berasal dari Milites Empire karena Rubrum Dominion dan Milites Empire itu sama sekali nggak berperang dan tidak ada rasa permusuhan di antara mereka (karena yang bikin 4 negara berperang itu sebenarnya berasal dari kristal, masuk akal, bukan?), dan masing-masing negara berurusan dengan negara masing-masing. Jadi monster-monster macam flan, behemoth, dll itu emang berasal dari luar yang bisa mengancam keselamatan orang jika sampai masuk ke wilayah negara itu dan memakan banyak korban (modelnya kayak di Shingeki no Kyojin di mana titan-titannya berasal dari luar dinding entah darimana asalnya). Kalo tiga negara lainnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting banget dalam cerita ini, karena sebenarnya inti cerita tersebut lebih ke Machina dan Ace tentunya.

_epha_

* * *

 _Sore hari..._

Setelah menangis sendirian di kamar mandi, Ace segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke lorong dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan, muka sembab, dan mata bengkak (walaupun berkali-kali ia cuci muka tapi muka sembannya masih belum hilang. Untungnya karena hari sudah sore, lorong yang ia lewati terhitung sepi. Tak banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang melewati jalam tersebut sehingga tak akan ada yang tahu kalau Ace yang terkenal dengan image cool dan dewasa itu ditemukan habis menangis tidak jelas. Bisa hancur image yang ia jaga selama bertahun-tahun.

Ah, semua ini gara-gara Machina...

Bodoh, kenapa harus Machina yang ia pikirkan?

Semenjak ia mengenal Machina, kini segala macam emosi yang selama ini dapat ia kendalikan kini mulai tak tak terkendali lagi. Misalnya perasaan senang ketika Machina mengajaknya jalan-jalan menelusuri Akademeia sambil berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, perasaan senang ketika ia tahu bahwa Machina ternyata juga pecinta Chocobo seperti dirinya (bahkan berdasarkan keterangan dari Rem, Machina punya tendensi untuk memberikan nama unik dan lucu terhadap chocobo dan juga pernah menamai chocobo kakaknya dengan nama Chichiri), dan perasaan senang ketika Machina mengajaknya balap chocobo (teman-teman nya sampai menyorakinya bahwa ia sudah punya teman sesama Chocobo lovers).

Tapi perasaan senang yang itu bukanlah perasaan senang biasa dimana ia mengekspresikannya dengan tersenyum saja, perasaan senang yang ia rasakan saat itu benar-benar meluap begitu saja. Tanpa rasa jaim. Semuanya diluapkan dengan senyuman lebar.

Anehnya, hal yang ia alami hanya ketika berinteraksi dengan Machina. Ketika ia berinteraksi teman-temannya ia tetap menjadi Ace yang biasanya, Ace yang kalem dan jaim.

Bahkan ketika ia sedihpun, ini pertama kalinya ia menangis meraung-raung di kamar mandi ketika Machina menuduhnya menyukai Rem. Sebenarnya bisa saja yang dia katakan itu hanya candaan saja. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, dia tidak bercanda. Machina benar-benar menuduhnya. Dan yang membuat ia semakin sedih adalah... Ia benar-benar patah hati. Patah hati karena Machina masih straight sedangkan dirinya sudah merasa melenceng mencintai seseorang yang masih straight.

Entahlah, mengapa sampai sebegitunya Machina mendominasi seluruh perasaan dan emosi dalam dirinya.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di Chrystarium. Ia segera merapikan bajunya sekali lagi dan mengelap wajah serta merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sekali lagi supaya tak ada yang melihat dirinya sehabis nangis lalu segera menuju ruang diskusi Chrystarium.

Sesampainya di ruang tersebut, Ace tak menyangka ruang ini telah sepi, tak seramai tadi. Pasti semua pengunjung sudah pulang.

Tapi, apa Machina juga sudah pulang?

Ah, ternyata Machina masih ada di tempat mereka tadi, sibuk mengerjakan sebagian tugas mereka, hampir tak menyadari kedatangan Ace.

"Oh, hei Ace! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Kenapa kau lama sekali ke kamar mandinya? Kupikir kau hanya buang air kecil saja? Ini sudah aku kerjakan sebagian di sini, sisanya mungkin bisa kau kerjakan atau kita kerjakan bersama besoknya. Oh ya, soal-soal yang diberikan pada taichou ini seperti soal esai saja. Malah menurutku agak cenderung mudah kalau dikerjakan sendiri, tapi kenapa taichou meminta kita mengerjakan bareng ya? Pake presentasi pula? Ace... Ace..." namun yang dipanggil hanya diam saja.

"Ace. Kau tidak apa-apa ka- Ace! Kau kenapa?" sahut Machina kaget setelah melihat wajah Ace yang bengkak dan mata memerah meskipun ia sudah berusaha membasuh mukanya dan mengelapnya berkali-kali sampai memerah tapi tetap saja tidak menghilang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir, tadi aku mendadak flu berat dan... hatchi...pileknya benar-benar membuntui lubang hidungku sampai mampet. Jadinya begini. Hatchi..." jawab Ace berbohong dengan bersin palsunya. Sebenarnya berbohong seperti itu bukan kebiasaannya. Apalagi ketika ia berbohong pada teman-temannya, mereka langsung percaya begitu saja karena gaya Ace yang begitu meyakinkan sehingga tak terdeteksi suatu kebohongan dalam diri Ace. Tapi, kenapa?

"Ace... kau habis menangis ya?"

Skak mat! Machina langsung saja tahu kalau Ace sedang menangis.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya..."

"Jangan bohong! Wajah seperti itu sudah terlihat jelas kalau kau habis menangis. Apalagi matamu yang memerah dan membengkak bukankah menandakan kau habis menangis? Orang flu berat nggak ada gejala mata memerah dan membengkak."

"Cih! Kau ini sama sok tahunya dengan Trey." Elak Ace.

"Ini bukan sok tahu. Ini memang sudah jadi hal yang sangat umum di masyarakat. Kalian Class Zero saja yang jarang berbaur dengan masyarakat umum selain hanya di Peristylium dan saat misi, itu saja. Class First sampai Class Twelfth saja sering berbaur satu sama lain. Kalian saja yang tidak pernah kelihatan berbaur dengan kelas lainnya."

"Kau ini sama saja seperti Rem. Dulu sewaktu kami masih belum masuk Class Zero aku pernah mergok dia batuk-batuk. Kutanya apa dia sakit, dia malah jawab tidak sampai berkali-kali kutanya dia selalu menjawab tidak, tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya mulai sedikit memucat. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan dia pingsan di saat waktunya Class Seventh latihan di arena. Setelah kami membawanya ke UKS dia ternyata menderita bronchitis dan harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk ditangani. Untungnya bronchitisnya bisa cepat ditangani sebelum terlambat. Tapi dari kejadian itu, aku mengerti bahwa kebohongan takkan selamanya bisa menutupi kebenaran yang ada."

'Cih, kenapa harus Rem yang ada di otakmu?' pikir Ace

Seketika mereka saling adu pandang untuk berargumen satu sama lain. Mata Ace semakin menyipit, begitu juga Machina.

"Apa gara-gara tadi aku menuduhmu menyukai Rem?" tanya Machina hati-hati.

'Ah, kenapa pertanyaan itu lagi? Persetan dengan tuduhanmu itu! Persetan dengan Rem sahabat kentalmu itu! Rem lah penghalang bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu.' Pikir Ace masih dalam api kecemburuannya yang tidak wajar.

"Hari sudah semakin sore. Ayo kita pulang." Tapi belum sempat melangkah tangannya ditahan oleh Machina.

"Kalau memang karena itu masalahnya meskipun itu hanya candaan, aku minta maaf." Ujar Machina tulus, namun Ace hanya diam saja.

"Queen pernah cerita padaku kalau kau itu biasanya kalem dan tenang saat menghadapi masalah, tapi terkadang kau itu juga bisa jadi sensitif di saat tertentu. Deuce bahkan juga memberitahukanku lebih dalam lagi bahwa kau akan benar-benar merasa sedih saat kau benar-benar kehilangan orang yang amat kau cintai."

"Mungkin di luar orang boleh melihatmu berkepribadian kuat dan dewasa. Tapi kau takkan bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau kau masih punya kelemahan dalam hal tertentu baik yang aku dan teman-temanmu tahu atau tidak. Jadi jangan pernah tutupi dirimu sendiri. Toh kalau kau takut jika teman-temanmu tahu kau menangis, aku takkan memberitahukannya kepada mereka. Meskipun aku anak baru, tapi untuk urusan jaga rahasia aku akan jaga rahasia itu baik-baik."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Machina. Omonganmu itu tidak ada inti yang jelas. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Trey. Aku mau pulang." Elak Ace tapi sekali lagi tangan Ace masih ditahan oleh Machina.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan tentang ini."

"Auw! Lepaskan aku! Tanganku sakit, bodoh!" keluh Ace sambil mengumpati Machina.

"Kalau kau mau tetap di sini dengarkan aku sampai selesai, baru kau boleh pulang!" titah Machina. Tak terasa mereka baru sadar kalau suara mereka begitu keras di ruangan. Untunglah ini di ruang diskusi, bukan di Chrystarium utamanya (dan untungnya cuma mereka berdua saja yang ada di sini), bisa-bisa diusir oleh penjaga tempat tersebut.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Ace mengangguk menurutinya. Seketika Machina melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan Ace hanya diam di tempat mendengarkan penjelasan Machina.

"Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bersedih lebih jelasnya, tapi maaf kalau aku malah terlalu banyak membahas tentang Rem terus-menerus seakan-akan aku cemburu jika ada orang lain selain diriku yang boleh mendekati Rem. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya alasan yang sesungguhnya." Jelas Machina.

"Lantas apa alasanmu sesungguhnya? Memangnya sebegitu pentingkah hidupmu untuk Rem sampai-sampai semua orang tidak boleh mendekatinya padahal kau sendiri sudah mengakui kalau kau bukan pacarnya?"

"Karena hanya Rem satu-satunya teman sekaligus keluarga yang kupunya." Aku Machina. Ace kemudian terdiam.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak punya teman. Sejak kecil aku sering dibully oleh teman-temanku dan mengataiku mesin, robot, dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan benda mati karena namaku Machina. Di antara semua itu, hanya Rem satu-satunya yang mau berteman denganku dan yang selalu membelaku."

"Orang tuaku... meninggal karena kecelakaan... sedangkan kakakku...hiks... kakakku... uh... meninggal setahun yang lalu karena... ditabrak truk...hiks... Semenjak saat itu..." Machina menjeda sebentar sambil mengusap air mata yang tak terasa jatuh di matanya. Ace yang memperhatikan matanya seketika mulai terenyuh melihat Machina menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Machina menangis meskipun hanya sedikit menitikkan air matanya. Ace merasa sakit melihat mata hijau yang amat ia kagumi menangis meskipun ia sendiri juga habis menangis.

"Aku ingin Rem menjadi temanku satu-satunya dan aku ingin melindunginya dari siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Meskipun dia punya banyak temanpun aku tetap akan selalu bersamanya. Meskipun kami sekarang jadi bagian dari Class Zero sekalipun, aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku sebagai teman lamanya. Atau paling tidak... aku masih keluarga..." Ujarnya lirih.

Ace pun akhirnya memahami persoalan Machina, meskipun ia masih merasa sakit hati pada Rem yang menjadi _concern_ utama Machina. Setidaknya biarkan ia menjadi _concern_ utama Machina, yah paling tidak sebagai sahabat, meskipun cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan pun setidaknya Machina masih punya waktu untuknya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang tentang masalahmu. Tapi mulai hari ini jangan asal menuduh orang sembarangan meskipun itu hanya candaan atau karena masalah pribadimu. Kau harus bisa membaur pada orang sekitarmu selain Rem. Meskipun kami Class Zero memang jarang berbaur dengan orang umum, tapi kami berduabelas saling mengenal satu sama lain dan tidak berpihak pada satu orang pun. Jadi kau juga sama saja mengisolasikan diri meskipun kau mencoba membaur pada masyarakat umum tapi yang kau pikirkan cuma sahabatmu. Setidaknya jangan sampai kau mengekangnya terlalu lebih. Dia juga wanita yang butuh dimengerti, bukan?"

"Lagipula kami Class Zero adalah keluarga. Mulai saat ini... kau... dan Rem... juga menjadi bagian dari keluarga Class Zero."

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah mereka selesai berdebat penuh emosi, mereka akhirnya mulai sedikit mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Tapi... kalau boleh tanya... kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis, Machina."

"Kau menangis, Ace... wajahmu itu sudah jelas-jelas habis menangis."

"Kalau aku menangis itu juga bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ace sedikit ketus.

"Bohong! Kau menangis pasti gara-gara aku, ya kan?"

"Cih! Sok tahu kau ini!" elak Ace.

"Ace... apa kau... ada rasa terhadapku?" tanya Machina selidik

Deg!

Machina benar-benar ingin cari tahu tentang perasaannya saat ini. Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak? Tapi jika ia jawab sesungguhnya, ia takut Machina pasti akan menjauhinya karena merasa jijik padanya.

Bisa dilihat matanya Machina yang terus menyelidik kebenaran yang ada.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini? Santai saja, Ace! Jangan tunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan!' Sugestinya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok! Hihihi..."

Entah mendengar jawaban Machina itu ia harus merespon dengan marah, atau justru senang. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Lagian aku tahu kok, mana mungkin cowok seperfect dirimu suka sesama jenis? Kau digilai oleh para gadis di Peristylium, pastinya kau ingin mendapatkan cewek cantik, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah..." entah jawaban seperti apa yang dia kasih. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan lega, juga perasaan kecewa yang menghinggapi hatinya. Machina masih belum menyadari perasaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, hari sudah semakin sore menjelang malam. Sepertinya kita harus benar-benar pulang sebelum diusir oleh penjaga. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi pekerjaan kita."

Machina dan Ace kemudian mengambil tugas mereka dan menaruh buku-buku yang mereka baca untuk ditaruh di tempatnya. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari Chrystarium bersama.

 **Ace POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Machina, karena setelah kejadian tadi kami jadi banyak diam. Tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulut kami. Padahal tiap kami bersama pasti ada topik pembicaraan, baik penting maupun tidak penting sama sekali sampai yang terlalu privat bagi kami pun dibicarakan.

Tanpa sadar punggung tanganku bersentuhan punggung tangannya.

Tangannya begitu hangat meskipun hanya secara bergesekan saja.

Ada keinginan untuk menggandeng tangannya. Jari-jariku bergerak perlahan mencoba menyentuh tangannya. Tapi, aku tak punya keberanian.

Jari-jariku tetap terus bergetar mencari kehangatan tangannya, tapi yang ada hanya kepalan tanganku saja. Masih belum berani menggandeng tangannya secara langsung.

Lalu aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari...

Tangannya Machina...

Tunggu! Machina... menggandeng tanganku?

Ini...benar-benar... seperti mimpi...

"Apa kau merasa hangat sekarang?" Aku menoleh ke Machina saat Machina menanyakannya. Seketika Machina pun membalasnya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Jadi aku menggandeng tanganmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih banyak, Machina." Jawabku sedikit tersipu. Justru aku sangat senang dengan perlakuan ini.

"Apa kau merasa hangat sekarang?" ulang Machina.

"Hangat? Ya tentu saja hangat." Ya. Tanganmu benar-benar sangat hangat di telapak tanganku, Machina.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sungkan kalau mau menggandeng tanganku kalau kau merasa kedinginan. Atau perlu kau bernaung di jubahku?"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih banyak. Ini sudah cukup untukku." Jawabku

Jadi selama perjalanan menuju asrama kami, kami saling bergandengan tangan berbagi kehangatan.

Dari sini mungkin Machina masih memikirkan tentang Rem dan bahkan sempat menuduhku menyukai Rem. Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan Machina selama Rem bukan pacarnya. Yah, setidaknya masih ada pendekatan untuk kami. Dan selama Machina masih belum menjauhiku karena perasaanku, aku akan bersikap sebaik-baiknya terhadapnya.

Mungkin siapa tahu... Machina mulai ada rasa terhadapku...meskipun itu mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang yang bergender sama denganku. Setidaknya...aku ingin...Machina merasakan cintaku...untuk sejenak...perlahan.

Hingga mata hijau itu...hanya tertuju padaku...

Pada mata biruku...

Hingga di dalam mataku, terpantul bayangannya,

Di matanya, terpantul pula bayanganku.

_epha_

 **Author POV**

 _1 minggu kemudian..._

Setelah melewati masa-masa sibuk mereka dengan tugas kelompok mereka (ada yang merasa _excited_ , namun ada juga yang merasa dongkol karena tidak sesuai harapan), akhirnya tiba waktunya bagi ketujuh tim tersebut untuk mempresentasikan hasil tugas mereka selama satu minggu. Dan kabar gembiranya lagi, untuk membuat suasana lebih berbeda akhirnya Kurasame memutuskan untuk meminta murid-muridnya pindah tempat duduk sesuka hati mereka asalkan mereka mau berpindah tempat dari tempat duduk mereka asalnya.

Ace memilih duduk tempat duduk di pojok kanan depan karena dekat dengan jendela dan dia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar dari jendela tersebut. Namun yang membuat Ace merasa senang adalah Machina memilih duduk sebangku dengannya walaupun terpisah satu kursi (NB: di game tersebut satu meja ada tiga kursi). Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Ace merasa bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa satu bangku dengan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.

'Itu berarti aku bisa menatap mata hijaunya yang menghadap ke depan setiap hari tanpa ia tahu.' Pikirnya.

Ya, Ace benar-benar sudah terobsesi pada mata Machina. Yang ia inginkan selama bersama Machina hanyalah ingin menatap matanya saja dan mengagumi keindahan matanya.

Namun seketika wajah Ace yang semula tersenyum mendadak berubah menjadi muram tatkala Machina justru berbincang dengan Rem, tepat di sebelahnya.

Ah, rupanya Machina duduk di sebelah Ace karena di sebelah kanannya ada Rem yang duduk satu meja dengan Deuce yang tepat di dekatnya dan Cater di sebelah kanannya Deuce. Hanya jalur jalan yang menjadi jarak buat mereka. Terlihat sekali Machina cukup akrab ketika berbincang dengan Rem. Sangat akrab. Atau mungkin...

Sangat mesra...

Ah, entah bagaimana Ace harus menanggapi ini, apakah ia harus tetap bahagia atau justru merasa sedih melihat kenyataan ini, toh ia tetap harus bersyukur karena Machina menjadi teman sebangku dengannya. Setidaknya... melihat matanya dari samping sudah cukup memuaskan untuknya, asalkan dia tidak membelakanginya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya pikir setelah seminggu lamanya kalian mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan, kalian pasti sudah siap untuk maju mempresentasikan pekerjaan kalian. Di sini saya sudah membawa tugas yang kalian kumpulkan dua hari sebelumnya."

Namun respon dari berbagai tim berbeda-beda, ada yang merasa excited (sekali lagi), namun ada yang merasa enggan untuk mempresentasikan hasil pekerjaan bersama mereka, entah karena merasa kerjaan mereka masih kurang sempurna, atau karena merasa gugup, atau masalah paling klasik yang pasti menjadi momok bagi tiap siswa yang berkelompok...

...enggan untuk maju bersama anggota kelompok yang amat tidak disukainya.

"Baiklah, sesuai nomor urut yang telah ditulis sebelumnya, tim nomor 1, Rem dan Deuce, kalian maju ke depan untuk mempresentasikan hasil pekerjaan kalian." Titah Kurasame kemudian Rem dan Deuce maju ke depan untuk mempresentasikan hasil pekerjaan mereka. Ace kemudian menggenggam tangan Machina yang langsung reflek menoleh kepadanya.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah dengan mereka. Kita juga harus bisa mempresentasikan pekerjaan kita jauh lebih baik. Kita yang laki-laki tentu tak mau dikalahkan oleh wanita bukan?" ujar Ace menyemangati.

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Kita harus bisa menjadi tim terbaik." Ujar Machina balik

Tangan Machina membalas genggamannya Ace dan mereka saling tersenyum. Mata mereka pun ikut tersenyum.

_epha_

Hasil perolehan nilai mereka setelah 3 jam sudah keluar. Class zero tampak gugup melihat hasil perolehan nilai tim mereka ditulis di papan.

Tim 1 (Rem & Deuce): 98

Tim 2 (King & Cater): 89

Tim 3 (Cinque & Trey): 90

Tim 4 (Machina & Ace): 97

Tim 5 (Seven & Sice): 77

Tim 6 (Jack & Eight): 75

Tim 7 (Queen & Nine): 83

Dengan perolehan nilai kelompok tersebut, sudah pasti berbagai reaksi pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang senang, ada yang kaget, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi ada pula yang tampak sangat kecewa. Sekali lagi **sangat kecewa** , bukan hanya kecewa saja.

Salah satunya yaitu Trey.

"Ah, kenapa nilainya cuma 90? Selisihnya jauh sekali 7 nilai sama timnya Ace? Apa akunya yang terlalu banyak bicara selama presentasi atau Cinque nya yang terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana? Padahal aku sudah susah payah ngajarin Cinque agar bisa mengerti materi dari soal-soal itu sekaligus presentasi lebih baik. Nasib... nasib..." keluh Trey merana.

Sedangkan partnernya justru happy tidak ketulungan karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 70, bahkan mendapatkan nilai 90 merupakan suatu prestasi yang amat luar biasa baginya. Ini semua berkat Trey.

"Yippi, akhirnya kelompok kita dapat nilai 90. Makasih ya Trey udah ngajarin aku. Kita emang tim yang terbaik sekelas ini, hahaha..." yang direspon cuma tersenyum kecut tanpa diketahui oleh Cinque kalau Trey sebenarnya masih kurang puas dengan nilainya, terutama bagi murid yang merasa paling pintar sekelas. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Namanya juga tim. Semua anggota harus dinilai sama rata.

Lalu Kurasame mengumumkan bahwa akan ada yang dihukum untuk mengerjakan tugas secara individu atas kurangnya performa dalam mempresentasikan hasil tugas atau ketidakkompakan dalam mempresentasikan tugas.

"Sice, karena selama kau mempresentasikan tugasmu bersama Seven tampak tidak fokus dan hanya diam saja selama ditanya juga gugup-gugup sendiri seperti orang di dunia lain, kau harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan secara individu. Kau sudah tahu kan konsekwensinya, bukan?" tegas Kurasame sedikit olokan pedas khasnya.

Yang dihukum hanya bisa meratapi penderitaannya. Seven berusaha menghiburnya tapi ditepis oleh Sice karena merasa takut padanya.

"Eight, kau juga dihukum untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan secara individu karena selama presentasi kau tampak jaga jarak dengan Jack. Terlihat sekali kau tampak enggan sekali berbaur dengan partnermu. Kau tahu ini **presentasi bersama** , bukan jadi penjaga gerbang yang berdiri menjauh sisi kanan sisi kiri. Lihatlah! Nilai timmu bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada timnya Sice. Bahkan paling terburuk sekelas ini." Kritik Kurasame jauh lebih pedas dari biasanya.

"Err, maaf Taichou. Tapi selama presentasi tadi saya yang lebih aktif mempresentasikan bahkan menjawab pertanyaan."

"Iya memang. Tapi bukankah berarti kau tampak egois sekali dengan tidak berdiskusi dengan Jack partnermu sekalipun Jack termasuk murid dengan peringkat prestasi paling bawah ke 3, bahkan tiap kali Jack mendekatimu kau justru menjauh darinya?." Tanya Kurasame yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Yang ditanya hanya bisa minta maaf dan siap menerima konsekwensinya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengerjakan sendirian tanpa harus bersama Jack lagi." Gumam Eight

"Oh ya, ada pengecualian."

"Pe-pengecualian?" tanya Eight bingung. Maksudnya pengecualian apa?

"Karena dalam kasus ini kau tidak kompak dengan partnermu karena kau sengaja menjauh dari partnermu entah karena kau tidak suka atau ada masalah lain, maka sebagai hukumannya lagi Jack yang menjadi orang satu-satunya yang akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas tersebut."

"APA?!"

"Tunggu Taichou! Apa saya juga ikut dihukum gara-gara presentasi kami tadi?" tanya Jack

"Tidak! Untuk kali ini kau tidak akan dihukum karena kau sudah konsisten dalam presentasi tadi meskipun jawabanmu kurang memuaskan. Kau hanya perlu membantu Eight mengerjakan tugas tambahannya saja. Ingat! Tidak ada yang boleh membantu mereka atau sekedar memberitahu jawaban kepada mereka. Pengecualian untuk Eight, karena kesalahannya dengan sengaja melakukan jaga jarak jauh dengan Jack, maka sebagai hukuman tambahannya Jack yang akan membantumu untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Tapi, taichou. Dia kan kurang pintar!"

"Tak peduli mau dia pintar atau bodoh tetap dia yang akan membantumu menjalani hukumanmu."

"Tapi taichou- "

"Karena masalah tinggi badanmu dengan Jack? Memangnya ngaruh ya masalah sepele itu sama harga dirimu itu sampai presentasi saja main jaga jarak partner, hah?" Jleb! Tepat pada sasaran. Apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh Eight kini langsung diketahui oleh Kurasame yang langsung ngomong to the point.

"Err, itu..."

"Ace juga murid terpendek di kelas ini setelah dirimu. Tapi toh dia santai saja dengan partnernya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Buktinya performa mereka sangat bagus saat mempresentasikan tugas mereka." Tukas Kurasame. Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya bergumam dalam hati saja.

'Memang bukan tinggi badan yang menjadi permasalahanku. Tapi...'

Sesaat matanya tertuju pada Machina yang menolehnya karena apa yang dibicarakan oleh commander tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Machina. Sekali lagi mereka saling menatap mata sambil tersenyum.

'Mata itu yang menjadi masalah untukku. Karena pesona matanya telah mencuri hatiku.'

"Tapi dia kan..." protes Eight tapi sekali lagi dipotong oleh Kurasame.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Keputusanku sudah mutlak. Atau kau mau kutambah hukumannya jika kau protes sekali lagi?" ancam Kurasame.

"Ma-maaf, taichou." Jawab Eight lemas.

"Syukurin loe biksu kurcaci, emang enak di _skak-mat_ in sama taichou?! Salahnya sendiri cuma mikirin tinggi badan orang doang." Gumam Nine menyukurinya.

"Jack, kau kutugaskan untuk mengawasi Eight dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Laporkan ke saya tiap harinya sebelum pengumpulan tugasnya."

Cih, segitunya? TERLALU!

"Youkai, taichou!" jawab Jack penuh semangat.

"Nine, saya berpikir kau pasti bakal masuk dalam daftar orang yang kena hukuman ini karena kau sering langganan hukuman dariku. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata timmu lumayan kompak juga meskipun kulihat kalian berdua sering bercekcokan selama presentasi, tapi setidaknya kalian berdua cukup kompak dalam presentasinya." Puji Kurasame dengan sedikit olokan yang ditujukan kepada Nine.

"Yah gimana lagi taichou? Wong saya aja sering diancam sama si ketua kelas ini kalau nggak tampil baik, apalagi kalau udah ngeluarin jurus **Janus Queen mode on** nya." Aku Nine sedangkan yang dibicarakan justru mendesis.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, idiot." Desis Queen yang berada di barisan depan.

"Oh begitu rupanya? Kalau begitu kalian sering-seringlah berkelompok. Kurasa kalian cocok. Memang nggak salah jika nilai tim kalian lebih bagus dibandingkan dua kelompok barusan. Queen! Kerja bagus untuk menjadi pawangnya Nine. Kalau perlu keluarkan jurus andalanmu sampai dia berubah jadi anak baik dan penurut." Titah Kurasame sedangkan yang disuruh cuma bisa ngedumel sendiri.

"Oh ya, pengumpulannya paling lambat 3 hari setelahnya di ruang saya. Mengerti?" yang terkena hukuman hanya menjawab dengan lesu.

"Saya rasa untuk yang lainnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti mengenai hasil tugas kalian. Kerja kalian cukup bagus. Oh ya, ada dua tim yang menurut saya paling mengesankan. Tim nomor 1 dan 4. Kalian sungguh luar biasa, meskipun selisih poin kalian hanya 1 tapi nilai kalian untuk tim ini hampir mencapai sempurna. Apalagi untuk Rem dan Machina, kalian benar-benar mampu membaur diri dengan masing-masing partner senior kalian lebih kompak. Jawaban kalian sungguh mengesankan. Kalian hebat sekali untuk ukuran siswa baru kelas ini." Puji Kurasame. Rem dan Machina tersenyum menyambut pujian dari Kurasame.

"Deuce dan Ace. Kerja kalian dalam belajar bersama murid-murid baru sangat bagus. Bahkan kalian tidak sungkan sharing dengan mereka. Saya apresiasi dengan sikap suportif kalian." Deuce dan Ace juga ikut tersenyum. Masing-masing kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum kepada masing-masing partnernya.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Sebagai timbal baliknya, saya punya hadiah menarik untuk dua tim tersebut."

Hadiah?

Kurasame memberikan mereka hadiah?

Sangat jarang sekali bagi guru yang dikenal sebagai "ice reaper" ini mau memberikan hadiah (lebih seringnya memberikan hukuman).

Kira-kira apa yah hadiah yang diberikan pada dua nilai terbaik itu?

"Ah, paling-paling hadiahnya cuma bolpoin doang. Taichou kan pelit." Tukas Nine spontan.

"Diam kau, Nine. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Bukan kau yang dikasih hadiah." Protes Seven yang berada di depannya Nine merasa berisik dengan ocehannya Nine.

"Apa mereka akan dikasih boneka moogle dan chocobo?" tebak Cinque

"Tidak mungkin Kurasame mau ngasih hadiah murahan dan kekanakan seperti itu. Jangan berharap banyak, Cinque." Celetuk Queen dengan nada yang amat menyakitkan. Cinque hanya merunduk sesaat tanpa berani protes ke Queen kalau tak mau jadi sasaran amukan dari Queen yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi Janus Queen.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka bakal dikasih uang pesangon? Itu benar-benar menggiurkan." Celetuk Cater dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan yang di seberang malah mengagumi pesona Cater dari dalam hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si "material art" nya Class Zero.

"Bisa jadi sih. Tapi uangnya berapa banyak dulu? Kalau sampai satu juta gil mah mana mau taichou ngasih?" tanggap King

"Tebakan-tebakan kalian memang hampir semuanya memang memungkinkan. Tapi bukan itu yang akan kuberikan pada mereka." Interupsi Kurasame.

"Tim 1 dan tim 2. Majulah ke depan." Keempat orang yang disebutkan tadi lalu maju ke depan untuk menghadap ke Kurasame.

"Sebenarnya mengenai pemberian hadiah yang barusan kusebutkan tadi itu sama sekali bukan niat awalku. Tapi kemarin kebetulan aku terpilih menjadi satu dari dua orang pemenang undian sebuah acara. Dan ini hadiah untuk kalian." Kurasame memberikan empat lembar kertas kecil panjang kuning dan bermotif pada keempat murid tersebut.

"Ini kan..." Deuce

"Tiket nonton layar tancap..." Rem

"Film Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive?" Machina

"APA? NONTON FILM GRATIS?" seru Class Zero minus 4 orang tersebut, hampir menggema di satu ruangan.

"Taichou! Kau tidak bercanda kan tentang ini? Bukankah ini penipuan?" tanya Ace menyelidik. Tentu dengan gaya cool dan jaimnya.

"Awalnya aku pikir ini penipuan karena aku ikut undian ini hanya karena iseng semata. Tak ada niat untuk benar-benar mendapatkan tiket-tiket itu. Lagipula aku pikir nonton layar tancap itu lebih murah daripada nonton di bioskop, jadi aku tetap sanggup membeli tiket itu. Tapi kemudian tanpa sengaja kudengar pengumuman lewat TV kalau aku terpilih menjadi pemenang yang memang hanya diperuntukkan untuk 2 orang saja. Kemudian aku tanya pada pihak acara tersebut secara langsung tentang kebenaran hadiah 5 tiket itu dan memang benar adanya. Kemudian aku mendapatkan 5 tiket nonton film ini. Dan jika kalian tanya apakah ini asli atau tidak, ini memang asli dan sudah kuambil langsung di Suzaku Park, tempat layar tancap yang akan menayangkan film itu. Dan itu premier." cerita Kurasame.

"Tapi tetap saja ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa anda memberikan tiket-tiket ini pada kami? Kenapa bukan kepada rekan sebaya anda seperti Emina-sensei dan Dr. Kazusa?"

"Ace! Jangan tanya terus seperti itu! Setidaknya kita bisa bersyukur Kurasame mau mengajak kita nonton film bareng. Itu akan menyakiti perasaannya." Tegur Machina

"Ace. Kalau boleh jujur saja, aku lebih suka nonton film sendirian daripada nonton bareng teman karena jauh lebih fokus memahami ceritanya daripada ada teman tapi hanya diajak ngobrol saja. Tapi karena dari pihak sana memberikannya 5 tiket, maka mau tak mau aku harus memberikan 4 lainnya pada orang lain sebagai bukti bahwa aku mengajak relasiku nonton bareng dan tiket-tiketnya tidak terbuang sia-sia."

"Jika kau tanya kenapa aku tidak mengajak Emina dan Kazusa, maka jawabanku adalah aku sudah menawari mereka nonton film bareng. Tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa karena Emina sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk penugasannya ke Milites Empire besoknya dan Kazusa sedang sibuk dengan penemuan gilanya. Dan aku sama sekali tak ada relasi cukup dekat lagi yang sebaya denganku selain mereka. Maka aku pikir kenapa tidak kuberikan saja pada dua tim terbaik untuk tugas tersebut. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa berikan itu pada temanmu yang lain. Toh banyak yang mau dapat tiket dariku." Tukas Kurasame.

"Acey~ kau bisa berikan tiket itu padaku. Aku pingin~~~ " rajuk Cinque sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga Ace! Kau bisa berikan tiket itu padaku!" seru Sice juga ikut angkat tangan.

"Kecuali yang dihukum mengerjakan tugas tambahan!" tegas Kurasame dan seketika Sice langsung menunduk murung. Yah, dia takkan bisa nonton film bareng guru idamannya. Hiks~

"Machina! Apa kau akan nonton film ini?" tanya Ace

"Tentu saja aku akan menontonnya. Bukankah ini gratis? Toh Rem juga dapat tiket gratis." Jawab Machina spontan.

Oh tidak! Machina akan berduaan terus dengan gadis itu selama ia tak ada. Tak ada kesempatan baginya jika gadis itu benar-benar mengambil hati Machina seutuhnya. Ia tetap harus ada di samping Machina sebisa mungkin.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut." Jawab Ace

"Bagus! Besok kalian kumpul di depan Suzaku Park Gate jam 5 sore. Jangan sampai terlambat karena pemutaran fimnya dimulai jam setengah 6 sore." Ingat Kurasame

"Baik, taichou!"

"Dan jangan lupa! Pakailah baju kasual kalian. Tidak mungkin kan kalian nobar pakai seragam Peristylium setiap hari? Setidaknya berpenampilanlah layaknya masyarakat sipil." Ingat Kurasame sekali lagi.

"Baik, taichou!" Well, hanya Machina dan Rem saja yang menjawab. Sisanya hanya diam saja, entah mungkin karena enggan melepaskan seragam kebanggaan Class Zero atau mungkin karena memang mereka tidak punya baju lain selain seragam Peristylium.

"Anak-anak, mengenai tugas yang saya berikan pada kalian seminggu yang lain mungkin kalian merasa bahwa tugas ini lebih terlihat seperti esai yang pantas dikerjakan secara individu. Tapi saya membuat tugas ini menjadi tugas bersama dua orang dan kemudian mempresentasikan jawaban kalian di kelas sehingga ini menjadi rumit bagi kalian. Itu karena saya menilai kalian bukan dari seberapa pintarnya kalian mengerjakan tugas, tapi kerja sama kalian dalam mmenemukan solusi secara bersama." Seketika kelas pun sunyi.

"Dan tentang pembagian kelompok tersebut, saya serahkan kalian untuk memilih sendiri partner kalian dan bukan saya yang menentukan itu karena saya sudah memperkirakan akan ada kemungkinan kecil bagi kalian untuk mendapatkan partner yang kalian inginkan dan pasti akan ada rebutan partner."

"Tugas tersebut juga bertujuan untuk menekan rasa ego kalian akan sesuatu yang terlihat enak menurut kalian serta menyatukan pikiran kalian satu sama lain dalam tugas tersebut dan saling percaya pada masing-masing individu. Dan juga tentang pencantuman sumber tersebut sebenarnya tidak perlu kalian cari melalui buku saja, tapi bisa juga melalui berbagai sumber lain bahkan melalui pengalaman pribadi kalian sendiri. Tapi mengenai ketepatan jawaban itu semua hanya porsi kecil untuk penilaian tersebut karena penilaian sesungguhnya adalah seberapa cepat kalian mampu menyatukan pikiran kalian dalam mengatasi suatu masalah serta membuang ego pribadi masing-masing dan bekerja sama, jadi jawaban kalian tadi tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah, bahkan sumber jawabanpun juga tidak ada yang benar maupun salah karena itu hanya digunakan sebagai pendukung jawaban kalian saja. Hal tersebut juga berguna untuk misi kalian suatu saat nanti jika tim kalian akan terbagi satu sama lain dan juga saling membantu membuat strategi dalam menghadapi para monster di luar bahkan musuh tak terduga." Semua murid pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Itulah kenapa saya memberikan nilai tertinggi untuk tim Rem dan Deuce karena alasan tersebut. Bahkan sebenarnya tim Machina dan Ace masih dibilang kurang dalam memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan dan logis, tapi karena keduanya saling membantu satu sama lain dalam menutupi kekurangan masing-masing dan keduanya begitu kompak sekali dalam menyatukan pikiran mereka, maka saya memberikan nilai tertinggi untuk performance dan kerja sama untuk menambah nilai kalian. Kuharap kalian paham tentang itu."

"Paham, taichou." Jawab Class Zero

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi." Kurasame kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Beberapa murid Class Zero kemudian berkumpul bersama di satu tempat untuk berbincang-bincang.

_epha_

"Akhirnya kita dapat tiket nonton layar tancap gratis dari taichou. Tak kusangka taichou benar-benar baik hati meskipun terkadang di luar begitu dingin." puji Deuce

"Uhm, rasanya tak sia-sia ya kita mengerjakan tugas ini bersama dan mendapatkan hasil terbaik sekelas. Bahkan Machina dan Ace juga dapat tiket gratis. Berarti kita bisa nonton film rame-rame ya." seru Rem.

"Sayang. Kita cuma berempat saja. Yang lainnya gimana kalau nggak dapat tiket gratis? Jadi nggak seru kalo nggak nonton film bareng satu kelas ini meskipun ada Ace-san juga." ujar Deuce sedikit kecewa. Rem begitu paham dengan maksud Deuce. Deuce pernah bercerita padanya kalau Class Zero selalu bersama-sama dalam melakukan apapun. Baik itu latihan bersama, bertarung melawan para monster bersama, belajar bersama, berlibur bersama, apa-apa selalu bersama. Apalagi dengan jumlah awal yaitu 12 orang, semua aktivitas nya jadi terasa ramai dan seru.

Ah, teringat masa kanak-kanaknya bersama Machina. Tidak beda jauh dengan keduabelas orang itu. Apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu dilakukan bersama, bahkan Rem juga sering main ke rumah Machina dan juga bertemu dengan kakaknya Machina yang bernama Izana. Hanya saja mereka hanya berdua. Bahkan saking seringnya mereka berdua ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka itu pacaran sejak kecil (karena kedua gender mereka yang berbeda) padahal tidak sama sekali.

Rem jadi ingin ketawa saja mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dengan Machina. Mungkin setelah bergabung bersama Class Zero, kehidupannya akan menjadi semakin ramai dan berwarna (meskipun di Class Seventh dia cukup punya banyak teman, dan jangan lupakan keberadaan Machina yang ikut bergabung bersama Class Zero.

"Tapi setidaknya Kurasame taichou sudah baik hati mau memberikan tiket gratis. Itupun beliau dapatkan ini juga butuh perjuangan meskipun hanya lewat undian. Toh mana mungkin pihak pengundi itu mau memberikan tiket gratis sebanyak 15 lembar? Bisa rugi yang jual." jelas Rem secara logis.

"Iya juga sih... Tapi tetap saja agak kurang adil bagi yang tidak dapat tiket gratis. Toh banyak juga yang dari dulu kepingin nonton film ini kalau saja mereka punya cukup uang hanya buat beli tiket." tukas Deuce kekeuh. Sepertinya dia benar-benar terlalu banyak mementingkan temannya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja realita tetap memakai logika bukan?

"Yah, mungkin saja suatu saat taichou pasti mengajak kita semua nonton bareng entah di rumahnya atau di tempat lain. Tapi sepertinya bukan di sana deh mengingat butuh uang yang banyak untuk mendapatkan banyak tiket meskipun tidak semahal di bioskop. Kalaupun mau kita harus bayar sendiri-sendiri. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya yang ogah mau ngeluarin duit? Pasti nggak mungkin lengkap kan yang ikut?" jelas Rem sekali lagi yang kali ini hanya bisa direspon oleh anggukan saja dari Deuce.

"Hah? Wah... Deucey... Aku lihat dong tiket gratisnya. Wah... Aku pengin sekali nonton film itu. Ah, tahu begini seharusnya aku bisa mengerjakan tugasnya lebih baik dan tampil lebih baik sehingga bisa diajak nonton film bareng taichou. Trey-chi~ kita nggak dapat tiket nonton gratis... Gimana ini? Padahal nilai kita bisa dibilang bagus lho~" rengek Cinque.

"Hah, gimana bisa dapat tiket gratis? Wong kitanya aja dapat nilai 90. Sedangkan yang di atas kita dapat nilai 97 dan 98. Kita mah udah kalah jauh selisihnya. Harusnya kita bisa dapat nilai lebih bagus dari mereka. Kalau bisa dapat 100 karena aku murid terpintar di kelas ini." keluh Trey secara tak sadar mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya sedari tadi.

"Heh, sekarang kau baru mengeluh, Mr. Trey? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau yang menawarkan dirimu untuk menjadi partner timnya Cinque? Memangnya bagaimana sistem cara mengajarmu pada murid terbodoh kedua di kelas ini?" sindir King pedas.

"Argh, diam kau, King!" elak Trey semakin kesal, karena sekarang ada sedikit perasaan menyesal telah menawarkan diri menjadi partner Cinque yang notabene sangat kontras soal intelijensinya darinya. Tapi di sisi lain ia tak mau kalau hal tersebut sampai menyakiti hati Cinque.

Butuh perjuangan keras buatnya untuk mengajari Cinque yang terkadang sangat sulit dalam menjaga fokusnya, ditambah dengan tingkah nya yang kekanakan membuatnya semakin ekstra sabar dan usaha keras dalam menjadi tutor bagi Cinque (setidaknya dia tak sampai menjadi seperti Queen yang sangat galak dalam mengajari temannya, kalau perlu dia bisa bergaya seperti Janus Queen yang amat ditakuti semua orang).

Toh dia juga nggak tega kalau Cinque sampai kena hukuman mengerjakan tugas tambahan jika dia tak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dan mempresentasikan tugas bersamanya. Pernah ia ingat insiden Cinque yang ditemukan jatuh pingsan dan tepar di lantai kelas dalam keadaan telungkup dan mukanya yang menghadap ke lantai (itupun keras sekali jatuhnya). Usut punya usut ternyata bukan hukuman fisik melelahkan yang dikira Trey menjadi penyebabnya, melainkan hukuman mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Kurasame karena lupa mengerjakan PR yang menjadi penyebabnya. Fisik boleh kuat dalam mengangkat barang berat macam gada, tapi otaknya begitu lemah (mungkin kebalikan dari Trey).

"Haaah... aku juga ingin sekali menonton film Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive. Apalagi aku udah lama ingin sekali nonton film itu gara-gara nunggu lama launching gamenya itu. Gratis lagi. Kok ya cuma ada empat doang?" rengek Cater.

"Hah, ngapain kita ngandalin barang gratis dari orang lain? Beli aja napa? Toh cuma nonton layar tancap. Apalagi apa bagusnya nonton Final Fantasy kayak gitu? Membosankan." tukas King cuek.

"Ih, kamu nggak asik deh kalau diajak ngomong. Sedikit sensitif nanggepin orang napa?" keluh Cater dengab attitudenya King. Tapi Cater tak tahu kalau sebenarnya King juga ingin sekali nonton film itu banget and banget. Hanya saja... Jaim, men...

"Cih...kenapa nonton Kingsglaive nya di tempat layar tancap? Kenapa nggak di bioskop yang udah jelas-jelas fasilitasnya super WOW? Ada kursi empuknya yang bertingkat-tingkat, toilet pun ada. Kenapa harus layar tancap yang amat sangat kuno dan bikin sumpek itu, koraa~?" kritik Nine mengeluh dengan gaya khasnya.

"Karena undiannya emang cuma diadain di Suzaku Park, bodoh. Kan taichou juga udah ngomong. Kalau mau ke bioskop mah ke bioskop aja sendiri." tanggap Queen pedas.

"Tapi ya nggak enak kan jika kita duduk lesehan nontonnya? Apalagi entar kalau ada hujan pas lagi asyik nonton film? Belum lagi suaranya nggak bakal terdengar jelas? Terus-"

"ARRRGGHHH... DIAM LOE! BANYAK BACOT LOE YA! LOE NGGAK DIAJAK NONTON UDAH RESE NYA MINTA AMPUN! GUE STRES TAUK!" seru Sice marah.

"HEH! LOE NGAPAIN IKUT-IKUTAN PROTES?! LOE JUGA NGGAK DIAJAK, KORAAA!"

"JUSTRU KARENA GUE NGGAK DIAJAK MAKANYA GUE STRES BERAT. GUE GALAAUUUU... HUWEEEEEE~~~~" sahut Sice tiba-tiba menangis kejer.

"Lho, Sice-san, kok nangis? Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah sedikit." hibur Deuce.

"Gimana bisa tenang? Wong gue aja dihukum ngerjain tugas, nggak bisa nikmatin malam mingguan, belum lagi nggak boleh dapat tiket nonton film gratis, padahal gue pingin bisa deketan ma taichou~~~ huweeee~~~" curhat Sice sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aahh, kasihan... Cup cup cup... Jangan nangis... Cinque juga nggak dapat tiket kok." hibur Cinque sambil menepuk-nepuk Sice seperti anak kecil.

"Iya...tapi kamu kan nggak dihukum... Hiks~"

"Ya itu kan derita loe." celetuk Nine tanpa perasaan,semakin membuat Sice menangis keras. Tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

"WADAUW! SIAPA YANG MUKUL KEPALA GUE?!"

"Berani-beraninya kamu bikin Sice ku menangis."

"Seven?"

"Apa?! Mau kupukul lagi? Atau perlu kucambuk sekalian kepalamu biar botak sekalian?"

"Ya ya ya! Hei, nyante dong! Gue tahu loe suka sama Sice, tapi ya please dong gak usah pake mukul segala! Wong Sice belum tentu bakal berterima kasih padamu tapi malah jijik ma- WADAUW!" sekali lagi pukulan telak di kepalanya hingga benjol, sedangkan beberapa anak lainnya mengatainya 'sukurin!' dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sice. Jangan nangis. Kalau bener-bener mau nonton film itu kita bisa nonton film bareng, ntar aku sewa kacet DVD nya. Kalau mau berdua juga boleh, malah lebih bagus." hibur Seven dengan tawaran manismya.

"INI LAGI! SEMUA INI GARA LOE! LOE ITU EMANG PERUSAK MOMEN GUE! Pertama loe tiba-tiba nongol nggak jelas saat gue ngasih surat cinta ke taichou padahal gue pas di jalan dah meriksa kalau cuma ada taichou yang lagi jalan ke depan. Terus pas gue salah ngasih surat cinta ke loe, tiba-tiba loe nyatain ke gue kalo lie juga suka sama gue padahal tujuan gue sebenernya cuma ke taichou. Taichou jadi nganggap gue ini lesbi. Dan sekarang gara-gara loe nyenggol-nyenggol genit ke gue, gue jadi ngeblank ngomong apa tentang presentasinya, taichou jadi nganggap gue nggak fokus gara-gara keasyikan disenggol sama loe padahal sebenarnya gue lagi JIJIIIIIIKKKK!" komplain Sice panjang lebar.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Aku emangsuka sama kamu kok sejak awal, bahkan sebelum kamu salah ngasih surat cinta ke kamu." aku Seven jujur.

"TAPI GUE NORMAL! GUE MASIH SUKA SAMA COWOK, TAUK!"

"Makanya aku berusaha supaya kamu suka sama aku meskipun kita sama-sama cewek." jawab Seven polos dengan senyum mengembang.

"Auuwww, so sweeeeettttt..."

"DIAM LOE, CINQUE! NTAR GUE SUMPAL MULUT LOE PAKE KOTORAN CHOCOBO!" ancam Sice bengis.

Di sudut depan, seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangkunya tampak memperhatikan interaksi antara Sice dan Seven. Benaknya berkata dalam rasa galau.

'Mungkinkah Machina juga akan berakhir menjauhiku seperti Sice saat aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Padahal hubungan Seven dan Sice sudah seperti kakak beradik sebelum akhirnya Seven mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Aku takut jika hubungan pertemananku dengan Machina akan semakin renggang jika dia tahu perasaanku padanya. Dia sepertinya suka pada Rem.'

_epha_

"Eight, aku tahu kau lelah sehabis pelajaran tadi. Ayo kita pergi ke taman sambil menjernihkan pikiran kita. Habis gitu baru kita ngerjain tugasnya bareng-bareng."

"Nggak, aku nggak butuh ditemani. Aku mau sendirian saja."

"Tapi taichou bilang..."

"Please Jack. Aku mau sendirian. Aku lagi sumpek. Nggak mau ngerjain sekarang ini." potong Eight ketus kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan langsung melangkahkan kaki dari kelas sebelum ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang Ace. Ace pun membalas pandangannya. Seketika Eight langsung buang muka dan melangkah ke pintu keluar. Anehnya, Ace hanya menanggapinya biasa saja. Tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali atau sedih seakan ia sudah memakluminya. Namun Machina yang berada di samping Ace tak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut dan menjadi heran akan sikap dingin Eight padanya dan sikap acuh tak acuh nya Ace yang menjadi balasannya.

"Ace, kau dan Eight nggak sedang bertengkar kan? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau dan Eight berteman baik?"

"Iya, kami tetap berteman baik, kok."

"Tapi kok dia bersikap gitu padamu? Terus kau malau cuek saja?"

"Ah, hal itu mah dah biasa. Dia kayak gitu mah gara-gara dia iri padaku saat taichou menyinggung namaku saat menegur Eight. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kami sangat sensitif sama tinggi badan. Tapi Eight lah yang paling sering disinggung tinggi badan sama anak-anak laki-laki sedangkan aku mulai jarang disinggung lagi tentang tinggi badanku yang di bawah rata-rata pria gara-gara aku yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis sehingga mereka tak mempermasalahkan tinggi badanku yang sedikit pendek dibandingkan beberapa gadis yang di atasku. Kemudian persinggungan tentang tinggi badan dialihkan semuanya ke Eight sehingga terkadang dia jadi sedikit dengki padaku gara-gara keberuntunganku." jelas Ace yang terkesan seperti memuji dirinya sendiri meskipun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Machina hanya bisa menjawab "ooo" saja tanpa komentar lagi. Tapi melihat ekspresi Machina yang seperti itu, Ace jadi khawatir kalau Machina akan berubah pikiran tentangnya dan kurang respek lagi padanya.

"Maaf, apa aku terkesan menyombongkan diri?"

"Apa? Ah tidak kok. Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti kok tentang situasi tersebut. Aku bahkan juga sering mengalami yang kau alami tadi. Teman-temanku di Class Second bahkan sering mengkambinghitamkan aku gara-gara mereka gagal menunjukkan kemampuan bertarung dengan baik. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap mereka. Itu usahaku sendiri berlatih keras, sedangkan mereka sendiri yang salah karena mereka kurang berlatih giat." cerita Machina mengundang tawa kecil Ace.

"Hei! Apa yang lucu?"

'Tidak. Aku juga setuju dengan perkataanmu. Mereka selalu saja menyalahkan keberhasilan kita dan mencari-cari kesalahan kita tanpa melihat dirinya sendiri." Ucap Ace.

"Lagipula salahnya Eight juga kenapa dia pake acara jaga jarak dengan Jack selama presentasi. Toh, mana ada yang mau mengolok-olok tentang perbedaan tinggi badan selama presentasi kecuali kalau ada yang mengolok-oloknya dalam hati. Benar bukan?" kata Ace

"Yah...begitu lah. Hidup itu memang serba rumit ya untuk urusan fisik." komentar Machina sontak keduanya tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa tapi suasana yang hangat mendesir hati keduanya seakan mereka telah terkoneksi satu sama lain. Sebelum ada seseorang yang merusak momen mereka, bagi Ace sebenarnya.

"Machina..." seru Rem sambil merangkul Machina dari samping tiba-tiba hingga Machina hampir saja terjungkal ke samping kalau dia tidak segera menahan tubuhnya.

'Cih, dia lagi.' ketus Ace dalam hati, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak punya hak untuk cemburu padanya.

"Akhirnya kita berdua dapat tiket nonton film gratis dari taichou. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa presentasi bersama Ace dengan baik bahkan taichou bahkan memberi kalian nilai tinggi untuk performance dan kerja sama. Padahal sebelumnya aku sempat khawatir kau tak siap presentasi dengan orang lain selain aku. Tapi sungguh. Yang tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa. Kalian benar-benar kompak tadi." puji Rem heboh.

"Hei! Kau meremehkan ku ya? Mentang-mentang udah milih partner sendiri, ngelanggar janji kita, sekarang udah ngerasa dapat nilai tim paling bagus, sekarang udah bisa underestimate padaku, gitu?" sindir Machina.

"Ya! Kau marah ya padaku? Seriously? Ini bukan Machina Kunagiri yang biasanya sangat ramah dan memahami sekali terhadap Rem Tokimiya."

"Bodoh! Kita kan sekarang udah di Class Zero. Jadi kayaknya kamu nggak perlu meduliin aku deh." Ketus Machina. Tapi Ace tahu kalau sikap Machina itu tadi hanya candaan saja. Tapi entah kenapa hati Ace merasa senang jika Machina bersikap dingin pada Rem meskipun itu hanya candaan saja. Jahat sekali aku, pikirnya

"Kau benar-benar marah ya sama aku gara-gara seminggu yang lalu aku tidak bilang padamu kalau aku sudah satu tim dengan Deuce? Aku benar-benar minta maaf deh... jangan marah gitu dong." Mohon Rem terus mempererat rangkulannya pada leher Machina dan menggosok pipinya ke pipi Machina sedangkan Machina hanya berpura-pura marah padanya.

"Ya udah gini aja deh. Ntar pas kita selesai nonton film bareng terus kita makan bareng aku yang nraktir kau deh." Tawar Rem.

"Ngapain make nraktir aku segala? Bikin malu aku saja."

"Ih, aku nraktir kan tujuannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf doang. Lihat nih, Ace. Kalau Machina marah kayak gini lho dia kayak nggak nganggap teman lamanya kayak teman lagi. Makanya dia jarang punya teman." Kata Rem kemudian berbicara pada Ace setelah sadar ada Ace di samping Machina.

"REM! NGGAK USAH NGEBEBERIN KEKURANGANKU KE ORANG LAIN DEH!"

"Machina tuh kalau di kelasnya pas tugas kelompok tuh suka pemilih, bahkan jauh lebih individualis banget. Kadang nggak jarang dia lebih milih ngerjain tugasnya secara individual meskipun tugasnya disuruh berkelompok. Justru dia pingin ngerjainnya bareng aku. Padahal kita dulu kan beda kelas. Gimana sih Machina?" beber Rem.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEM!"

"Selain itu, dia itu kayak anak 'mami', tapi 'mami' yang dimaksud sini adalah aku. Apa-apa dia selalu saja bergantung padaku. Ke mana-mana aku selalu diikuti oleh Machina. Kadang-kadang dia juga suka merengek padaku. Ih, Machina emang nggak punya malu ya. Padahal dia kan laki-laki."

"CUKUP REM! KAU SUDAH TERLALU BANYAK NGEBEBERIN KEBURUKANKU! TEMAN MACAM APA KAU YANG BISA-BISANYA MEMPERMALUKANKU SEGITUNYA?!" elak Machina sambil membekap mulut Rem yang terlalu banyak omong.

Ace hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabat masa kecil itu. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan keduanya, melainkan melihat tingkah Machina yang harus menahan malu mendengar ocehan Rem.

"ACE! JANGAN TERTAWAI AKU SEPERTI ITU! REM! BERHENTI NGEBEBERIN TENTANGKU ATAU ACE AKAN TERUS MENTERTAWAIKU!"

"Aku akan diam jika kau mau memaafkanku. Kalau tidak, aku akan ngebeberin lagi keburukanmu. Kalau perlu satu kelas sekalipun."

"OK OK! Aku maafin dirimu yang sudah melanggar janji kita! PUAS?!"

"Yang tulus dong..." rajuk Rem

"Aku maafin kamu, Rem yang cantik, manis, imut sedunia." Jawab Machina lengkap dengan pujiannya yang terlalu berlebihan baginya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru Machinaku..." setelah itu Rem berhenti membeberkan banyak hal sebelum Machina benar-benar malas berteman dengannya. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah obrolan biasa antara sahabat. Ace tak terlalu ingin menyimak obrolan mereka yang terkesan terlalu privat untuk didengarkan. Jadi dia hanya jadi penunggu saja. Atau lebih tepatnya sebagai 'lalat' yang beterbangan menguping pembicaraan saja.

"Jadi, ntar pas besok nonton film, kau dandan yang cantik ya."

"Oh, pasti dong! Kau juga dandan yang tampan. Biar enak dilihat. Kalau bisa nggak usah pake jubahmu yang panjangnya nggak ketulungan itu. Nggak enak dilihat tahu, apalagi ntar bisa kena risiko kecantol tanaman terus kalo dipake di Suzaku Park."

"Hei, kau menghinaku ya?! Ini jubah kebanggaanku. Nggak ada yang bisa nyaingin jubahku yang maha karya ini." Puji Machina terhadap jubahnya sendiri.

"Maha karya apanya? Yang ada malah kau terlihat seperti vampir yang lagi nyari mangsa cadet Agito."

"Bodo amat. Yang penting badanku terlihat lebih gede kalo pake ini."

"Meskipun kau pake itu tetap nggak ngubah pandanganku kalau kau masih lebih pendek daripada cowok-cowok Class Zero macam Trey, King, dll. Paling kau terlihat lebih besar ketika kau bersama Ace. Tapi bukan terlihat tinggi, tapi terlihat gemuk, iya."

"REM! MULAI LAGI KAU!" bentak Machina

"Ace! Kau juga harus berdandan yang tampan ya. Aku juga ingin lihat kau memakai baju bebas seperti masyarakat sipil."

"Iya, aku akan berpenampilan seperti yang lainnya."

"Lagipula ntar besok aku juga harus meminjamkan baju untuk Deuce dan mendandaninya. Kasihan dia. Ternyata dia nggak punya banyak stok setelan baju untuk bepergian santai. Apa kau juga tidak punya baju selain seragam Peristylium? Kalau tidak punya kau bisa pinjam ke Machina kalau dia mau."

"Err, sepertinya aku punya satu setelan baju selain itu. Kuharap pakaian itu bisa digunakan untuk nonton film. Kalau aku pinjam ke Machina aku khawatirnya akan kebesaran. Machina lebih tinggi dariku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kalian berdua jangan telat ya! Sayang banget kan kalau kalian kelewatan filmnya." Ingat Rem.

"Hei, yang harusnya nggak boleh telat kan kalian para wanita. Kalian kan lama di milih-milih bajunya. Belum lagi waktunya dandan. Gimana sih?" protes Machina.

"Ish, Machina banyak protes muluk. Contohin dong Ace. Diam dan penurut, nggak kayak kamu."

"Ya iyalah Ace diam dan penurut. Karena dia nggak terlalu banyak mengenalmu. Atau mungkin Ace agak bosan karena tak terbiasa mendengar ocehanmu daripada aku yang sudah terbiasa denganmu." Sindir Machina dan Ace diam-diam juga menyetujui sindiran Machina, meskipun tidak ia ungkapkan secara langsung.

"Ck, ya udah kalo gitu. Sampai ketemu lagi di hari sabtu ya. Sekalian kita double date. Toh cewek dan cowoknya masing-masing ada dua kan?! Ntar aku duduk sebelah Machina, dan kau duduk sebelahnya Deuce. Serasa kencan yah?"

"Terus bagaimana dengan taichou? Taichou kan laki-laki. Jadi jumlah laki-lakinya ada 3. Terus taichou bakal berpasangan sama siapa kalau ini disebut double date? Lagipula ntar film yang kita tonton kan film action, bukan drama romantis lho ya?"

"Iya aku tahu itu. Lagian siapa sih yang mau kencan sama si vampir galak kayak kamu?" olok Rem

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama si mulut ember kayak kamu?" olok Machina balik.

"Ya udah deh kalo gitu. Aku dan Deuce mau keluar dari sini. Kalau gitu sampai ketemu lagi ya di Sabtu besok. Sampai ketemu lagi juga Machinaku sayang, muach." Salam Rem sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi Machina.

Tunggu! Rem mencium pipi Machina?

DEG!

 **Ace POV**

Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba terasa ada yang menusuknya lagi? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Rem... mencium... pipi... Machina?

Apakah itu yang disebut sahabat? Di mana sahabat wanita bisa mencium sahabat prianya?

Itu terlihat... seperti... sepasang kekasih..., bukan?

Tanpa sadar aku reflek memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit kembali.

"Ya ya ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Sejak kapan kau mendadak jadi genit gitu main cium-cium segala?"

"Dada Machina... dada Ace... ayo Deuce. Kita ke kantin yuk!" pamit Rem kemudian mengajak Deuce keluar dari kelas.

Tak terasa, ternyata kelas sudah jauh lebih sepi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kini hanya Ace dan Machina berdua saja.

"Hah... dasar Rem. Aku tidak mengerti sejak kapan Rem mendadak hiperaktif kayak gitu? Udah banyak ngomong, mulut ember lagi. Yang terakhir main cium pipiku segala. Dasar! Pasti gara-gara ketularan bengalnya Nine dan ocehannya Trey deh." Keluh Machina sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya saja, dengan sedikit kecewa yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan padanya saat ini.

"Hah... untung saja Rem itu cewek. Kalau sampai dia cowok, pasti aku akan mencekiknya habis-habisan dan memberi dia pelajaran hingga dia tak berani macam-macam padaku lagi, heh."

Dan andaikan saja aku perempuan, aku pasti bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Machina.

"Ace... kau melamun ya?"

"Hah? Ah tidak kok. Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Ya..."

"Kau dan Rem sebenarnya pacaran nggak sih? Kok dia bisa mencium pipimu?" Cih! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini? Ini tidak seharusnya meluncur di mulutku.

"Hah! Tentu saja bukan. Aku dan Rem jelas-jelas cuma teman biasa. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dengan tanpa malunya dia menciumku? Tenanglah. Aku juga tidak akan menuduhmu suka sama Rem kok."

"Ih, siapa juga yang mikirin tentang masalah seminggu yang lalu?!" tukasku pura-pura ketus. Sejenak kami kembali diam.

"Oh ya, kau benar-benar punya pakaian untuk kita nonton film? Kalau kau sebenarnya tidak punya kau bisa pinjam punyaku saja? Mungkin aku punya baju-baju yang sudah tak terpakai lagi karena sudah mulai kekecilan. Siapa tahu cocok untukmu."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya kok. Seseorang pernah memberikanku setelan baju. Aku lupa kapan, tapi yang pasti dia memberikannya untukku untuk dibuat bepergian bersamanya." Jelasku.

"Umm... kalau boleh tahu... siapa sih orang yang baik hati memberikanmu baju? Apakah temanmu yang dari Class Zero?"

"Bukan. Yang pasti dari seseorang yang aku lupa siapa tapi dia sangat baik padaku."

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang luar. Apalagi orang yang kau ceritakan itu kelihatannya begitu peduli padamu. Kalau boleh tahu, ke mana dia, maksudku dia berprofesi sebagai apa? Seperti apa orangnya? Dan bisakah aku menemuinya? Siapa tahu aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

"Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi dia bekerja sebagai apa. Aku juga tidak ingat seperti apa dia, karena..."

"Hah?! Kok gitu? Masak sama orang yang baik padamu sudah kau lupakan begitu saja?"

"Karena dia sudah meninggal." Jawabku spontan. Entah kenapa rasanya agak berat untuk menceritakan tentang ini, tapi aku memang sudah tidak mengingatnya, dan aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tapi yang jelas seseorang itu telah memberikanku setelan pakaian.

"Ah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku juga turut berduka cita atas kepergian temanmu itu."

"Yah... tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku memang sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Dan aku juga tak mau ingat tentang itu. Untuk apa mengenang orang yang sudah mati kalau itu hanya membuatku sedih?"

"Hm... kau ternyata begitu kuat yah daripada aku. Aku saja masih belum bisa melupakan kematian kakakku meskipun sudah satu tahun lewat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Machina. Itu wajar, karena dia kakakmu. Keluargamu. Orang yang paling dekat denganmu." Kataku yang dibalas dengan anggukan darinya.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Daripada kita mengenang kematian orang terdekat kita, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan ke taman yuk. Atau mungkin lebih baik kita ke Chocobo Ranch buat balap Chocobo, sekalian menyegarkan pikiran kita sehabis presentasi tadi."

"Uhm, aku setuju! Ayo!" Akhirnya aku dan Machina berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya. Terkadang ada rasa senang, tapi terkadang ada rasa kecewa. Tapi selama Machina masih belum menjadi milik siapapun, termasuk juga Rem, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengenal Machina lebih dekat. Menelusuri dirinya lebih jauh, dan membuat Machina sedikit punya simpati dan empati padaku, sampai...

Sampai akhirnya mata hijau zamrud itu hanya memandangku...

Hingga mata biruku bisa leluasa memandangnya...

Dan... cintaku bisa terbalas olehnya...

... perlahan... namun pasti...

Machina akan jadi milikku...

...bergantung padaku... bukan lagi bergantung pada Rem...

...Rem yang jelas-jelas tak mencintainya.

Baiklah, Machina. Sampai ketemu lagi di hari Sabtu.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

WAH... fic macam apa ini? Jujur ini di luar dugaanku dan di luar otakku membuat alur seperti ini, terus saja mengalir.

Tapi setidaknya aku lega bisa ngelanjutin ini meskipun aku sempat nyendat-nyendat karena sibuk sama kuliah dan juga malas nulis karena bingung mikirin dialognya.

Buat **aoi_96** , ini lanjutannya. Semoga kau suka.

Btw mau sedikit curhat. Aku benar-benar kecewa sama Square Enix. Benar-benar sangat kecewa. Karena apa?

Karena Machina tidak masuk dalam daftar pemain Dissidia Final Fantasy. Ace masuk, itu sudah pasti. Tapi... kenapa harus ada Rem saja yang masuk Dissidia, meskipun dia masuk yang Dissidia Opera Omnia, bukan yang arcade? Terus kenapa King juga yang dimasuki, tapi nggak ada Machinanya? Kenapa Machina tidak masuk? Padahal selama lihat gameplaynya di Youtube, pertarungannya juga hebat kok. Apa jangan-jangan Square Enix juga sudah mempertimbangkan keinginan fandom yang amat sangat membenci Machina gara-gara spoiler-spoilernya dan juga kepribadiannya (aku nggak peduli tentang itu, toh yang penting Machina tetap aku cintai kok) di game tersebut? Berarti Square Enix hanya mementingkan duit dan fandom saja daripada kualitas karakter-karakter bikinan mereka sendiri.

Terus yang Vaan dan Hope Estheim yang katanya dibenci fandom kok bisa masuk Dissidia, tapi Machina kok nggak? Padahal pengin lihat model 3D nya doi ala Dissidia, apa lebih ganteng ato masih gantengan dia di cutscenenya.

Jujur, aku merasa lebih suka Machina dan Ace yang versi PSP nya (apalagi cutscenenya ekspresi mereka benar-benar terlihat ganteng banget) daripada yang HD (kalau perlu semua pemain aku suka figur render mereka yang PSP). PSP muka-mukanya natural banget meskipun badan mereka low quality, apalagi warna mata mereka... Wow... tapi yang di HD, badan boleh terlihat bagus, tapi wajah mereka? Cukup mengecewakan. Lebih terlihat kayak manekin jika dibandingkan dengan yang versi PSP. Belum lagi rambut2 mereka tampak jarang-jarang banget. Dan jangan lupakan warna mata mereka yang sudah lebih menggelap daripada warna mata aslinya alias tak jelas warna mata mereka. Machina tampak kayak koko Cina di HD, apalagi Ace... tak sebaby face di PSP. Mukanya rada tua dikit (rambutnya tidak se-shiny di PSP). Pokoknya semua figur wajah mereka baik Machina, Ace, dan semuanya (well, hampir semuanya, ada beberapa yang lebih bagus daripada PSP, tapi tetap saja.) sangat sangat mengecewakan di versi HD nya. Aku nggak bahas tentang kecepatan gerakan gamenya lho ya, karena aku nggak pernah main gamenya (karena emang nggak punya dan juga nggak begitu suka main yang battle2an). Tapi nonton di Youtube sudah cukup bagiku, serasa kayak main game beneran (emang situ cuma bisa nonton doang, dasar pemalas.).

Tapi jujur saja, itu nggak adil. Machina juga pemeran utama kayak Ace dan Rem. Malah menurutku Rem saja yang selalu ikut-ikutan di sebelahnya Machina yang lebih banyak ambil peran dalam cerita game tersebut sedangkan Rem menurutku hanya main aman saja. Kasihan Machina.

Kalau boleh jujur aku jadi nggak rela kalau ada momen Ace/Rem di Dissidia, ntar kasihan Machina jadi cemburu sama keduanya gara-gara dirinya dikhianati oleh dua orang yang ia cintai (OK, ini terlalu fiksi abis.)

But btw happy reading people, and don't forget to comment below after reading story.


	4. Chapter 4a

NB:

Maaf yah buat semuanya kalo chap ini dikit banget. Soalnya aku nggak sanggup lagi nulis banyak-banyak. Apalagi aku juga harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk mendapatkan dosen pembimbingku dan juga skripsi dan juga tugas-tugas kuliah juga. Makanya chap 4 nya dibagi jadi dua, ntar jadi chap 4a dan 4b.

Lagipula fanfic ini juga masih sedikit sekali yang review atau comment. Kalaupun ada yang comment paling yang itu-itu saja. Sekali-sekali dong buat silent reader kasih komen tentang fanfic-fanfic ku ini. Setidaknya pengin tahu tentang pendapat kalian tentang fanficku ini, apa masih bisa dilanjut atau tidak.

Buat yang ngasih komen kalau Machina nggak pantas buat Ace, maaf ya kalau saya hapus reviewnya dari ffn ku, karena sama sekali tak ada alasan kenapa Machina nggak pantas buat Ace. Ini kan cuma fanfic. Kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah dibaca meskipun saya ingin ada yang ngasih komentar di fic ku ini. Apakah yang ngasih komentar kayak gitu adalah Machina's hater? Kalau gitu saya malas menanggapi. Saya hanya ingin kalian ngereview tentang cerita buatan saya. Bukan tentang pairnya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, saya Machina's lover, dan saya akan selalu nge-defense dia. Jadi saya nggak akan ngereken (peduli). Saya eman hati saya yang lagi galau (tau sendirikan yang catatan terakhir di chap 3 kemarin.)

Yosh! Selebihnya, happy reading...

_epha_

* * *

 **Author POV**

Tak terasa hari ini hari Sabtu. Berarti pelajaran pada hari Sabtu lebih sedikit dari hari-hari biasanya. Dan juga karena ini hari Sabtu, para murid Akademeia pun pasti lebih sibuk merencanakan malam mingguannya. Kecuali mungkin bagi beberapa murid yang sudah mendapatkan tiket nonton film gratis dari gurunya, pasti tak perlu repot-repot merencanakan apapun yang muluk-muluk. Cukup datang saja ke acara tersebut, jangan lupa bawa tiketnya, siap deh menikmati malam mingguan.

Tak terkecuali untuk Ace yang sudah mendapatkan tiket gratis. Hanya saja... sebenarnya dia tak terlalu minat untuk nonton film karena dia tak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai. Bahkan jika dia mau, dia tak mau datang ke tempat ramai tersebut, meskipun dia belum pernah ke sana sekalipun.

Suzaku Park merupakan tempat wahana bermain yang selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang untuk hang out bareng, atau sekedar malam mingguan, maupun destinasi liburan bagi turis asing. Banyak orang menganggap Suzaku Park sebagai "taman kota impian Suzaku" karena selain wahana-wahana bermain yang tersedia, ada berbagai taman bunga yang indah untuk ditelusuri, serta keberadaan outdoor cinema atau istilah kerennya "layar tancap" yang berada di wilayah Suzaku Park tersebut (menariknya film-film yang ditayangkan juga mengikuti standar bioskop indoor umumnya dan juga ada film premier), namun pembelian tiket untuk nonton film layar tancap itu terpisah dengan pembayaran untuk menikmati wahana-wahana lainnya. Mungkin konsep dari Suzaku Park tersebut lebih seperti... mall terbuka (?).

Hanya itu yang Ace tahu dari perbincangan orang-orang. Tentu saja banyak sekali para murid Agito itu ingin sekali ke sana, bahkan teman-temannya sendiri juga ingin pergi ke sana, karena Suzaku Park baru beroperasi setahun yang lalu dan juga merupakan satu-satunya taman bermain yang ada di Rubrum (Milites sudah punya banyak taman bermain seperti itu di negaranya, dan di Concordia mereka sudah lama punya taman kota tertua bertema kebudayaan mereka meskipun bukan taman bermain, namun selalu menjadi destinasi kunjungan teramai di negaranya karena spesies tumbuh-tumbuhannya yang unik dan asli dari Concordia). Selain itu, jarak antara Peristylium dan Suzaku Park yang terbilang cukup jauh dan memakan waktu 1 jam lebih untuk menuju ke sana, serta jadwal Suzaku Peristylium yang bisa dibilang lumayan padat, makanya banyak sekali yang ingin ke sana karena pergi terlalu sering juga merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Tapi tidak bagi Ace. Semenarik apapun taman bermain yang katanya menjadi tempat yang ingin dikunjungi tapi Ace sekali-sekali tak akan mau ke sana. Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, Ace sebenarnya enggan menonton film di sana karena dia tak suka tempat ramai. Bahkan sebenarnya Ace mau saja memberikan tiketnya pada temannya yang lain karena dia merasa sangat membenci tempat ramai.

Ace sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia sangat membenci tempat ramai. Padahal sebenarnya ia tetap akan baik-baik saja meskipun dia berada di tempat ramai. Tapi Ace tetap merasa tidak suka pada tempat ramai (Itulah mengapa Kurasame menawarkan Ace agar ia bisa memberikan tiketnya pada yang lain. Ia tahu betul sifat Ace tersebut).

Tapi apa yang membuat Ace tetap mau pergi ke sana?

Tentu saja karena Machina.

Ace mau ke taman kota multifungsi sebagai taman bermain tersebut karena Machina juga akan ikut ke sana, bersama Rem dan Deuce. Dan itu artinya Machina akan berduaan dengan Rem meskipun hanya sebatas sahabat saja.

Selain itu... Ace juga ingin bisa dekat dengan Machina ketika mereka tidak berada di Peristylium dan ingin melihat kebiasaan-kebiasaan Machina selama mereka akan ke sana.

Itulah kenapa Ace mengabaikan ketidaksukaannya tersebut. Selama ada Machina. Ia korbankan dirinya untuk bisa mengenal Machina lebih jauh.

_epha_

 **Ace POV**

Hah...aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan taichou. Bagaimana taichou bisa membuat kejutan yang tidak pernah kami pikirkan? Memberikan kami tiket nonton layar tancap? Di Suzaku Park? Ini bukan taichou yang biasanya kami kenal selama ini. Atau mungkin saja aku yang nggak tahu tentang sifat aslinya taichou?

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada aku memikirkan tentang taichou saat ini, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sana. Yah setidaknya aku punya baju untuk dipakai ke sana. Tidak harus pakai seragam Peristylium terus-menerus. Setidaknya aku pergi juga karena aku bersama Machina (suatu keuntungan akhirnya aku sekelompok dengan Machina) meskipun akhirnya Rem pun juga ikut (jangan salahkan dia, wong Rem dan Deuce justru merupakan tim dengan nilai tertinggi). Aku justru merasa lebih baik jika taichou memberikan hanya 2 tiket saja kepada Rem dan Deuce. Aku merasa lebih tenang menjalani malam mingguanku tanpa hiruk pikuk. Paling tidak aku bisa mengajak Machina malam mingguan berdua (meskipun Machina akan terus merengek karena tidak bisa barengan dengan Rem).

Tentu saja aku dalam keadaan sudah mandi jika kalian tanya. Aku juga peduli kebersihan diriku. Aku melihat beberapa setelan pakaian yang kebanyakan merupakan seragam Peristylium dan juga baju tidur, ada satu setelan pakaian yang memang saat ini kucari.

Jaket cardigan rajut berbahan katun berwarna biru cobalt dengan motif di sekitar bahu dan bawahannya yaitu celana kain warna khaki.

Kukenakan pakaian itu setelah aku memakai kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya (setidaknya aku tidak terlalu seksi amat. Maksudku, aku ingin terlihat lebih rapi.)

Akhirnya selesai juga penampilanku. Simpel dan rapi.

Aku tersenyum di depan kaca sambil merapikan rambutku.

Tidak lupa aku menyemprotkan parfum ke bagian tubuh tertentu (parfumnya aku pinjam dari Jack, lebih tepatnya Jack yang memaksaku untuk memakai parfumnya karena katanya aku harus bisa berpenampilan layaknya pria metropolitan).

Pasti Machina akan terpesona padaku.

Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Bodohnya aku. Terlalu banyak memikirkan Machina membuatku benar-benar hilang logika.

Yosh! Aku siap-siap meninggalkan kamarku sebelum...

Tunggu! Tiketnya...

Ah... rupanya sudah kubawa di kantong celanaku. Baiklah, akan kusimpan baik-baik tiket ini dan aku siap untuk keluar.

Lagipula Machina sms padaku bahwa dia menungguku (lebih tepatnya menungguku, Rem, dan Deuce) di depan pintu gerbang Peristylium.

Ok. Aku segera ke sana sebelum kedahuluan dua gadis tersebut (lebih tepatnya Rem saja).

_epha_

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Peristylium. Dia tampak membelakangiku, mungkin tak sadar bahwa aku tiba.

Aku sempat memperhatikannya dari belakang ketika dia membelakangiku. Aku tak menyangka kalau postur tubuhnya begitu kecil dan ramping namun tinggi semampai. Punggungnya tidak terlalu lebar namun juga tidak terlalu sempit. Satu-satunya yang aku sadari bahwa itu Machina adalah rambut hitamnya yang selalu mencuat ke luar. Angin semilir pun meniup helaian rambutnya bagaikan pohon cemara. Bahkan aku bisa melihat tengkuknya yang mengintip dari persembunyiannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat tengkuknya yang jenjang setelah sekian lama dia menutupi tubuh belakangnya dengan jubah nya yang sangat panjang dan berkerah itu. Tapi benarkah pria yang kulihat saat ini adalah Machina?

"Machina..." panggilku untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang kulihat saat ini benar-benar Machina.

Pria itu seketika menoleh ke arahku dan...

Benar! Dia Machina!

Seketika waktu di sekitarku berhenti begitu saja.

Aku tak percaya ini, bagaimana dia begitu tampan sekali?

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilipat tangannya menjadi selengan dan tidak ia masukkan kemejanya di celana, dengan luaran rompi berwarna hijau zaitun muda serta memakai celana kain warna khaki seperti yang kukenakan saat ini.

Tapi yang membuatku terpesona adalah lehernya yang jenjang karena kancing kerahnya dan satu kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihat sekelumit tulang selangkanya yang mencuat sempurna di perbatasan leher dan dadanya. Dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang rata dan bidang yang senantiasa mengintip keluar dari bajunya itu. Sangat seksi.

Dan yang membuatku semakin terpesona adalah apa yang kulihatnya dari depan ternyata benar-benar persis seperti apa yang kulihat dari belakang.

Tubuhnya begitu kecil dan ramping, tapi bahu dan dadanya begitu bidang. Dan dia begiru tinggi semampai.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak memakai jubah Peristylium nya yang begitu besar itu, menunjukkan tubuh aslinya.

Ah, andaikan saja di Peristylium dia tidak memakai jubah sebesar itu, aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang seperti itu tanpa ada jubahnya yang selalu menghalangi pandanganku akan tubuhnya. Paling tidak aku bisa melihat bahunya. Kadang aku juga merasa tergelitik oleh pertanyaan di benakku, apakah Machina punya sepasang gold pad di bahunya atau tidak? Hehehe.

Aku terkadang heran, kenapa dia suka memakai jubah seperti itu, kenapa tidak memakai jubah yang sama seperti yang lainnya atau paling tidak pake hasduk seperti para cadet umumnya? Aku masih penasaran siapa Machina sebenarnya dan motifnya memakai jubah tersebut?

Kini aku balik lagi ke realita di mana Machina tersenyum padaku

Machina tersenyum padaku...

Rasanya aku benar-benar melayang melihat senyumannya itu.

Ditambah dengan matanya yang berbinar terang seperti batu zamrud yang tertimpa cahaya mentari.

Aku tak mampu lagi menahan seringaiku. Kenapa rasanya tak terbendung lagi rasa bahagiaku ini? Aku tak mampu bernafas lancar saking bahagianya aku. Serasa dunia ini milik kami berdua.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku pun membalas lambaiannya.

Setelah itu mulutnya terbuka menyebutkan nama...

"Rem!"

Seketika duniaku jatuh kembali dengan tidak elitenya, begitu pula dengan senyumku yang memudar begitu saja.

"Machina!"

Seketika aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa sumber suara yang (dengan beraninya) mengalihkan perhatian Machinaku?

Rupanya gadis yang selalu menjadi perhatian Machina yang disapa Machina tadi, melambaikan tangannya padanya. Aku terlalu ge-er sekali. Jelas-jelas Machina menyapa Rem. Bukan aku.

Tapi melihat penampilannya yang jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya, aku jadi tertegun.

Rem memakai dress berwarna violet kemerahan cerah dengan bordiran bunga dan dedaunan berwarna sama di atasannya untuk menutupi atasannya yang terkesan transparan karena lengan pendek di dressnya masih memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih mulus. Bisa terlihat jelas Rem memakai tank top putih bertali tipis sebagai dalamannya.

Bagian roknya terlihat pendek di depan namun memanjang hingga sampai di belakang lutut di belakang seakan roknya berekor.

Dan yang membuatku terpana dengan Rem adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat kakinya Rem yang ramping dan mulus setelah sekian lama Rem selalu mengenakan kaos kaki setinggi paha. Belum lagi sepatu flat merah dengan tali di belakangnya yang terdapat hiasan bunga dan untaian mutiara yang dikenakan oleh Rem sangat pas sekali dengan kakinya.

Bahkan Rem begitu simpel tapi tetap tak mengurangi kecantikannya hanya dengan mengenakan bando warna pink muda dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Semuanya yang dikenakan oleh Rem tampak begitu pas dan serasi satu sama lain.

Aku serasa melihat putri bangsawan dalam diri Rem.

Tapi... Kenapa hal itu membuatku menjadi iri yah? Padahal aku sebagai pria tentu seharusnya tergiur olehnya. Bukan sebaliknya.

Rem kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Machina dan menghampirinya.

"Machina, gimana penampilanku? Cantik kan?" tanya Rem sambil memutarkan dirinya hingga roknya tampak berputar dengan indahnya. Memperlihatkan keindahan kakinya. Benar-benar seperti seorang putri.

"Cantik sih cantik. Tapi ya nggak gitu juga kali. Emang situ mau nonton film apa kencan sih?"

"Ih, Machina nyebelin. Bukannya muji malah nyindir. Bukannya kau sendiri yang minta aku dandan cantik?" omel Rem sambil memukul dada Machina.

"Iya emang sih. Tapi ya dandannya jangan kayak orang pesta juga kali."

"Aish, kayak kamu nggak tahu tren fashion sekarang aja. Sekarang fashionnya tuh baju punya multifungsi untuk berbagai acara. Nggak cuma cocok dipake buat pesta, tapi cocok untuk bepergian santai kayak gini."

"Iya deh, kamu benar Miss Right." tukas Machina dan seketika ia langsung dicubit lengannya oleh Rem.

"Ih nyebelin deh kamu. Terus kenapa kau berpakaian kayak gini? Malah keliatan kayak om-om berandal tauk."

"Om-om berandal katamu? Justru kayak gini nih baju santai. Apa-apa yang penting pokoknya nggak terlalu formal bisa dipakai untuk bepergian santai." bela Machina pada gaya pakaiannya.

"Santai sih santai. Tapi tetap aja kesannya urakan banget. Tuh kancing dibetulin dong. Terlalu terbuka ini dadamu. Ini bajumu nggak kamu masukin. Nggak rapi banget sih kamu." kritik Rem sambil membetulkan bajunya Machina.

Gigiku menggertak. Tanganku mengepal keras. Aku tak rela jika Rem sampai menyentuh kulit tubuhnya Machina meskipun hanya sekedar membetulkan bajunya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku merasa nyaman kayak gini tahu. Udah ah! Jangan ngurusin bajuku terus. Taichou udah nunggu kita di parkiran nih. Ngomong-ngomong Deuce mana yah? Kok nggak keliatan?"

"Entahlah, dia kayaknya masih kurang pede pake baju yang kupinjamkan. Padahal aku sudah memakaikan baju sesuai kepribadiannya."

"Berarti dia masih di asrama dong?"

"Ya nggak lah. Tadi kami keluar bareng. Cuma agak susah kali ngajak Deuce bergegas. Dia benar-benar krisis pede banget. Dia dari tadi berhenti muluk pas kita mau cepet-cepetan. Ya udah aku tinggalkan sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya yang super panik. Toh dia nggak jauh dati sini kok."

"Kau ini tegaan sekali. Ah, ya udah kalo gitu. Ace, kau bisa kan menemani Deuce? Biar aku dan Rem ke tempat taichou dulu untuk memastikan bahwa beliau masih bisa menunggu kita." Akhirnya... Machina berbicara denganku setelah sekian lama aku menjadi 'lalat' bagi mereka untuk kedua kalinya, meskipun dia hanya menyuruhku menunggu Deuce.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya. Kalian jalan saja." ucapku dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"OK kalo gitu. Ayo Rem." kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian (meskipun tidak sendiri) dengan Rem menggandeng lengan Machina dan bergelayut manja seperti kekasihnya.

Ah, melihat mereka berjalan berdampingan dari belakang, mereka tampak seperti setangkai bunga violet dimana Rem menjadi bagian dari bunganya dan Machina bagian dari daunnya.

Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Sangat serasi.

Dan aku...tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya meskipun hanya seujung kukubya saja.

Mukaku muram seketika.

"Ace-san." seketika lamunanku pecah oleh suara lembut seorang gadis lain. Dan aku begitu mengenal suaranya. Aku menoleh melihatnya.

"Ace-san...gimana penampilanku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sempat Deuce berputar secara ragu-ragu sambil mengukur kukunya.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari gaya rambutnya yang selalu diikat sebagian dengan bagian rambut depan kanan kirinya memanjang yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Tapi kini rambutnya diikat kepang dan diberi hiasan jepit bunga motif sakura kecil.

Dress yang dikenakannya meskipun hanya pinjaman saja tapi sangat cocok untuknya. Warna dress yang dikenakannya berwarna pink pucat, berbeda dengan warna dressnya Rem yang begitu cerah. Tapi aku lebih suka yang dikenakan oleh Deuce. Begitu kalem dan anggun.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku bisa melihat kakinya Deuce yang mengenakan sepatu flat warna peach pucat dengan pita di depannya. Meskipun kakinya tak terlalu indah seperti kakinya Rem, tapi setidaknya kakinya putih bersih dan sepatu yang dikenakannya sangat serasi di kakinya.

Secara keseluruhan, jika aku melihat Rem bagaikan putri bangsawan, aku melihat Deuce bagaikan...bidadari.

Ya, aku mengagumi penampilan Deuce saat ini. Tapi bukan karena aku juga mencintai Deuce atau aku nggak suka dengan Rem seakan-akan aku berpikir subyektif. Aku memang mengaguminya karena Deuce terlihat berbeda sekarang ini. Tapi cintaku hanya untuk Machina seorang.

Tapi... Ada yang membuatku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku.

Kenapa ia selalu memakai syal ke manapun ia berada? Meskipun syal pendek dan tipis tetap menarik melingkar di lehernya seperti kalung, dan warnanya selaras dengan pakaian yang dikenakan, tapi tetap saja sedikit mengganggu pemandangan. Maksudku, oh ayolah... Ini musim panas. Untuk apa mengenakan syal yang lebih cocok untuk musim gugur atau musim dingin? Meskipun udara sore hari terkadang sedikit dingin, tapi tak sampai sedingin itu juga.

Kembali lagi ke realita. Aku melihat Deuce masih menunduk malu sambil mengukur kukunya.

Ah, kebiasaannya saat merasa gugup.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan menggenggam jari-jarinya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Kau cantik, Deuce. Penampilanmu terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya." pujiku tulus dan tidak melebih-lebihkan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku takut kalau kau tak akan menyukai penampilanku." jawab Deuce sedikit lega.

"Tidak. Aku suka dengan penampilanmu. Sangat pas dengan kepribadianmu. Hanya saja... Kenapa harus pakai syal? Tanpa syal pun, kau sudah terlihat cantik, Deuce." aku mencoba sedikit mengkritiknya dengan alasan yang masih bisa diterima olehnya dan juga senyuman tulus.

"Uhm...maaf. Aku kurang pede kalau bagian leherku terlihat begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka syal tipis ini dan aku inginnya syal yang bisa menutupi leher dan dadaku. Tapi Rem memaksaku untuk mengenakan syal ini." Ok, aku tak berkomentar lagi tentang syalnya. Mungkin sudah jadi ciri khasnya dia memakaikan jubahnya seperti syal. Setidaknya dia masih terlihat seperti bidadari untukku.

"Pantas saja kalian lumayan lama sekali. Rupanya kalian berdebat pada penampilanmu sendiri. Pantas saja Rem meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Ah, bukan Rem-san yang berinisiatif. Aku yang memintanya meninggalkanku sejenak. Aku benar-benar gugup dan nggak pede. Meskipun Rem-san mencoba menyemangatiku, tapi aku tetap saja nggak pede dan terus panik. Makanya aku memintanya meninggalkanku sejenak untuk menenangkan diriku." jelasnya dan kutanggapi dengan "ooo" saja tanpa berkomentar lagi.

"Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya untukmu keluar untuk bersantai seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan terbiasa. Ayo kita pergi. Taichou sudah menunggu kita di parkiran."

"Taichou...di parkiran? Kupikir beliau sudah berangkat duluan."

"Tidak. Machina bilang beliau masih di parkiran menunggu kita. Machina dan Rem juga sudah di sana kok. Tinggal kita di sini. Hari sudah semakin sore, kasihan mereka menunggu kita."

"Kalau gitu, ayo!" aku menawarkan gandengan tangan untuknya dan dia menerimanya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku selalu bersikap cuek dan jaim pada semua orang. Tapi tidak semua orang sebenarnya. Selain Machina yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, aku juga bersikap ramah pada Deuce dan memperlakukannya seperti adik kandungku sendiri, karena selain Deuce yang termuda di kelas kami, Deuce lah yang paling mengerti tentang diriku.

Tapi...mungkinkah Deuce akan tahu tentang perasaanku pada seseorang yang sama sepertiku?"

Jika dia tahu tentang itu... Dia pasti akan jijik padaku dan menjauhiku. Aku tak ada lagi seseorang yang begitu memahamiku.

Ah, tapi nggak segitunya juga sih. Masak Deuce akan bersikap seperti itu?

Ah, entahlah. Aku bingung.

_epha_

 **Author POV**

Ace dan Deuce berjalan berdampingan sampai mereka melihat tiga orang sedang berdiri di dekat mobil. Sudah pasti itu Kurasame taichou, Machina, dan Rem. Machina memberi aba-aba Ace dan Deuce untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian ini lama sekali. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Ngomong-ngomong apa penyakit gugupmu sudah hilang, Deuce?" tanya Kurasame to the point.

"Ah, lumayan kok, taichou. Aku sudah agak mendingan." Jawab Deuce pelan.

"Maaf kalau kalian menunggu kami. Tadi aku benar-benar berusaha menenangkannya tadi." Kata Ace menimpali.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Syukurlah kau tadi ada bersamanya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku kurang suka dengan pemakaian syal tersebut. Auranya jadi kurang keluar gara-gara syalnya. Tapi yah terpaksa kucarikan syal yang kurang lebih cocok untuknya. Tapi tetap saja aku kurang suka dia pakai syal."

"Rem-san... kumohon jangan mulai lagi. Aku kurang pede kalau nggak pake syal."

"Iya nih. Dari tadi kau ini pekerjaanmu tukang kritik baju aja muluk. Udah Deuce, jangan ngeladenin dia. Dia mah terlalu banyak gaya. Ketularan siapa dia? AUW!" timpal Machina yang sontak mendapat cubitan di pinggang dari Rem.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Gaya pakaianmu lho kurang rapi. Kayak Nine aja kau pake buka kancing baju segala. Lihat dong Ace. Gaya pakaiannya rapi banget. Nggak kayak kamu."

"Tapi setidaknya aku udah pake rompi buat luarannya. Yang penting penampilanku nggak jelek-jelek amat lah buat pergi keluar."

"Dan aku suka itu."

Seketika Machina dan Rem menoleh ke arah Ace. Deuce dan Kurasame pun juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Err... maksudku... untuk Machina, dia cocok banget bergaya seperti itu. Keren sekali. Kalau Nine dia memang kelihatan kayak berandalan karena kulitnya coklat dekil. Kalau Machina, justru dia seperti artis idola karena dia punya kulit putih bersih." Tambah Ace, dia benar-benar memuji penampilannya Machina.

"Iya. Aku juga suka penampilannya Machina-san. Dia mirip sekali dengan tokoh favoritku di anime mana gitu. Tapi yang pasti Machina-san terlihat ganteng banget hari ini." Puji Deuce sebagai penguat pujiannya Ace.

"Tuh dengerin. Ace dan Deuce saja suka dengan penampilanku. Masak kau yang notabene sahabat masa kecilku sendiri nggak suka dengan gayaku? Kau kalah 3-1. Weeeekkk..." ejek Machina sambil menjulurkan lidah yang dibalas dengan buang muka dan dengusan oleh Rem. Machina diam-diam mengacungkan jempol ke Ace dan mengedipkan matanya ke Ace. Ace pun membalasnya tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah cukup bicara tentang fashion kalian, anak-anak. Sekarang kita harus segera bergegas ke Suzaku Park sebelum kita mengalami kemacetan, atau kita akan ketinggalan filmnya." Ingat Kurasame seketika menyadarkan keempat anak muda tersebut.

"Baik, taichou!"

"Sebelumnya, kalian sudah bawa benda penting kalian?" mereka menunjukkan tiket mereka di tempat mereka menaruh masing-masing.

"Bagus! Ayo! Sekarang kalian masuk ke mobilku." Titah Kurasame. Tapi sepertinya mereka berempat justru berebut kursi belakang yang hanya muat untuk tiga orang.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil main rebutan kursi belakang segala. Memangnya nggak ada yang mau duduk di depan ya?" mereka yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Tentu saja, karena mereka nggak bakal bisa seru-seruan secara berdampingan jika salah satu dari mereka harus duduk di depan. Ace sebenarnya nggak masalah jika dia duduk di depan menemani Kurasame (tapi dia ingin duduk di dekatnya Machina).

"Kalau gitu, biar yang laki-laki saja yang duduk di sebelahku. Siapa yang mau?" dua pemuda tersebut hanya diam saja. Sedangkan dua pemudinya hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Ck... kalian ini. Baiklah kalau gitu. Machina. Kau duduk di depan sebelahku sekarang. Setelah itu, gantian Ace yang duduk di sebelahku. Ini perintah." Tegas Kurasame mulai kesal dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Lho, kok saya yang duluan, taichou?" protes Machina

"Jangan terlalu sering menempel pada Rem terus. Kau hanya duduk di mobil untuk sementara saja. Nanti pas di tempat filmnya kau boleh duduk semaumu. Ayo cepetan daripada kita nggak jadi nonton film ini." Jelas Kurasame mulai gemas.

"I-iya, taichou." Jawab Machina tanpa berani protes lagi. Menurut untuk duduk di depan mobil. Ia menoleh ke belakang memandang Rem sambil memasang muka cemberut. Seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa aku-nggak-bisa-duduk-di-dekat-mu-gimana-ini, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Tenanglah dikit, Machina. Ini bukan hukuman. Cuma duduk di depan sebentar saja. Yang penting kau tidak disuruh mengerjakan tugas tambahan." Tukas Kurasame. Mendengar kata-kata hukuman tugas tambahan yang selalu menjadi momok bagi Class Zero, Machina menanggapi Kurasame canggung.

"I-iya taichou. Aku mengerti." Machina memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sedangkan Ace yang duduk di belakang sedikit tak rela jika Machina duduk terpisah dengannya. Ugh, kenapa taichou mencoba memisahkan mereka sekarang ini? Walaupun ia tahu rasanya nggak lazim jika cewek duduk di dekat supir (kecuali itu pacarnya), tapi tetap saja ia nggak rela. Setidaknya, biarkan ia duduk dekat Machina sehingga ia bisa menempelkan tubuhnya di samping Machina untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Untuk sekali ini saja ia bisa bergelayut manja padanya (meskipun dalam motif tidak sengaja).

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang waktunya kita berangkat. Nikmati saja perjalanan ini sesantai mungkin." Kata Kurasame setelah menyalakan mobilnya, mengatur kopling dan gas, setelah itu langsung tancap gas keluar dari parkiran dan Peristylium menuju ke Suzaku Park.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya jika aku kurang bisa membayangkan baju khasnya Rubrum itu seperti apa selain seragam Peristylium itu. Btw aku kasih gambaran tentang pakaian yang dipakai oleh kelima tokoh tersebut untuk pergi ke Suzaku Park.

Maaf, karena di sini ngga bisa dikasih link, jadi mau nggak mau kalian bisa baca link gambarnya di fic judul sama di AO3 (akun saya tetap sama namanya). Di sana sudah kasih link nya. Di sini susah banget. Apalagi banyak banget link-link nya. susah deh jadinya.

Btw jangan lupa buka akun deviantart ku dengan nama "evangelinengelo" dan juga "machiaceloveydovey"


	5. Chapter 4b

Green Like the Land, Blue Like the Sky Ch. 4b

Maaf baru update.

OK, capcus, happy reading...

* * *

Sesampainya di parkiran Suzaku Park...

Akhirnya rombongan di dalam mobil Kurasame telah tiba di Suzaku Park, namun sepertinya hari semakin sore. Semoga tak sampai terlambat menonton film.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga di Suzaku Park." Seru Machina girang.

"Tak kusangka akan seramai ini ya?" timpal Rem

"Aku masih kurang pede di tempat seramai ini. Bagaimana jika aku jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang?" tukas Deuce masih dalam krisis pedenya.

"Aduh Deuce. Udah deh. Jangan kayak gitu terus. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau merhatiin kita kalau bukan orang kurang kerjaan? Di sini sangat ramai. Mana mungkin ada yang sempat merhatiin kita?" tegur Rem.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Hehehe... Maklum... masih belum tahu bagaimana rasanya pergi ke luar seperti ini?" dalih Deuce.

"Makanya anak-anak, itulah kenapa aku ingin mengajak kalian ke sini. Karena aku tahu kalian sudah terlalu capek dengan segala rutinitas di Peristylium dan kupikir kalian butuh refreshing bersamaku di sini. Ah, kurasa kita hampir terlambat menonton film. Ayo anak-anak, kita segera bergegas ke sana." Kata Kurasame kemudian langsung bergegas bersama anak-anak didiknya.

Ace yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja kini berjalan mengiringi Machina untuk mencari kesempatan mendekatinya.

"Oh, Ace. Ternyata kau di sini. Kupikir sudah mendahului kami. Kau sedari tadi hanya diam saja."

"Yah...mau gimana lagi? Aku sendiri tak punya topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan."

"Yah kalau nggak punya topik menarik kan kau juga bisa ikut nimbrung sama yang lain, kan? Bukankah Deuce juga temanmu? Kan harusnya kau bisa ajak dia ngobrol sesuatu atau gimana gitu?"

"Yah, tapi nggak banyak orang juga lah. Kan aku kalau ngobrol sesuatu yang penting biasanya suka secara pribadi." Elak Ace

"Ah, begitu ya... Sepertinya sama dong kayak aku. Aku kalau sama Rem penginnya secara privat juga biar lebih meresapi suasana gitu."

"Benarkah? Tapi sedari tadi kau lumayan cerewet juga meskipun di depan orang banyak."

"Yah...kadang-kadang sih... memang nggak selamanya aku seperti itu juga. Yah, biasanya obrolan yang begitu penting untuk dibicarakan sama Rem gitu yang biasanya butuh waktu berdua."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Jawab Ace, kemudian tangannya menggandeng tangan Machina sambil berjalan.

"Kupikir sepertinya kau mulai senang sekali menggandeng tanganku. Tanganmu dingin sekali, Ace."

"Apa tanganku sedingin itu? Pantas saja aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu. Tanganmu hangat sekali." Dalih Ace

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggandeng tangan Deuce sekalian? Mungkin dia juga butuh gandengan tanganmu."

"Rem dan Deuce sudah bergandengan tangan. Lagipula apa aku salah telah menggandeng tanganmu?" jawab Ace dan Machina akhirnya menoleh Rem dan Deuce tampak bersenda gurau sambil bergandengan tangan.

'Aku tak mengerti, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Rem dan Deuce terlihat begitu dekat sekali di setiap kesempatan? Dan sejak kapan mereka bisa jadi sedekat ini? Kupikir mereka sudah menjadi dekat sebelum mereka bersepakat untuk menjadi satu tim. Dasar kau, Rem.' Pikir Machina sambil sesekali mengumpati Rem dalam hati, walaupun bukan dalam keadaan marah sebenarnya.

"Yah, namanya juga cewek. Mereka bisa dekat satu sama lain dengan leluasa begitu saja. Kalau sesama cowok bergandengan tangan di tempat ramai seperti itu bisa saja ada yang memperhatikan kita dan menganggap kita yang bukan-bukan." Komentar Machina tanpa sadar malah membuat muka Ace berubah masam. Tangannya mendadak melepaskan gandengan tangan Machina begitu saja.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Ucap Ace menunduk.

Seketika terdesir rasa bersalah dalam hati Machina karena tanpa sadar dia malah terlalu blak-blakan mengungkapkan opininya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ace yang padahal belum tentu seperti yang ia katakan tadi pikirnya. Mungkin saja memang Ace memang ingin mencari kehangatan lewat tangannya, makanya ia ingin menggandengnya. Lagipula tak mungkin kan ia harus bergandengan bertiga dengan Deuce dan Rem sedangkan dia cuma sendirian berjalan begitu saja meskipun ada Kurasame. Toh mana mungkin juga Ace harus bergandengan tangan sama orang yang jauh lebih tua seperti Kurasame? Kan dianggap tidak sopan toh.

Atas dasar merasa bersalah itulah, ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Ace sekali lagi atas inisiatifnya sendiri, kali ini lebih erat sontak membuat Ace kaget.

"Maaf. Aku ini terlalu blak-blakan bicaranya. Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin pengecualian...jika kau memang ingin menggandeng tanganku karena merasa kedinginan, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menggandeng tanganku. Seperti yang kukatakan dulu, jika kau merasa kedinginan, tidak apa-apa kau menggandeng tanganku." Tukas Machina tanpa henti sambil mengeratkan gandengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Ace sedikit lirih.

Entahlah apa yang harus dirasakan oleh Ace, namun yang pasti semuanya jadi tak pasti. Ada rasa kecewa, ada rasa senang namun sedikit, dan ada rasa marah yang mungkin lebih dominan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Marah karena merasa Machina terlalu banyak memberikan harapan palsu padanya, dan juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mengharapkan balasan yang sangat mustahil dari Machina. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mensyukuri yang ia alami untuk sekarang ini. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Machina masih dekat padanya meskipun dalma hubungan pertemanan biasa.

Meskipun gandengan tangan biasa saja, namun sentuhan tangan Machina begitu hangat di telapak tangannya yang begitu dingin. Sepertinya ia takkan mau melepaskan tangan itu begitu saja meskipun tangan mereka berkeringat karena terus-menerus beergandengan tangan bahkan sesampainya di antrian loket masuk dan menuju tempat bioskop outdoor di lantai atas itu sekaligus.

_epha_

Tiba di bioskop layar tancap...

Kurasame dan empat muridnya tersebut mencari tempat duduk sesuai keinginan mereka. Mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk mereka hampir di barisan paling belakang. Cukup strategis untuk menjadi tempat menonton pikir Kurasame. Tak lupa popcorn yang sudah menjadi cemilan wajib untuk menonton fim. Mereka membeli dua popcorn besar untuk memakan masing-masing berdua. Kurasame lebih memilih membeli minuman saja ketimbang membeli popcorn karena ia agak malas makan cemilan di saat lagi menonton film, ia lebih memilih minuman untuk melepas dahaga saat menonton film.

Di tempat yang bernama Rooftop Cinema karena berada di loteng atas tersebut dua kelompok tempat duduk dari sisi kanan dan kiri masing-masing barisannya terdapat 10 kursi. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri menghadap layar tancap yang mungkin layarnya tak terlalu besar seperti bioskop namun masih cukup untuk dilihat di tempat yang luas tersebut, Kurasame mengambil tempat duduk ke enam di samping kiri seorang pengunjung wanita, kemudian diikuti oleh Deuce, Rem, Machina, dan Ace, di mana sisi kirinya hanya tempat kosong sehingga ia lebih leluasa melihat tempat sekitar dari atas, di mana pemandangan Suzaku Park dan pepohonan tinggi sekitarnya keseluruhan begitu jelas sekali untuk dilihat. Ah, andaikan saja ia bisa mengajak foto bareng Machina seorang saja.

"Ah, untunglah kita bisa di sini tepat waktu. Hampir saja kita kehabisan tempat untuk menonton." Kata Deuce lega.

"Untungnya kita dapat tempat duduk kosong di sini, lumayan banyak yang kosong sih. Kursinya benar-benar kursi santai. Enak sekali buat nonton". Tukas Rem

"Makanya lain kali kita harus bisa mengefisiensi waktu sebaik mungkin, jangan molor terus hanya karena mengurus penampilan kalian saat bepergian. Lagipula di tempat ini siapa yang mau menonton penampilan kalian selain filmnya?" sindir Kurasame tenang.

"Maaf taichou. Lain kali kami akan berusaha mengatur waktu sebaik mungkin." Balas Rem dan Deuce.

"Haduh taichou, tak terlalu mikirin tentang kejadian tadi. Namanya juga wanita. Mereka pasti ingin tampil secantik mungkin tak peduli di manapun dan kapanpun. Makanya butuh waktu lama untuk tampil secantik mungkin. Ya nggak, Ace?" ujar Machina dengan nada menyindir.

"Iya...begitulah..." tandas Ace sedikit ragu.

"Ih, apaan sih, Machina? Kau ini sedari tadi mengejekku saja."

"Lho, gimana sih? Aku kan membelamu, bagian mana yang terkesan mengejek padamu?" bela Machina.

"Aduh, sudah anak-anak. Kalian ini sedari tadi ribut saja di mobil. Masih belum cukup mau bikin keributan di sini padahal sebentar lagi filmnya mau main." Kata Kurasame.

"Maaf taichou... Gimana lagi? Kita terlalu terbawa suasana, hehehe..." jawab Rem dan Machina serempak.

"Oh ya, Ace-san sedari tadi diam saja. Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Ace-san?" tanya Deuce

"Kau sepertinya tak begitu menikmati acara ini. Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut saja ke sini dan tidak memberikan tiket tersebut pada temanmu yang lain? Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali, kalau tidak suka tempat ramai tidak usah ikut." tukas Kurasame dengan nada bosan.

"Errr...bukan begitu..." elak Ace

"Lalu kenapa? Karena sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja baik di perjalanan ataupun di sini?" tanya Kurasame sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Ace

"Mungkin saja ia merasa kurang karena ia datang ke sini hanya berempat dan juga taichou sedangkan yang lainnya tak bisa ikut ke sini. Makanya ia merasa kurang bersemangat hari ini." Tebak Machina di samping Ace karena sedari tadi Ace terus menggandeng tangannya.

"Setahuku Ace-san memang orangnya pendiam meskipun banyak sekali teman-teman kami di Class Zero berkumpul, dia hanya mau berbicara banyak kalau secara empat mata, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa diamnya Ace-san tampak seperti orang murung?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak murung sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku memang tidak tahu aku harus berbicara tentang apa? Aku memang kurang nyaman kalau terlalu banyak orang tapi bukan berarti aku pergi begitu saja. Aku juga ingin menikmati kesempatan langka ini." Dalih Ace menyangkal

"Lho, bukannya tadi kita sudah berbicara banyak barusan ya? Bahkan sampai kau menggandeng tanganku karena tanganmu dingin sekali. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu dariku sama sekali. Tangan kita sudah basah karena berkeringat. Tapi aku nggak enak ngomonginnya ke kamu untuk minta dilepasin." Protes Machina sambil menunjuk gandengan tangannya dan tangan Ace.

"Akh, Maaf Machina. Aku tidak tahu kalau kita terlalu asyik bergandengan tangan sampai berkeringat." Kata Ace kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang berkeringat juga bercampur keringat Machina.

Namun Kurasame sempat menangkap tingkah laku Ace yang memerah pipinya namun juga ada sedikit kekecewaan di situ mungkin karena ia sebenarnya tak rela gandengan tangannya lepas begitu saja. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Ah, sudahlah anak-anak. Tak usah terlalu serius untuk membahas masalah sepele itu. Sekarang pasang headphone kalian karena audio filmnya ada di situ. Film sudah mulai sekarang." Kemudian mereka memasang headphone mereka masing-masing dan mulai menikmati filmnya.

_epha_

Selama menonton film, mereka benar-benar terbawa suasana dengan film tersebut. Namun mereka juga tak mau melewatkan waktu untuk mengobrol tentang adegan tersebut meskipun ada headphone di telinga mereka, karena volume suaranya bisa diatur sesuai keinginan jadi mereka bisa mengobrol tanpa harus melepaskan headset dari kepala mereka. Kalaupun headphone dilepaspun audionya masih terdengar di speaker meskipun tak terdengar jelas.

Deuce dan Rem sempat mencoba mengajak mengobrol dengan hati-hati dengan Kurasame karena takut mereka malah mengganggu kekhidmatan Kurasame, untunglah Kurasame menanggapi mereka dengan santai. Bahkan Kurasame juga membandingkan film yang mereka tonton dengan film Final Fantasy VII Advent Children yang merupakan film favoritnya sampai sekarang ini, apalagi membahas film favoritnya tersebut ketimbang film yang ditontonnya sehingga ia hampir saja tidak fokus pada jalan cerita film yang mereka tonton. Mungkin hanya Machina saja yang lebih serius menonton filmnya karena sedari tadi ia tidak banyak bergerak maupun berbicara karena lebih fokus pada film tersebut. Ace?

Ace juga fokus, namun lebih fokus memandang Machina dari samping. Tanpa memperhatikan film yang ditonton maupun audio film di headphonenya, Ace terus memandang wajah Machina di tempat sambil mengagumi ketampanan Machina dalam hati, yang untungnya si 'obyek' yang dijadikan tontonan bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali karena terlalu khidmat menonton film.

 **Ace POV**

Wajah Machina bagaikan patung yang dipahat oleh pemahat profesional. Lihatlah dia.

Wajahnya terlihat bening ketika diterpa pantulan cahaya dari layar tancap tersebut.

Hidungnya begitu mancung ketika kulihat dari samping.

Bibirnya berwarna peach ranum.

Bahkan mata hijau...begitu indah bagaikan hutan yang diterpa cahaya matahari.

Bahkan bisa kulihat bagaimana dia mengedipkan matanya sesekali saat sedang menonton film, begitu mengagumkan.

Bahkan bisa kulihat bulu matanya mengayun dengan indahnya seiring dengan kedipan tersebut. Meskipun tidak begitu panjang tapi bulu matanya yang lentik tidak terlalu menurun sehingga tetap terlihat indah dilihat.

Aku ingin sekali melihat mata itu dari dekat, untuk melihat cahaya di dalam matanya, detail dari iris mata hijau yang telah lama menarik perhatianku.

Perlahan namun pasti, tanpa kusadari aku mendekatkan diriku ke arah Machina. Bisa kulihat mata hijaunya memantulkan cahaya dari layar tancap jika kulihat dari samping. Ada sedikit gerakan kecil pada bola matanya mengikuti setiap adegan dalam film tersebut.

Aku mencoba mendekatinya lagi, lebih dekat lagi. Mata hijau itu masih memantulkan cahaya layar tersebut, namun kali ini lebih jelas karena aku bisa melihat ada gerakan-gerakan dari dari setiap adegan tersebut. Bahkan aku bisa melihat betapa kecilnya pupil matanya karena terkena cahaya tersebut, bahkan dari samping.

Tapi aku masih belum puas. Aku ingin melihat matanya lebih dekat lagi. Aku mendekatkan wajahku lebih dekat untuk bisa melihat matanya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Sekejap mata hijau itu berkedip, kali ini pupilnya mulai membesar, tapi pantulan cahaya dari layar itu menghilang dan kini berganti gambar di dalam matanya menjadi...bayanganku.

Tunggu! Aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku sendiri yang sedang terbelalak melihat diriku sendiri. tapi sekitar pantulan diriku berwarna hijau zamrud, seperti aku dikelilingi dedaunan rimbun.

Jika memang benar begitu, berarti Machina...

Oh tidak! Dia ternyata memandangiku balik. Bahkan aku tersentak sadar bahwa jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, kira-kira sekitar 2 cm, jarak yang pas untuk memulai ciuman.

Kau harus tenang, Ace. Kau harus tenang.

"Ace. Apa yang, kau lakukan?" tanya Machina tak percaya. Lama kami bertatap satu sama lain. Aku harus cari cara agar dia tak curiga padaku.

"Aku lihat ada debu di bulu matamu." Kataku bohong namun tetap tenang. Benar-benar tak terlihat seperti orang bohong.

"Benarkah?" kata Machina namun tak kalah tenangnya denganku. Sudah pasti dia tahu kalau aku bohong.

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun di mataku. Mataku baik-baik saja." Katanya lebih tenang. Saat itu kami sudah mengecilkan volume audio di headphone kami masing-masing sehingga suara kami bisa terdengar satu sama lain.

"Mungkin kau tidak merasakan apapun karena matamu hanya fokus nonton film saja. Makanya tidak terasa sama sekali." Ejekku tenang padahal hatiku sedikit panik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Machina. Kali ini lebih mengintimidasi. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa membalas perkataannya. Aku hanya bisa beradu pandang padanya.

Kuakui, Mata Machina adalah mata yang terindah yang kulihat karena berwarna hijau daun. Tapi di satu sisi, mata Machina adalah mata yang paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat.

Bagaikan hutan yang menampakkan dua sisi yang berlawanan, begitu juga dengan mata sehijau hutan belantara.

Terkadang ada rasa takut menghinggapi diriku ketika aku menatap matanya, tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin nekad untuk terus menelusuri misteri dalam mata hijau Machina.

Entah kenapa aku merasa warna hijau dalam matanya itu benar-benar tidak seperti warna mata hijau pada umumnya yang sering kulihat. Benar-benar hijau yang langka, hijau yang murni, bukan hijau kebiruan atau keabuan. Sangat tajam, terang, dan penuh misteri. Hingga terkadang aku sempat meleset saat mencoba membaca pikirannya.

Lama kami saling memandang tanpa mengalihkan ke arah lain selain mata kami, akhirnya Machina memutuskan untuk mengakhiri adu pandang kami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena sudah membersihkan bulu mataku." Kata Machina tersenyum. Tak lupa kerlingan mata yang dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Uhm, sama-sama." Balasku tersenyum simpul walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia tahu aku berbohong. Tapi ya sudah lah. Semoga saja perilakuku bukan menandakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Akhirnya kami memperbesar volume audio kembali untuk menikmati film. Setelah itu kami lebih fokus menonton film ketimbang membahas tentang tadi. Tapi aku merasa takut jika Machina meninggalkan diriku.

Kucoba memegang tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku untuk mendapatkan kehangatan darinya, sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku ingin terus bersamanya.

Dia mengeratkan dan mengaitkan tanganku. Dia tahu kalau tanganku begitu dingin. Kuharap setelah kejadian tersebut tidak terjadi apa-apa yang menyakiti hatiku.

_epha_

 **Machina POV**

Setelah Ace duduk di tempatnya semula, aku mulai meliriknya diam-diam.

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Tak mungkin dia mendekatiku hanya untuk mengambil kotoran di mataku.

Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Ace suka sekali melihat mataku. Dan karena itu dia juga menyukaiku. Mata memang tidak bisa berbohong meskipun mulut berkata tidak sesuai faktanya.

Meskipun aku tahu dia berbohong dan dia juga tahu kalau aku tak bisa dibohongi, namun aku benar-benar sangat takjub. Aku takjub ketika Ace menatapku lurus pada pandanganku, tidak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri meskipun dia berbohong. Dia seakan-akan ingin aku tahu bahwa dia tidak takut terhadap intimidasiku sama sekali.

Pancaran mata biru langitnya mengalahkan gelapnya langit di petang hari. Bahkan warna yang terpancar di matanya saat itu benar-benar terlihat jernih seperti air.

Ketika dia menatapku, terlihat jelas sekali bayanganku yang terpantul dalam matanya, seakan-akan mata itu terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Seakan-akan dia ingin menyeretku masuk dalam perangkapnya. Bukan dia yang masuk perangkapku.

Dia benar-benar teguh dan keras kepala sekali.

Cih, aku jadi iri sekali. Karena itulah hal yang sama sekali tak aku punyai darinya.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau menyukai mataku, Ace? Menyukaiku?

Apa yang istimewa dari mataku? Bahkan keseluruhan yang ada dalam diriku?

Ace, sebegitu besarkah perasaanmu terhadapku?

Bukan semata-mata hanya karena kau melihatku seakan-akan aku mengingatkanmu pada orang lain yang pernah kau cintai? Atau hanya main-main saja?

Lagipula... kita berdua sama-sama pria. Ya kan?

Apa kau tidak takut, jika orang-orang menganggapmu hina gara-gara itu, Ace?

Tapi aku juga suka matamu. Matamu yang memancarkan keteguhan, pantang menyerah, dan pembawa harapan dalam hidupku.

Jujur saja, menurutku tidak ada yang istimewa pada mata biru mengingat banyak sekali orang-orang di Orience ini yang mayoritas berwarna biru. Tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Amat membosankan. Bahkan melihat matanya Ace saja juga tak ada yang istimewa karena ya warna mata itu sudah terlalu umum bagiku. Mungkin yang menarik perhatianku darinya karena wajah baby face nya dan senjatanya adalah kartu.

Tapi saat dia menatap mataku begitu intens tanpa kedip, bahkan aku sempat memperhatikan dia mengikuti pandanganku seakan-akan aku tak sengaja menghipnotis, saat itulah aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari matanya.

Dari sekian banyaknya warna biru baik di langit maupun di laut, baru kali ini kutemui warna biru yang amat berbeda di mata seseorang. Yaitu mata biru Ace.

Ah, perasaan macam apa ini? Jangan bilang ini perasaan terlarang. Aku masih normal.

Sejenak aku merasakan tanganku begitu dingin. Tapi itu bukan karena dinginnya angin malam, tapi karena tangan dinginnya Ace.

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa tanganmu selalu sedingin es, seperti warna elemen es di matamu?

Kucoba menghempaskan tangannya agar dia menganggapku memberinya harapan palsu. Tapi tubuhku bertolak belakang dengan perintahku. Yang kulakukan justru mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya untuk menghangatkannya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolaknya jika suatu saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memberi harapan untuknya. Karena aku sendiri masih ingin berada di sampingnya juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Untuk model tempat nonton film layar tancap atau bahasa inggris nya outdoor cinema yang diadain di Suzaku Park, konsepnya mirip tempat nonton layar tancap yang ada di Amerika yang namanya rooftop cinema club (hilangkan tanda kurungnya):

http(:)(/) (-) (/)wp(-)content(/)uploads(/)2015(/)07(/)rsz(_)rtfc(_)rooftop(_)east(_)stratford(-)

Atau googling aja namanya rooftop cinema club


	6. Chapter 5a

kalian bisa cek tentang Four Champions of Rubrum di komik manga seri Final Fantasy Type 0 di Internet. Ini bukan OC lho ya (ya tahu lah thor)

* * *

 **Author POV**

 _Setelah tayangan film berakhir..._

Kurasame dan murid-muridnya hendak beranjak dari kursi seperti para penonton lainnya dan menuju pintu keluar. Namun di saat yang bersamaan...

"Eeh! Ada taichou, Deucey, Acey, Remucchi, dan juga Machinan!"

Mereka yang dipanggil kaget ketika tak sengaja mereka bertemu seorang gadis berkepang yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. Bahkan bukan hanya gadis yang sering dianggap super aneh dan hiperaktif tersebut tapi juga empat orang lainnya.

"Cinque, Trey, Cater, King, Nine. Sejak kapan kalian di sini? Dan, bagaimana bisa kalian diam-diam di sini tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" tanya Rem spontan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Err, yah sejak awal nonton film dari tadi." Jawab Cater sambil garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lho, kok bisa?" tanya Machina masih tak percaya.

"Ya bisa aja lah! Emangnya cuma kalian doang yang bisa nonton film di sini, hah?! Kora~" jawab Nine dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kami tidak melihat kalian dari tadi ya? Memangnya kalian duduk di mana tadi?" kali ini giliran Deuce yang bertanya.

"Di situ, kami duduk di barisan tengah-tengah sebelah kanan. Kami datang ke sini sekitar 30 menit sebelum pemutaran film dimulai." Jelas Trey.

"Berarti mereka lebih duluan daripada kita yah. Kita kalah dari mereka..." kata Deuce kecewa.

"Itu karena kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian sendiri-sendiri. Makanya kita terlambat dari mereka 15 menit. Ngomong-ngomong kalian datang ke sini naik apa? Bukankah Suzaku Park jaraknya jauh sekali dari Akademeia? Memangnya salah satu dari kalian punya mobil?" tanya Kurasame.

"Err, kami sebenarnya menyewa mobil dari tempat persewaan mobil. Dan kebetulan Nine dan King punya SIM karena bisa menyetir jadinya yah, mereka gantian menyetir, taichou." Jelas Trey, yang untungnya nggak sampai panjang lebar.

"Ah, begitu... kalau begitu kenapa cuma berlima saja? Di mana yang lainnya? Jangan jawab tentang Sice dan Eight karena mereka sedang kuhukum." Tanya Kurasame lagi.

"Queen sedang menutori kadet-kadet dari kelas lain, kalau Seven dan Jack sepertinya mereka lebih memilih menemani dua anak yang taichou hukum itu." Jawab King santai.

"Hmm...begitu..."

"Sial! Di saat-saat seperti ini yang harusnya dibuat untuk bersantai malah digunakan untuk ngajar. Diajak aja nggak mau. Dasar sok kepinteran." Umpat Nine kesal.

"Bukan Queen yang sok kepinteran karena emang dia tuh pinter banget. Kau saja yang bodoh dan malas." Sindir Cater membuat yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebenarnya Queen juga ingin ikut hangout bersama kita, hanya saja kadet itu yang memintanya untuk tutor di hari ini karena yah bisanya yang minta ditutorin itu ya hari ini karena jadwalnya juga penuh untuk hari-hari biasa. Makanya mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti jadwal yang udah disepakati bersama." Jelas King

"Emang sesibuk apa sih tuh anak? Ganggu aja kesenangan orang aja?! Kasihan si ratu sengak itu." keluh Nine.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab King sekenanya.

"Perhatian sekali kau pada Queen. Biasanya dikit-dikit berantem muluk. Sekarang orangnya nggak ada malah ngeluh. Kangen ya?" tukas Cater

"Cieee... Nine suka yah sama Queen? Ternyata benci-benci suka...hihihi..." goda Cinque.

"Cih...ngomong tuh yang bener dong. Siapa coba yang suka sama mak lampir macam dia? Ogah! Memangnya ngeluh gara-gara itu jadi masalah ya?" akhirnya semuanya pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Nine yang merancak mengelak tuduhan Cinque.

"Sayang yah, kita hampir saja mau komplit. Kan pasti seru bisa hangout bareng. Apalagi taichou juga ada di sini

"Oh ya. Dari tadi Acey diam muluk deh. Ayo dong, ngomong apa gitu yang bisa memecahkan keheninganmu sendiri." bujuk Cinque

"Iya nih, nggak di Akademeia, nggak di Suzaku Park, sama aja nggak pernah buka suara. Sampai kapan kau akan terus jaim seperti itu? Ngomong-ngomong kau menikmati filmnya nggak?" tanya Cater

"Yah...begitulah..." jawab Ace singkat.

"Begitulah? Berarti kau sebenarnya kurang menikmati filmnya dong? Tahu begini seharusnya kau berikan saja tiket itu padaku. Aku tentu saja ingin dapat tiket gratis dan nggak perlu bayar tiket lagi kayak sekarang ini." Cetus Cater mengeluh.

"Atau berikan saja padaku. Aku suka yang gratisan." Timpal Nine.

"Aduh, udah kelewatan kali mintanya. Lagian kalau yang dapat tiket gratis selain aku, Rem, dan Deuce adalah kalian yang berisik ini, pasti bakal nggak bisa fokus nonton filmnya karena keganggu sama suara kalian saat bereaksi." Ejek Machina.

"Eh eh eh, kau ini mentang-mentang dapat tiket gratis bareng Ace aja udah sombong ya. Dasar kau ini." Kata Nine

"Iya nih, mulutmu sekarang ini mulai kayak harimau ya, di Akademeia kau sopan sekali, baru tahu kau yang sebenarnya pas di luar." Timpal Cater sebal.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sudah mengenal kalian, jadi ya inilah aku. Toh lagian aku benar kan tentang kalian?" elak Machina.

"Ih Machina, kau ini selalu saja bikin orang bete. Maaf ya teman-teman. Temanku yang satu ini sudah menyakiti hati kalian. Dari tadi dia juga mengejekku." kata Rem.

"Apaan sih? Kau saja yang terlalu centil. Toh lagupula bersama Ace aku merasa enjoy sekali. Dia selalu ada di pihakku kalau terjadi percekcokan macam ini. Bukankah begitu, Ace?" tanya Machina sambil menoleh pada Ace.

"Hm, iya benar." Jawab Ace tersenyum.

"Hah? Sejak kapan Ace jadi manut banget sama kau? Biasanya dia dimintain tanggapan dia malah cuek saja? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan terhadapnya, hah? Katakan padaku!" paksa Cater.

'Sihir tatapan mata hijaunya.' Jawab Ace dalam hati

"Sihir apa? Kau ini terlalu mengada-ngada. Aku menggunakan sihir cuma untuk latihan dan bertarung saja. Lagian aku bukan penyihir handal seperti Rem yang bisa menggunakan semua sihirnya untuk apa saja." Tukas Machina membela diri.

"Untuk apa saja? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini nenek sihir yah? Aku menggunakan sihirku hanya untuk latihan bertarung dan juga sebagai penyembuh, bukan untuk nyantet orang. Jangan mengada-ngada deh. Kita ini berteman lama tapi ngomong-ngomong yang nggak-nggak." Ketus Rem membela diri.

"Yee, ya aku tahu juga kali. Kan aku cuma bercanda doang meskipun kenyataannya kau memang paling lihai kalau dalam urusan segala jenis _magic_." Elak Machina kemudian kembali lagi pada topik semula setelah hampir saja melenceng dari topik awal.

"Toh lagipula kami ini bisa dibilang sehati karena kami punya kesamaan yang takkan lekang oleh waktu, yaitu Chocobo Lover, bukankah begitu, Ace?" tanya Machina riang sambil merangkul Ace yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Ace mulai memerah pipinya.

"I-i-iya. Begitulah..." jawab Ace mulai gugup saat Machina merangkulnya.

"Mungkin dia terlihat sangat pendiam sekali saat bersama dengan kalian. Tapi kalau bersamaku, dia pribadi yang menyenangkan. Dia bahkan udah cerita banyak mulai dari kehidupan pribadinya, hubungannya dengan kalian, sampai kebiasaan-kebiasaannya selama ini. Pokoknya banyak banget deh yang diceritakannya padaku." Beber Machina tanpa dosa sambil merangkul Ace lebih erat dari sebelumnya dan tanpa sadar menempelkan pipinya pada pipinya Ace.

"Machina, jangan diomongin sama teman-temanku. Ini cuma pembicaraan kita berdua saja. Nanti teman-temanku pada tahu semua." Tegur Ace pelan sekaligus panik dan seketika wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Oh...jadi gitu ya Ace. Nggak pernah curhat pada kita-kita ini eh malah curhatnya sama anak baru. Bagus ya, sekarang kau tidak menganggap kami teman dekat." Ketus Nine sinis.

"Mungkin karena dia satu kelompok dengan Machina dan merasa sudah klop dengannya makanya dia begitu akrab sekali dengan Machina karena selama dia satu kelompok dia banyak curhat padanya." Komentar King

"Pantas saja mereka akhirnya bisa mendapatkan nilai terbaik kedua setelah Deuce dan Rem." Giliran Trey yang berkomentar.

"Eh, bukan begitu ceritanya. Sebenarnya aku curhat padanya sebelum tugas kelompok itu. Makanya..." kata Ace tak sengaja membeberkannya sendiri.

"Ah...jadi karena itu kau lebih memilih satu tim dengan Machina dan bukannya denganku, Eight, atau Sice? Padahal kami sempat memperebutkanmu agar kau bisa satu tim denganku." Kata Nine agak kecewa.

"Habisnya kalian ribut terus sih. Aku jadi merasa tidak tenang gara-gara diapit kalian yang terlalu meributkan partner cuma untuk tugas saja. Jadi yah aku milih Machina sebagai partnerku biar kalian adil sama-sama tidak mendapatkanku. Lagipula..." Ace kemudian menatap Machina yang sadar kemudian menoleh ke arah Ace. Seketika mereka saling bertatapan penuh arti. Machina sebenarnya sudah tahu apa alasannya Ace memilihnya saat itu, tapi ia lebih memilih diam saja dan menyimpannya dalam benaknya saja.

"Lagipula kebetulan dia sendiri tidak mendapatkan teman partnernya saat itu karena terlalu menunggu Rem untuk menjadi teman partnernya mengerjakan tugas. Sayangnya Rem sudah sepakat sama Deuce untuk jadi partnernya. Ya sudah, kesempatan baik deh untuk menawarkannya jadi teman partnerku. Dan untungnya saat kau, Eight, dan Sice kembali mengerubungi kami untuk meminta menjadi teman partner Machina juga, Machina sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman partnerku. Begitu..." cerita Ace masih memerah mukanya namun sepertinya sedikit memudar walaupun masih terdengar gugup. Machina yang merasakan Ace yang setengah jujur memberikan kebenarannya namun setengah menyembunyikan kebenaran yang lainnya lebih memilih diam saja. Namun terbesit pikiran untuk sedikit menggodanya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf kan atas hal tersebut? Bahkan aku sudah berjanji bakal satu tim dengan Machina di lain waktu yang akan datang." Kata Rem.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Rem. Aku cuma bercerita saja pada Ace apa nggak boleh. Toh dia juga ada di sana kan saat itu." Jawab Machina.

"Dan juga karena kami sering bertemu di setiap kesempatan, akhirnya kami mengagumi satu sama lain tapi Ace jauh lebih mengagumiku terutama mengagumi..." seketika Machina menatap Ace membuat Ace reflek menoleh balik padanya.

Ace menghela nafas menahan rasa gugupnya setiap kali Machina menatap matanya. Sepertinya Machina sudah tahu apa yang selama ini Ace sukai darinya. Bisa ia lihat bayangan dalam mata biru Ace yang merupakan obyek yang dilihatnya. Ia kemudian memainkan kerlingan matanya pada Ace. Membuat Ace semakin tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya setiap kali Machina 'menarikan' tariannya begitu nakal. Zamrud hijau kemilaunya terpantul diterpa kelap-kelip lampu kota dan cahaya-cahaya dari wahana-wahana di Suzaku Park, membuat kesan "Glow in the Dark" dalam iris matanya (mungkinkah ada semacam lampu LED yang terpasang di mata Machina, pikirnya). Jantung Ace semakin berdetak kencang seiring terbukanya mata Ace lebar-lebar.

'Kumohon jangan bilang kalau aku punya obsesi pada matamu, Machina. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan oleh teman-temanku.' Rintih Ace dalam hati. Seakan mampu membaca pikiran dalam mata zamrud Ace yang terlihat memukau di petang hari serta ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di sana, Machina memasang senyuman menyeringai pada Ace dan kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang memandangnya penasaran sekaligus sedikit curiga dengan apa yang disembunyikan dua pria tersebut.

"...kemampuanku." Seketika Ace hanya menghelas nafas dengan perasaan bercampur lega, kecewa, dan juga sebal.

"Dia bilang dia sangat mengagumi kemampuan bertarungku dan juga senjataku karena bentuknya unik. Bukankah begitu, Acey?" goda Machina dengan meniru panggilan khas dari Cinque dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Ace benar-benar memerah total karena malu tingkat dewa.

"Se-sejak kapan aku bilang begitu? Aku tidak mengagumimu seperti itu. Kau ini terlalu mengarang deh." Elak Ace

"Lho, bukankah selama kita curhat bareng kau juga sempat mengagumi kemampuan bertarungku? Aku malah sangat mengagumi dirimu yang mampu bertarung dengan kartu karena itu adalah yang pertama kali kulihat seseorang bersenjatakan kartu sepertimu." Jelas Machina sambil menyorotkan matanya hendak mengatakan 'Bukankah aku berusaha membelamu agar tak dipermalukan karena alasan sebenarnya yaitu kau sangat mengagumi mataku, ya kan?'

Ace yang seakan mampu menangkap maksud Machina dari matanya berusahan mengikuti tanggapan dari Machina.

"Ya... kalau kemampuan pertarunganmu memang benar aku kagum padamu apalagi untuk ukuran anak baru sepertimu semua stat kemampuanmu benar-benar hampir di atas kami. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengagumi jenis senjatamu sama sekali. Bentuk pedangmu aneh seperti alat pengebor bangunan apalagi kau bawa dua pedang aneh seperti itu aku malah melihatmu seperti Golem jadi-jadian." Tukas Ace sedikit mengejek masih dengan wajah memerahnya. Seketika mereka yang menonton dua pria yang kini ribut itu mulai tertawa mendengar ejekan Ace pada Machina.

"Aish, kenapa sih orang-orang pada mengejek senjataku? Hak asasi orang milih senjata yang memang menurutku memang bisa kugunakan biarpun bentuknya aneh tapi ampuh membasmi musuh. Lagian juga bentuk kartumu itu terlihat seperti kartu tarot yang terbuat dari kumpulan kertas. Bahkan aku juga sudah tahu kalau walaupun kau lihai bertarung pakai kartu tapi kau lumayan payah main kartu bersama teman-temanmu sampai kau kalah taruhan dan akhirnya kau harus crossdress sebagai cewek cantik." Tukas Machina skak mat. Seketika Ace terbelalak matanya kemudian melotot ke arah Nine sebagai pengadu cerita masa lalu tak menyenangkan tersebut.

"Aku tidak menceritakan apapun padanya. Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Machina yang sudah tahu tentangmu. Kupikir kau sudah cerita padanya saat kalian curhat." Kata Nine membela diri. Kemudian Nine dan King menoleh ke arah Trey yang kemungkinan besar menjadi biang pembeber aib Ace karena mulut ember Trey yang terus mengalir bagaikan air terjun.

"Errr...yah... aku hanya sedikit menceritakan tentang masa-masa kami pada Machina. hehehe... Maaf kalo ternyata keceplosan..." kata Trey sambil nyengir dan garuk-garuk kepala. Semua yang menoleh pada Trey hanya bisa membatin 'Sedikit? Seriouly? Tidak mungkin!'

Ace hanya bisa mendengus kesal kemudian menyingkirkan rangkulan Machina darinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak tahan denganmu. Lagipula tatapanmu begitu mengerikan. Kau jadi terlihat seperti vampir ingin memakanku." Ejek Ace dengan wajah benar-benar total memerah.

"Kau benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Acey."

Semua benar-benar tertawa tak tertahankan melihat Machina yang mendengus kesal dengan ejekan Ace sedangkan yang mengejeknya semakin memerah, kecuali Kurasame. Ia sempat mengamati perilaku Ace yang sangat berbeda setiap kali Machina di dekatnya, apalagi ketika Machina menatapnya. Tapi ia tak mau membicarakannya di depan anak didiknya karena itu bersifat pribadi dan sangat tabu bagi pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudahlah, anak-anak. Cukup saja kalian berbincang-bincangnya. Kapan kita akan keluar jika kalian masih betah kongkow di sini? Petugas di sini bisa mengusir kita karena sebentar lagi akan ada film selanjutnya yang tidak seharusnya kita tonton karena tiketnya cuma berlaku sekali pemutaran film." Tegur Kurasame dengan _stoic face_ nya.

"Baik, taichou." Jawab Class Zero serentak menuruti perintah gurunya dan segera keluar dari gedung tersebut.

_epha_

Setelah keluar dari gedung Rooftop Cinema, mereka berencana untuk pulang dengan kendaraan yang mereka naiki sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian kan tidak dapat tiket gratis dariku kan. Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa kemari dengan uang kalian sendiri? Belum lagi kalian juga menyewa mobil yang biayanya juga tidak murah. Kenapa tidak pakai angkutan umum saja, seperti taksi, bis? Bukankah ongkosnya lebih murah."

"Iya ya. Kenapa nggak kepikiran oleh kami? Kenapa kita malah nyewa mobil ya?" tanya Nine balik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, tentu saja karena kau sangat idiot, Nine. Itu semua gara-gara idemu untuk menyewa mobil dan bukannya naik angkutan umum." Keluh Cater

"Kalau sudah tahu Nine itu idiot, kenapa kalian malah mengikuti sarannya?"

"Yah gimana lagi? Kami kan belum pergi keluar dari manapun selain cuma diterjunkan ke medan perang dan melawan monster-monster mengerikan." Jelas Cinque dengan innocent nya.

Kurasame hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin dengan anak-anak didiknya yang sepertinya belum pernah menikmati bersantai atau pergi-pergi tempat lain selain berada di Akademeia untuk latihan dan juga terjun ke medan untuk menumpas monster-monster mengerikan dan mengganggu. Tak heran jika banyak orang, termasuk pejabat-pejabat Consortium, menganggap Class Zero sebagai "sesuatu" atau "alat perang", bukan dianggap sebagai manusia. Kasihan mereka. Mungkin Kurasame berpikir untuk sering-sering mengajak mereka melepaskan rutinitas mereka dengan berlibur bersama, kalau bisa semua Class Zero ikut, dan juga tempat berlibur paling murah kalau tak mau uang habis untuk mereka.

"Lagipula saat melihat Deuce, Rem, Ace, dan Machina bisa naik mobil bareng taichou, kami jadi ingin merasakan naik mobil bareng-bareng sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Makanya kami memutuskan untuk menyewa mobil dengan urunan." Jelas Cater

"Maafkan kami ya, Cater-san. Kalian jadi harus bayar mahal hanya biar bisa ikut menonton ilm bersama kami." Kata Deuce merasa bersalah namun Cater berusaha mengelaknya dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa karena memang bukan salah mereka dapat tiket gratis.

"Dan juga kalau kami naik angkutan umum dan kami ramai sendiri bisa-bisa penumpang lainnya terganggu dan marah pada kami, jadi kami nggak bebas seru-seruan bareng. Kalau naik mobil kan enak. Lebih terjaga privasinya, bisa ramai bareng tanpa harus mengganggu penumpang yang lain. " jelas Trey.

"Setahuku meskipun naik mobil tetap saja kita terganggu karena cuma kau saja yang ngomong tanpa henti di mobil sedangkan kita hanya sebagai penonton televisi saja." Ejek Cater sewot.

"Ah, ternyata Trey-san biarpun pergi keluar tetap saja ya kebiasaan banyak bicaranya nggak bisa dikendalikan." Sindir Deuce. Sontak mereka pun tertawa melihat Trey yang merengut karena ejekan-ejekan tersebut.

Saat mereka berjalan hendak pulang, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil salah satu dari rombongan itu.

"Woi, Kurasame!"

Sontak yang dipanggil tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber panggilan tersebut. Sejenak ia kaget melihat seseorang, bukan hanya seseorang, tetapi juga tiga orang lainnya yang sedang bersamanya.

"Gu-Guren?" Kurasame menyapa salah satu orang yang memanggilnya yang tak lain adalah teman semasa sekolahnya.

"Woi, Kurasame! Lama kita tak berjumpa! Kupikir kau sudah tak mengingat kami." Kata Guren.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kalian? Kita ini kan Four Champions of Rubrum. Kita ini kan selalu dikenang hampir sepanjang masa bukan?" kata Kurasame

"Habis, kau ini yang paling sulit ditemui. Kita sudah berkumpul bersama. Tinggal kau saja yang belum ditemui. Eh tahu-tahunya kau malah ada di sini. Memangnya kau sama siapa di sini?" tanya Guren penasaran.

"Oh, aku bersama murid-muridku menonton film Kingsglaive tadi. Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku juga habis nonton di situ tadi. Nggak keliatan ya? Memangnya kau dan murid-muridmu duduk di mana? Soalnya kami duduknya agak di depan." Jelas Guren.

"Maaf, kalo kami duduknya agak belakangan. Soalnya... yah kau pasti tahu sendiri lah." Jawab Kurasame sambil angkat bahu.

"Kau ini memang nggak pernah berubah ya kalo soal tempat duduk di tempat umum." Goda Guren.

"Eh, bukankah kalian ini Class Zero ya? Yang terkenal se-Rubrum karena selalu berduabelas?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di samping Guren.

"Ah, iya benar. Mereka adalah Class Zero. Dan kebetulan aku sebagai commanding officer bagi mereka sekaligus berperan sebagai guru untuk mereka."

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali bisa menjadi commander buat kelas legenda seperti itu." Puji seorang pria berambut plontos berkacamata di belakang Guren dan di samping gadis lainnya yang berambut sebahu.

"Ah biasa saja sih. Mereka tetaplah anak-anak pada akhirnya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajak mereka jalan-jalan."

"Hei, taichou. Kami ini bukan anak-anak lagi. Kami udah dewasa. Bahkan kami punya kemampuan dan bisa bertarung melawan monster-monster jahat di luar sana dengan gagah berani, kora~" protes Nine

"Iya, memang. Tapi tingkah lakumu itu udah keliatan kayak anak kecil bandel yang selalu diomelin ibunya." Ejek Cater mengundang tawa sekali lagi dan sukses membuat Nine mendumel tidak karuan.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak, hah?" ejek Nine balik.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan Class Zero pada kalian. Kenalkan, ini Ace, yang selalu menggunakan kartu untuk pertarungannya. Dia biasanya menjadi leader untuk berbagai misi. Dan ini Deuce, seorang petarung seruling yang handal. Dan ini..." jelas Kurasame memperkenalkan murid-muridnya satu persatu dan berurutan mulai dari Ace hingga Machina dan Rem sebagai murid baru Class Zero. Well, minus Sice, Seven, Eight, Jack, dan Queen tentunya.

"Mereka tidak bisa ikut karena mereka harus mengerjakan sesuatu sebagai hukumannya karena tidak fokus pada tugas kelompok mereka."

"Hah?! Kau menghukumnya? Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Keras sekali kau sampai pada anak-anak didikmu kau perlakukan seperti itu." Komentar Guren.

"Yah, namanya juga mendisiplinkan mereka supaya mereka bisa lebih serius dalam bertugas suatu kelak. Tapi semua anak-anak itu kuhukum, hanya beberapa saja. Sisanya yah karena memang mereka punya kepentingan sendiri sehingga tidak bisa ikut ke sini." Jelas Kurasame.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong anak-anak, kenalkan ini Kotetsu, temanku dalam Four Champions of Rubrum." Kata Kurasame sambil memperkenalkan temannya yang plontos berkacamata tersebut yang disambut olehnya.

"Dan ini moodmaker di Four Champions of Rubrum. Guren." Kata Kurasame pada temannya yang sedari tadi ia ajak ngomong. Kemudian Guren menyambutnya.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar hampir mirip denganmu, Nine." Komen Kurasame dengan membandingkan Nine dan temannya.

"Hei, memangnya sebadung anak didikmu?"

"Tidak, tapi sikap urakanmu mirip dengannya."

"Hei, taichou. Biar aku urakan gini tapi aku masih punya hati yang baik. Kora~"

"Heh, kalau ngomong sama orang tua yang sopan dikit dong!" tegur Trey yang (tumben) sangat informal. Nine jadi sewot mendengar teguran Trey.

"Kalau yang ini namanya Sayo." Ujar Kurasame memperkenalkan gadis berambut pirang di samping Guren itu yang disambut olehnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan bagian dari Four Champions of Rubrum, tapi dia pernah ikut berkontribusi untuk membantu Four Champions of Rubrum mencapai tujuan. Dan dia juga pacarnya Guren."

"Bukan pacar lagi." Potong Guren.

"Apa? Kalian berdua sudah putus sejak lama?" tanya Kurasame tak percaya.

"Bukan. Kami sudah bertunangan." Jawab Guren sumringah sambil menunjukkan cincin pertunangannya dan Sayo di masing-masing jari manis mereka.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya ini. Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan? Kok aku nggak tahu?" tanya Kurasame.

"Kami sudah bertunangan sejak setahun yang lalu." Jawab Sayo ikut sumringah.

"Salahmu sendiri sih kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Padahal kami juga ingin mengundangmu ke acara pertunangan kami. Tapi nomormu sama sekali sudah tidak aktif lagi." Protes Guren kesal.

"Lagipula saat kami mencoba kePerystilium untuk mengabarimu kata penjaganya kau ternyata memang sedang tidak ada di tempat karena saat itu kau sedang dalam misi pembasmian monster-monster di sana." Jelas Kotetsu menambahkan.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku lupa mengabari kalian kalau nomor teleponku sudah kuganti sehingga kalian mengira aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan melupakan kalian. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar sangat sibuk sekali, teman-teman." Jelas Kurasame menyesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar sibuk sekali sih." Ujar Guren.

"Maaf. Maaf."

"Hei, Kurasame." Sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku gara-gara keasyikan ngobrol dengan Guren?" tanya gadis itu sarkastik.

"Ah, kau ini gimana sih? Sampai lupa sama pemimpin cantik kita ini?" tanya Guren.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Anak-anak, kenalkan. Ini namanya Miwa. Walaupun perempuan tapi dia adalah pemimpin Four Champions of Rubrum. Dan walaupun dia berbadan kecil tapi fisiknya cukup kuat, seperti Eight." Kata Kurasame.

"Hai, semuanya. Namaku Miwa. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian!" sambut Miwa dengan ceria.

"Senang juga bisa berkenalan dengan Miwa-san." Balas Class Zero.

"Wah, Miwa-san ternyata cantik sekali ya. Aku tidak menyangka. Aku jadi ingin seperti Miwa-san." Puji Deuce.

"Kau ini juga cantik kok, Deuce. Jangan terlalu minder deh. Maaf ya Miwa-san, temanku memang kadang mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri" kata Rem.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak usah terlalu minder begitu. Kalian berdua juga cantik kok. Maksudku semua gadis di Class Zero memang cantik-cantik kok." Puji Miwa balik.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan sebagai reuni awal kita? Sekalian juga kita ajak Class Zero?" ajak Guren.

"Boleh saja. Kita makan di mana?" tanya Kurasame

"Tentu saja di Suzaku Park. Kapan lagi bisa main di sana setelah dapat tiket gratis nonton film bareng? Biasanya kalau mau nonton layar tancap sekaligus ke Suzaku Park kan harus dobel bayarnya. Oh, maaf. Kau mendapatkan undian tiket nonton film gratis tidak?"

"Tunggu! Kau juga dapat tiket gratis dari undian?" tanya Kurasame tak percaya sekali lagi.

"Iya. Kau juga dapat ya? Berarti suatu takdir ya bisa dapat tiket-tiket gratis yah."

"Tapi jika kau dapat undian tiket-tiket gratis yang cuma ada 5 lembar, kenapa kau mengajak murid-muridmu sebanyak itu?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Err, sebenarnya aku memang cuma mengajak empat muridku saja sebagai hadiah mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan baik. Tapi yang sisanya pergi ke sini atas inisiatif mereka sendiri."

"Oh, begitu."

"Wah...kita akan main ke Suzaku Park sekaligus? Menyenangkan sekali. Ayo kita ke situ juga yuk. Aku ingin sekali main di situ. Kumohon taichou. Kita main ke Suzaku Park yuk." Rajuk Cinque.

"Jangan malu-maluin, Cinque! Mana mungkin kita pergi ke layar tancap sekaligus pergi ke Suzaku Park? Uang dari mana coba?" peringat Trey

"Dan jangan lupa kita bayar sewa mobil." tambah King

"Oh iya ya. Kita kan pergi pake uang sendiri ya. Gimana nih? Padahal keliatannya asyik sekali di dalam sana." kata Cinque mulai lesu.

"Bukankah katanya nanti jam 11 ada parade _fireworks_ _magic_ ya yang cuma diadain 4 musim sekali ya?" tanya Cater.

"Tapi kalau nggak ada Sice-san, Seven-san, dan lain-lainnya di sini, bagaimana? Kasihan mereka kalau mereka tidak ikut menikmati acara ini sedangkan kita sendiri malah menikmati bepergian ini. Bukankah itu terkesan egois ya?" tanya Deuce mulai galau.

"Ah, iya ya. Sayang sekali... Maaf ya taichou. Mungkin kami akan pulang sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kita nggak masuk kr Suzaku Park. Lain kali kita pergi-pergi kalau sudah lengkap."

"Hmm, sepertinya anak-anak didikmu memang sedang tidak bisa ikut ke dalam. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lain kali kita ketemuan lagi kalau ada kesempatan. Tapi kau harus memberikan kami nomor teleponmu." kata Guren yang memahami situasi tersebut yang juga dibarengi anggukan dari teman-teman lainnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kalian khawatirkan tentang itu. Kalian tetap boleh masuk ke Suzaku Park. Biar aku yang bayar tiket kalian ke sana." tukas Kurasame.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Class Zero tak percaya kalau guru mereka akan sebaik itu, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tampak dingin.

"Benar. Lagipula sangat disayangkan jika kalian tidak dapat menikmati waktu luang kalian seperti. Karena besok-besoknya kalian pasti akan sibuk kembali. Lagipula acara parade _Fireworks Magic_ kan nggak setiap hari diadakan bukan?" jawab Kurasame

"Aku tahu, kalian belum pernah merasakan bagaimana bepergian menikmati tempat lain selain di Peristylium dan juga di tempat-tempat berbahaya tanpa sempat memiliki waktu kalian untuk berlibur. Maka ini saatnya kalian gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menikmati kesempatan langka ini. Mumpung kalian masih muda, gunakan waktu sebebas mungkin tapi bertanggung jawab." nasihatnya.

"Terus bagaimana dengan yang lainnya yang nggak ikut bersama kami? Mereka pasti akan kesal jika tahu-tahu kita malah ke Suzaku Park sekaligus." Tanya Cater.

"Soal mereka biarkan saja. Itu sudah resiko mereka bagi yang nggak ikut. Lagipula kalian tidak bisa selamanya terus bersama kan? Tentu saja kalian memang harus kompak baik dalam suka maupun duka apalagi dalam misi. Tapi bukan berarti ke mana-mana kalian harus berbarengan saat bepergian, bukan? Jika memang salah satu tidak bisa ikut ya sudah, tinggalkan saja dia atas kemauannya. Tidak bisa kalian paksakan dia atas solidaritas. Toh saat kalian lulus tujuan hidup dan karir kalian juga akan berbeda-berbeda kan. Tidak mesti kalian punya tujuan yang sama lalu kalian terus-menerus bersama tanpa mempedulikan impian kalian sendiri. Intinya solidaritas ada tempatnya sendiri." nasihat Kurasame.

"Kami mengerti, taichou."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan taichou sendiri? Uang taichou bisa habis kalau cuma untuk bayar tiket kami." Tanya Trey.

"Soal tiket masuk kalian tidak usah khawatir. Biar aku yang akan membayar tiket kalian. tapi cuma tiket masuk saja. Sisanya termasuk makan di sana kalian tetap harus bayar sendiri."

"Wah...taichou benar-benar baik sekali deh. Terima kasih, taichou." Seru Cinque riang sontak reflek memeluk Kurasame kegirangan.

"Yes! Akhirnya kita bisa masuk ke Suzaku Park gratis deh. Hehehe..." seru Nine girang.

"Hei, tetap jaga tata kramamu. Meskipun dibayarin sama taichou tetap saja harus tahu terima kasih. Dan jangan bikin ulah selama di sana!" tegur Trey tegas.

"Hei! Kenapa sekarang mendadak kau berubah menjadi Queen? Kesurupan arwahnya Queen ya?" protes Nine.

"Hush! Hati-hati! Nanti malah kena karma lho gara-gara ngejelek-jelekin Queen lho. Dia kan lumayan peka meskipun dari jarak yang sangat jauh." Peringat Cinque.

"Ehem, taichou." Panggil Machina.

"Iya, ada apa, Machina?"

"Ehm, gini. Tadi anda bilang bahwa anda akan membayar tiket Suzaku Park untuk kami. Sungguh, kami merasa berterima kasih pada taichou. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kenapa? Apa kau merasa keberatan?"

"Mungkin akan lebih adil jika anda membayar tiket tersebut pada teman-teman kami yang tidak mendapatkan tiket nonton film tersebut. Toh mereka bisa mendapatkan tiket gratis atas pemberian taichou juga setelah kami mendapatkan tiket gratis nonton film. Kami tidak apa-apa kok jika membayar tiket ke Suzaku Park." Jawab Machina sedikit hati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau harus membayari tiket ke mereka yang tidak mendapatkan tiket nonton film gratis saja? Toh aku juga mendapatkan tiket-tiket itu melalui undian secara gratis kok. Jadi kenapa harus panik dengan keuanganku saat ini?"

"Bukannya kami tidak tahu berterima kasih, Taichou. Justru kami sangat berterima kasih pada anda karena telah memberikan kami hadiah paling berharga ini. Tapi kami juga tak ingin membebani taichou dengan morotin taichou seenak kami sendiri. jadi kami tetap akan membayar tiket Suzaku Park sendiri-sendiri bagi yang sudah nonton film gratis. Toh kalau membayar tiket untuk kami sebanyak ini pasti sangat mahal." Jawab Rem membantu Machina. Machina berbisik terima kasih pada Rem.

"Betul. Kami tidak apa-apa kok jika tidak dibayar. Biar impas sekalian kami membayar tiket bergantian." Tambah Deuce.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. tapi makanannya kalian tetap bayar sendiri lho. Aku tak ada niatan mau mentraktir kalian." kata Kurasame.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih taichou." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Oh ya. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ace? Kau masih bisa tahan di sini sekali lagi?" tanya Machina

"Oh ya, Acey kan kurang begitu suka tempat yang sangat ramai ya." Kata Cinque.

"Bahkan sangat benci tempat terlalu ramai." Timpal Cater.

"Berarti kau tidak akan ikut dong? Mau langsung pulang? Padahal kan kita perginya barengan. Terus kau pulang naik apa kalau bukan numpang mobilnya taichou." tanya Rem

"Entahlah. Kalau boleh jujur aku memang tidak suka berada di sini apalagi di malam minggu begini pasti sangat ramai. Bisa jadi aku memang ingin cepat pulang dari sini. Tapi..."

"Kau takut pulang sendirian? Kora~" goda Nine

"Bukan!" tukas Ace kemudian menggandeng tangan Machina sekali lagi. Sontak Machina menoleh ke arahnya tak percaya dengan aksi Ace dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Ace. Apakah ia benar-benar akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya?

"Kalau ada Machina..." kata Ace menggantung lalu menoleh ke arah Machina. Mata Machina melebar kaget dengan jawaban Ace sekaligus deg-degan. Apakah Ace benar-benar akan 'bunuh diri' sekaligus 'membunuhnya' dengan ingin menjadi kekasih dirinya dan menjadi sepasang gay?

"...Deuce, Rem, dan teman-temanku yang lainnya, aku akan sangat bersemangat sekali menikmati acara malam minggu ini. Ke Suzaku Park." Lanjut Ace seketika mengerlingkan matanya ke Machina dan memasang senyum menyeringai. Machina pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega sekaligus was-was dengan aksi tak terduga Ace.

"Yeay, akhirnya kita Acey ikut. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menaiki semua wahana di sini. Pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali." Seru Cinque.

"Kita tidak akan main wahana apapun tanpa makan-makan terlebih dahulu bukan? Lagian ini sudah hampir melewati jam makan malam, apalagi teman-teman lamaku juga masih menanti kita ini untuk makan bersama mereka." Kata Kurasame.

"Oh iya. Maaf ya kalau kalian harus menunggu kami membahas tentang tiket masuk kami." kata Rem membungkukkan badannya ke arah kawan lama Kurasame.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Kurasame untuk mengurus kalian bukan? Kurasa taichou kalian sangat bertanggung jawab pada kalian." balas Miwa pengertian.

"Yosh. Baiklah. Ayo kita beli tiketnya dan kemudian makan-makan." Seru Guren.

"Okay!" balas semuanya lalu mereka mengantre untuk membeli tiket ke Suzaku Park.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf kalo semakin geje. Chap ini belum ada nuansa romance sama sekali dan terkesan banyak basa-basi di sini.

Btw, jangan lupa ya kasih review habis membaca ya biar tahu gimana feedback nya...

Arigatou gozaimasu...


	7. Chapter 5b

_Suzaku Park Foof Court..._

Setelah mereka lama mengantre hanya untuk beli tiket karena saking banyaknya pengunjung di malam minggu begini (yang diwakili oleh Guren, Kurasame, dan Machina untuk masing-masing kelompok), akhirnya mereka bisa makan bersama meskipun jama makan malam mereka sudah lama lewat.

"Itadakimasu!" seru semuanya kompak

Dalam suasana yang begitu ramai ini tentu saja mereka terbawa suasana untuk makan-makan sambil bercengkrama tentang masa-masa mereka selama masih sebagai kadet sebagai acara reuni dadakan mereka, sedangkan Class Zero lebih banyak ngobrol tentang keseharian mereka dan tentang kabarnya Class Zero yang tidak ikut.

FYI, saat makan bersama Kurasame saat itu sudah melepaskan maskernya (tentu saja agar ia bisa makan. Bagaimana mungkin ia makan tapi maskernya masih menutupi mulutnya?), namun tak ada satupun yang menanyakan keadaan luka-luka di sekitar rahang dan mulutnya saat mengalami kecelakaan pada misinya saat menjadi kadet dulu, karena mereka sudah memahami keadaannya dan tidak ada yang mau menyinggungnya di depan umum.

Namun tidak semua orang tampak sangat senang dengan acara kumpul-kumpul dua generasi berbeda ini, yaitu Ace. Dia tampak tak begitu menikmati acara makan-makan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya sih bukan karena suasana ramainya yang membuatnya tak senang. Dia justru senang akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya karena ini pertama kalia mereka bisa menikmati dunia luar selain medan perang. Lantas, apa yang membuat Ace tampak tak begitu menikmati acara makan-makan tersebut dengan sumringah.

Ah, rupanya kali ini tak ada lagi Machina di sisinya sekarang ini. Lantas ke mana Machina yang telah menjadi tambatan hati Ace tersebut?

Tentu saja Machina duduk di samping Rem, selalu.

Namun sebenarnya bukan karena Machina berusaha menghindari kontak kulit dengan Ace mengingat Machina sepertinya mulai sadar akan sinyal Ace tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Ace, tapi karena Deuce yang memintanya untuk duduk bersamanya entah karena alasan apa. Tapi mau tak mau Ace menuruti keinginan Deuce karena mungkin Deuce ingin duduk di sisinya setelah ia duduk di sebelah Machina. tapi yang membuat ia semakin sewot karena pada akhirnya bukan hanya harus terpisah satu kursi, tapi dua kursi sekaligus. Karena Deuce duduk di antara dirinya dan Rem, yang berarti ia tak bisa mendekati Machina sekaligus harus melihat hubungan persahabatan tak biasa antara Machina dan Rem yang kemungkinan besar akan menuju hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ah, bagaimana ia bisa membayangkannya? Sepertinya hal tersebut memang akan menjadi sangat mustahil bagi Ace untuk sekedar mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan dan langsung pada Machina.

_epha_

"Kalian bilang kalau kalian juga dapat 5 tiket nonton film gratis. Tapi pas kita bertemu kok cuma berempat saja? Ke mana yang satunya?" tanya Kurasame.

"Hah, ceritanya lumayan panjang lah. Yang pasti sebenarnya yang satunya itu harusnya mau aku berikan padamu jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu di Perystilium saat jam kosong. Tapi kebetulan ada satu rekan kerjaku ingin sekali dapat tiket gratis karena ingin nonton film Kingsglaive itu tapi nggak punya uang cukup. Ya sudah, karena kasihan dan juga sangat mustahil buat bertemu denganmu yang sama sekali nggak ada batang hidungnya, aku berika saja sisanya padanya." Cerita Guren.

"Ah, maaf sekali ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin memberikan tiket itu padaku."

"Dan sayangnya, saat tadi kami berempat sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Rooftop Cinema itu, eh anak itu ditunggu-tunggu nggak datang juga. Sampai kami mulai kesal nungguin dia dan bentar lagi bakal telat nonton filmnya, tahu-tahu dia malah ngasih kabar kalau dia telat gara-gara ada urusan mendadak kayaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa urusannya karena nggak mau tahu karena udah lagi dongkol padanya. Ya udah aku tinggal aja dia dan cuma berempat saja kami nonton filmnya. Akhirnya satu tiket jadi terbuang sia-sia kan. Tahu begini harusnya aku berikan saja padamu meskipun kau susah dicari."

"Tapi toh akhirnya kita ketemuan juga kan. Ada hikmahnya malah karena aku dapat tiket gratis dan aku memberikan sisanya pada murid-muridku."

"Ah, untung saja kebetulan kita bisa ketemuan di sini. Kalau nggak pasti rasanya aku ingin menyantetmu, hahaha..." ancam Guren bergurau.

"Serius? Apa kau bisa menggunakan magic mu untuk menyantet orang? Jangankan menyantet, wong bertarung pake magic saja kau sudah kewalahan gitu. Payah kau." Olok Kurasame.

"Ah, diam kau! Bisanya yang kau ingat cuma hal-hal jelek tentang diriku saja kau." Tukas Guren tak terima yang hanya dibalas tawa dari Kurasame dan juga teman-teman lainnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarnya Kazusa dan Emina saat ini? Kenapa kau tak mengajak mereka nonton film bareng sebagai gantinya murid-muridmu?"

"Yah, kalian tahu kan kalau tiketnya ada 5 buah sedangkan aku, Kazusa, dan Emina cuma ada tiga orang dan hanya mereka sepantaran saja yang kukenal di Perystilium. Sangat percuma jika terbuang dua tiket. lagipula Emina saat ini sedang dalam persiapan untuk pergi ke Milites Empire untuk bertugas di sana sekaligus dalam rangka pertukaran antara Rubrum dan Milites." Cerita Kurasame.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat merindukannya. Apalagi aku sangat ingin mengundangnya ke pernikahanku kelak. Kira-kira memungkinkan nggak sih jika dia diundang ke pernikahanku sedangkan dia sedang dalam masa penugasan di negeri orang?" tanya Sayo.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya dia bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke acara pernikahanmu atau tidak. Memangnya kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Kurasame.

"Sebenarnya sih dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi tidak bulan ini. Kira-kira bulan depan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami. Kami sudah menyiapkan konsep pernikahan, atribut-atribut apa saja yang akan digunakan dalam pernikahan kami, dan hampir semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Tinggal mencari baju pengantin yang pas untuk kami serta persiapan dekorasi tempat untuk pernikahan kami. Yah, lumayan banyak dan nggak bisa kami sebutin. Tapi setidaknya setengah sudah berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Guren panjang lebar.

"Dan juga undangan." Timpal Sayo

"Iya, undangan. Saat ini kami juga sedang mempersiapkan kerabat-kerabat kami yang bisa kita undang. Kalau sudah siap semua daftar orang-orang yang bisa diundang baru kami cetak nama-nama itu di kartu undangan. Makanya pastikan kau kali ini harus bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kami setelah lama kau menghilang. Awas saja kau kalau sampai nggak bisa datang lagi ke acara sakral kami." Kata Guren diselingi ancaman untuk Kurasame.

"Dan juga Emina. Tolong pastikan ya kalau dia saat di luar negeri bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke pernikahan kami. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya." Harap Sayo

"Aku tahu kau dan Emina ini sahabat sejati. Baiklah, akan kupastikan dia bisa menyempatkan waktu balik ke Rubrum sejenak saat pesta pernikahan kalian tiba. Tapi aku nggak bisa janji kalau dia bisa datang atau nggak, yang penting aku akan mengusahakan semampuku." Kata Kurasame.

"Dan kira-kira gimana kabarnya Kazusa sendiri?" tanya Miwa.

"Kalau Kazusa... yah tahu sendirilah..."

"Ah, pasti dalam rangka menciptakan penemuan tergilanya, bukan?" tebak Kotetsu

"Tentu saja."

"Sepertinya kebiasaan lamanya takkan bisa menghilang begitu saja. Apalagi dia sering menjadikan kita ini kelinci percobaan, terutama kau yang sering jadi kelinci percobaannya." Tukas Miwa.

"Apa sekarang dia masih menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan kayak dulu?" tanya Sayo penasaran.

"Dia sudah tidak lagi menjadikanku kelinci percobaan, tapi sekarang lebih parah lagi karena Class Zero lah yang selalu menjadi kelinci percobaan ilegal bagi si peneliti gila itu." Jawab Kurasame dengan nada kesal.

"Serius? Bahkan anak-anak didikmu semuanya jadi kelinci percobaannya Kazusa? Gila bener tuh orang. Kesurupan apa dia samapi segitunya memakai kalian semua?" tanya Guren tak percaya. Sedangkan Class Zero hanya bisa membayangkan hal itu dengan merinding.

Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka sangat ketakutan saat mengingat mereka tiba-tiba diajak oleh peneliti mesum tersebut ke laboratorium rahasianya dan tiba-tiba mereka dibius saat mereka lengah dan, BOOM! Mereka tiba-tiba sudah berada di kursi percobaan dalam keadaan diikat dan juga sering mengalami sesuatu yang tidak beres pada tubuh mereka sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi kelinci percobaan Kazusa secara diam-diam dan ilegal. Dan pada saat sebelum akhirnya mereka keterusan dijadikan kelinci percobaan sampai mereka tiba-tiba bermutasi menjadi makhluk mengerikan Kurasame sudah datang ke laboratorium tersebut untuk menegur Kazusa sekaligus menyelamatkan mereka dari ramuan-ramuan ciptaan Kazusa tersebut. Sungguh mengerikan sekali.

"Kalian, Machina, Rem, kalian juga jadi korban kelinci percobaan ya?" tanya Miwa

"Ya begitulah. Karena selama kami dari kelas yang berbeda belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Saat kami sudah jadi Class Zero tiba-tiba profesor Kazusa mengajakku dan Machina ke laboratorium rahasianya dan tiba-tiba, yah kami dibius dan yah gitu deh." Cerita Rem.

"Bahkan aku pernah sakit muntaber selama sehari gara-gara dipaksa mencoba ramuannya Kazusa."

"Aku malah kena penyakit gatal-gatal karena aku punya alergi terhadap tumbuhan tertentu gitu." Timpal Rem.

"Tapi kan bisa disembuhkan dengan sihir penyembuh penyakit untuk bagian luar. Kalau aku mau nggak mau harus ke klinik untuk minum obat karena sakitku di bagian dalam pencernaan." Timpal Machina balik.

"Aduh, kasihan sekali ya kalian sampai segitunya yah." Ujar Miwa prihatin.

"Bahkan yang lebih kasihan lagi yaitu Ace karena dia yang lebih sering dijadikan kelinci percobaan secara paksa oleh peneliti gila itu. Mungkin karena si peneliti mesum mata empat merasa Ace punya wajah dan tubuh feminin tapi berkelamin laki-laki sehingga dia mudah jadi sasaran bagi peneliti gila itu." Kata Trey sambil membawa nama Ace yang menjadi kesal karena dikatain punya wajah dan tubuh feminin.

"Emang apa hubungannya Ace terlihat seperti cewek sama sering jadi kelinci percobaan?" tanya King tak percaya dengan teori asal-asalan Trey yang (tumben) terdengar bodoh.

"Ya nggak ada sih. Cuma kebetulan aja Ace itu pria tercantik di Akademeia apalagi Ace sering disangka wanita sehingga sering jadi incaran para pria juga tak peduli jenis kelaminnya. Hal itu juga yang dipertimbangkan oleh peneliti mesum mata empat itu untuk menjadikan Ace sebagai kelinci percobaan sekaligus sebagai obyek pemuasan nafsu si peneliti mesum mata empat itu." Tukas Trey yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti menghina Ace. Seketika Ace mulai merasa kesal mendengar tutur kata Trey yang semakin hari semakin menyakitkan.

"Oi, kau ini nggak usah bicara yang nggak-nggak ya. Memangnya kau pikir Ace itu macam pelacur apa katamu? Mulutmu itu ternyata berbisa juga ya." Bentak Cater tak terima jika Ace selalu dijadikan bahan olok-olokan yang kelewat batas itu.

"Tenang. Tenang, Cate. Trey, kau ada dendam ya sama Ace? Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Ace?" Tanya Machina tidak habis pikir dengan teori asal-asalan Trey. Sedangkan Ace hanya termangu diam saja.

"Hah? Tidak kok. Siapa yang dendam? Memangnya tadi aku apa yang menyinggung Ace?" tanya Trey mendadak oon.

"Argh! Kau ini udah banyak omong, sekarang mendadak otakmu menyusut pura-pura bego udah ngatain Ace jadi pelampiasan nafsu peneliti gila itu hanya karena dia kayak cewek? Woy, gue juga sering dijadiin kelinci percobaan, malahan gue juga sering digrepe-grepe sama si peneliti gila itu." Kata Nine diselingi curhatannya.

"Kalau itu mah bukan urusan kita. Anggap aja itu hukuman buat anak badung sepertimu." Tukas Cater ketus yang semakin bikin Nine tambah sewot.

"Heh! Gue ngomong serius tahu, gue juga sering jadi korban pelecehan seksual modus penelitian ala profesor Kazusa." Jawab Nine tak terima.

"Sudah, cukup anak-anak! ini tempat umum. Jangan bikin keributan di sini karena di sini bukan kelas kalian biasanya. Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Tegur Kurasame tenang namun tegas seketika membuat Class Zero terdiam.

"Trey, kalau ingin berbicara dan bercanda sesuka hatimu terserah kau saja. Tapi nggak usah sampai menyinggung orang lain terutama Ace." Tegur Kurasame pada Trey.

"I-iya taichou. Maaf ya Ace kalau tadi omonganku ada yang menyakiti perasaanmu." Maaf Trey.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Ace singkat karena malas ngomong.

" Toh meskipun Prof. Kazusa memang orangnya seperti itu tapi dia bukan orang jahat dan yang pasti dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang sampai kelewat batas selama dalam pengawasanku. Dia juga selalu memastikan kalau bahan-bahan penemuannya selalu aman dan tidak membunuh kalian. Lagipula Rubrum masih membutuhkan Kazusa sebagai peneliti handal untuk penelitian tentang monster-monster di sana dan menciptakan vaksin penangkal racun dari monster-monster tertentu." jelas Kurasame.

"Lagipula kalau dia jahat pasti kami nggak akan berteman dengannya juga. Kazusa mah memang orangnya suka sekali iseng dengan cara yang tak terduga." Timpal Miwa

"Aduh, sepertinya masalah tentang Kazusa memang menjadi hal yang paling sensitif sekali ya bagi mereka sampai ada yang sewot seperti itu. Mungkin kita hentikan saja bahas tentang si hentai mata empat itu." Kata Kotetsu memutuskan.

"Yah, sebaiknya begitu." Kata Kurasame.

"Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, belum menikah saja kau sudah kerepotan mengasuh anak-anak didikmu seperti anak-anakmu saja." Tukas Guren.

"Hahh... namanya juga lagi bertugas jadi guru mereka. Lagipula jumlah mereka sangat sedikit jika dibandingin kelas-kelas lainnya. Makanya kesannya aku jadi kayak ayah mereka. Boro-boro mikirin nikah, pacar aja belum punya." Kata Kurasame, menimbulkan kontak mata diam-diam antara teman-teman Kurasame itu seakan melakukan telepati. Miwa hendak ingin mengutarakan hal tersebut pada Kurasame, tapi memilih diam saja. Takut suasana malah jadi kikuk mengingat banyak orang di sini.

"Eh, Machinan!" panggil Cinque.

"Um."

"Aku baru sadar kalau Machina sekarang sedang tidak memakai jubah. Entah kenapa sekarang aku melihat Machinan tampak sangat tampan sekali." Puji Cinque.

"Eh, benarkah? Kenapa baru sekarang bilangnya? Kok nggak dari tadi mujinya? Hehehe... Makasih banget loh, Cinque. Tuh, Rem. Cinque aja bilang aku ini tampan. Kau kebanyakan protes mulu sih soal gaya pakaianku." Tukas Machina sambil mencibir Rem yang hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Biasa aja kok. Ganteng dari mana? Toh gaya pakaiannya kayak orang urakan gitu. Lagian ngapain coba pake buka kancing baju keliatan dadanya? Persis sekali kayak Nine." Komentar Cater pedas.

"Tuh kan, ada juga yang bilang kau itu kayak orang urakan. Nggak usah terlalu percaya diri deh." Tukas Rem mencibir balik.

"Hei, Cate. Kau ini ada dendam ya padaku sampai segitunya ngomong kayak gitu? Lagian gaya urakan dari mana sih? Wong bajuku tetap rapi kok." tanya Machina tak terima.

"Ih, siapa yang dendam? Emangnya aku punya masalah denganmu? Perasaan loe aja, keleus. Lagian Nine aja gaya bajunya juga buka kancing sampai keliatan dada bahkan kaos dalamannya setiap saat. Malah menurutku Ace jauh lebih rapi dan gentle. Suka deh ngeliat Ace kayak gitu. Terlihat kalem gimana gitu." Tukas Cater.

"Yeee, di mana-mana Ace emang dasarnya kalem kok. Mau berpenampilan kayak apapun juga dia selamanya bakal kalem terus. Lagipula aku juga suka jika Machina meniru gaya berpakaianku, berarti aku bisa jadi trendsetter, huh?" tukas Nine kegirangan sambil merangkul Machina di sebelahnya.

"Hei! Siapa yang meniru gayamu? Ini gaya pakaianku sendiri. Lagian aku kan pake vest sedangkan kau kan tidak. Toh aku cuma melepaskan satu kancing baju saja sedangkan kau melepaskan semua kancing bajumu sampai kelihatan dalamanmu." Protes Machina.

"Tapi yang penting kau melepaskan kancing bajumu sampai kelihatan tulang selangka dan sebagian dadamu. Kau jadi terlihat seksi, kawan. Daripada kau pakai jubah kebesaranmu yang terlihat seperti vampir tua mengerikan, kau hari ini terlihat seperti Edward Cullen di film Twilight." Puji Nine yang semakin membuat Machina sedikit risih karena Nine merangkulnya terlalu erat, juga pujian Nine yang terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuatnya ilfeel.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat perbedaan lebih jauh antara kau dan Machina, Nine." Tukas King.

"Hah?! Apa itu?!" tanya Nine tak mengerti maksud pernyataan King yang terlalu konyol baginya.

"Jika dibandingkan kau dengan Machina untuk saat ini dalam gaya pakaian, Machina jelas terlihat seperti penyanyi kafe, sedangkan kau jelas terlihat seperti pengangguran yang suka mabuk-mabukan." Komentar King tanpa disadari terdengar sangat pedas sekali. Sontak Trey yang mendengar penuturan King yang terlalu berpihak itu tersedak dengan minuman yang baru saja ia minum (untungnya tidak sampai menyembur keluar).

"WOY! KEJAM SEKALI KAU MENGATAIKU SEPERTI PENGANGGURAN! MEMANGNYA KAU INI NGGAK SEPERTI ITU JUGA, HAH?! KAU BAHKAN MALAH KAYAK ANAK PUNK, KORA!" bentak Nine kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kayak anak punk? Toh setidaknya aku tidak sedekil dirimu. Lihatlah. Kau dan Machina ini benar-benar terlihat seperti kue Black Forest, kulit hitammu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kulit putih Machina. Apalagi jika kalian saling berdampingan, kalian itu seperti dua gelas susu kocok rasa coklat dan vanila." Komentar King balik bahkan menyinggungnya dengan obyek makanan dan minuman manis. Dengan tampang cuek dan datarnya malah menambah kekonyolan dalam penuturannya.

"Wow. Itu membuat nafsu makanku makin bertambah." Timpal Trey kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya dengan lahap lalu menyeruput milkshake rasa coklat seperti yang disinggung oleh King tadi.

"HEH! NGAPAIN LOE BAWA-BAWA MAKANAN SEGALA BUAT NGEJEK GUE DAN BANDINGIN WARNA KULIT GUE SAMA MACHINA, HAH?! MAKSUD LHO MIKIR RASIS DENGAN OBYEK MAKANAN ITU BUAT APA? BIAR NAFSU MAKAN MAKIN BERTAMBAH GITU? ITU MALAH MEMBUATKU MUAK DENGAN OCEHANMU YANG MULAI SANGAT TIDAK BERMUTU. TERUS EMANGNYA GUE KULIT ITEM KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LOE? EMANG KULIT GUE UDAH ITEM SEJAK KECIL KOK! BAGI GUE WARNA KULIT ITEM GUE ITU SEKSI TAHU!" amuk Nine tak terima.

"Tapi masalahnya warna kulitmu item sejak kecil itu karena pada dasarnya sejak kecil kau memang sering main keluar terus tanpa henti sampai kulitmu gosong kayak itu padahal sebelumnya kau tidak seperti itu. Kalo kulit coklatku itu memang baru alami dan memang sejak bayi sampai sekarang ini memang kulitku seperti ini dan masih terlihat bagus daripada warna kulitmu." Komentar Cater menimpali.

"NGAPAIN LOE IKUT-IKUTAN NYINGGUNG WARNA KULIT GUE JUGA?! TERUS PEDULI AMAT MA WARNA KULIT LOE! SIAL! KENAPA ORANG-ORANG JAMAN SEKARANG BAWAANNYA SELALU RASIS SOAL WARNA KULIT DAN TERLALU PUNYA OBSESI DENGAN KULIT SEPUTIH KULIT MAYAT HIDUP?!" keluh Nine beringas sampai mencak-mencak tak karuan, menambah tawa dari semua orang di satu meja yang menontonnya, bahkan malah jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka bahkan yang sempat melewati mereka.

"Oh ya, tadi Ninesy sempat bilang kalau Machinan seperti si vampir Edward Cullen, berarti Ninesy persis seperti si manusia serigala Jacob Black dong?! Secara kan kulitnya Ninesy item sama kayak nama belakangnya Jacob. Hihihi..." timpal Cinque sontak membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena olok-olokan yang sepertinya kena batunya sendiri pada Nine.

"Ih, terlalu cakepan amat sih bandingin orang sini sama bintang film Twilight. Trus kalo Machina itu Edward Cullen, Nine itu Jacob Black, terus siapa Isabella Swan nya?" tanya Cater menyeletuk.

"Ah, pasti Rem Tokimiya yang duduk di sebelahnya Machina kan? Secara kalian berdua terlihat dekat sekali sedari tadi." Kali ini Guren ikut nimbrung obrolan anak muda jaman sekarang ini dengan semangat.

"Ah, iya benar. Remucchi jadi Isabella Swan nya, pacarnya Machinan yang jadi Edward Cullen." Timpal Cinque tiba-tiba.

Seketika Ace yang sempat terbawa suasana canda tawa mendadak tertegun dan menatap Rem dan Machina dengan nanar, menandakan ada perasaan cemburu di dalam hatinya.

"Ih, Cinque. Kau ini bicara yang nggak-nggak deh. Aku lho nggak mirip Isabella Swan di Twilight. Lagian siapa juga yang pacaran dengan Machina?" kata Rem canggung.

"Lho, kalian emang beneran pacaran ya? Pantas saja sedari tadi kalian begitu akrab sekali. Malah terlihat mesra deh." Tanya Miwa berdecak kagum.

"Ah, nggak kok. Nggak. Kami sama sekali nggak pernah pacaran." Jawab Machina dan Rem berbarengan.

"Masak sih? Kalau nggak pernah pacaran kok kalian bisa sedekat itu?" tanya Sayo bergiliran.

"Sebenarnya kami ini kebetulan merupakan teman masa kecil dan pernah tinggal di desa yang sama saat masih kanak-kanak. Makanya kami bisa sedekat ini." Cerita Machina.

"Oh, kalau kalian ini teman masa kecil justru malah lebih bagus dong. Biasanya kan sepasang teman masa kecil memungkinkan akan terjadi kisah cinta karena sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan katanya melalui hubungan pertemanan masa kecil apalagi antara satu pria dengan satu wanita maka kalian memang ditakdirkan berjodoh bahkan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan hingga terus awet pada masa tuanya." Ujar Kotetsu, yang semakin membuat dada Ace semakin sesak, karena merasa peluang untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Machina akan semakin kecil dan sepertinya Machina memang ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan Rem.

"Ah, nggak mesti juga sih. Awet nggaknya sebuah hubungan kan tergantung pada komitmen sepasang kekasih untuk saling mencintai dan saling percaya. Bukan dari melalui hubungan pertemanan masa kecil." Sanggah Kurasame.

"Ya itu kan kata orang-orang. Aku sendiri juga belum pernah merasakannya sama sekali. Tapi mungkin Machina dan Rem sempat pernah jatuh cinta satu sama lain nggak?" tanya Kotetsu menyelidik. Dada Ace semakin sesak seiring dengan bahasan tentang hubungan Machina dan Rem yang memang terlihat ambigu antara cinta atau sahabat.

"Bagaimana bisa kami jatuh cinta, wong dia itu orangnya overprotective banget. Terlalu berlebihan dia. Apa-apa dia selalu nempel padaku dan mengikutiku ke mana saja. Sangat mengganggu sekali." Keluh Rem tentang Machina.

"Kalau dia mah lebih mengganggu lagi. Dia sangat cerewet dan selalu saja menceramahiku tentang apa yang kulakukan maupun yang kugunakan saat ini, bahkan dia suka menggodaku dan menyindirku setiap hari. Bahkan dia juga suka mengingkari janji yang kami sepakati. Tidak bisa dipercaya dia." Keluh Machina tentang Rem.

"Ya ampun... kau bilang aku suka mengingkari janji? Aku melakukan itu kan cuma sekali. Lagipula saat itu kan kita masih terhitung baru dan untuk itu kita harus bisa berbaur dengan kelas yang kita tempati. Kamunya saja yang manja dan tidak mandiri." Protes Rem balik. Walhasil, semua orang yang melihat pertengkaran konyol antar sahabat masa kecil itu malah berpikir mereka itu seperti orang baru dalam tahap awal pacaran.

"Lho, bukankah kalau kalian kayak gitu berarti kalian sebenarnya ada rasa suka ya saking sebegitu perhatiannya kalian satu sama lain?" goda Miwa.

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak berpacaran kok. Kami hanya bersahabat saja kok." Jawab Machina dan Rem kompak, namun sayangnya tingkah mereka justru dianggap orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti mereka punya hubungan spesial namun disembunyikan.

"Hmm... sepertinya kalian ini terlalu banyak menyangkal deh. Hati-hati lho, bisa-bisa kalian malah jatuh cinta beneran lho." Goda Kotetsu yang mendadak demen menggodai Machina dan Rem.

"Cieee...ternyata diam-diam Machinan ama Remucchi saling suka ya? Pantas saja ke mana-mana selalu berduaan..." kali ini Cinque yang menggoda mereka terbawa omongan Kotetsu.

"Kalo gitu pacaran saja sekarang dan traktir kami sekarang ini biar kami bisa makan-makan gratis..." Seru Nine spontan tanpa tahu malu dan tata krama seperti biasanya.

Pada akhirnya hampir semuanya malah jadi menggoda pasangan yang (bisa dibilang) kurang jelas statusnya ini hingga membuat Machina dan Rem sendiri menjadi malu karena itu. Suasana kembali ramai sekarang, malah jauh lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya kalau sudah membahas tentang pacaran.

Namun... sekali lagi, melihat suasana seperti itu justru membuat hati Ace semakin sakit. Sudah pasti banyak orang lebih menanti hubungan asmara Machina dengan Rem melalui persahabatan masa kecil mereka daripada merestui hubungan terlarang antara dirinya dan Machina. Lagipula cinta semacam itu masih sangat tabu di sini. Pasti orang-orang akan merasa jijik jika mendengar tentang hal semacam itu.

Namun dia sendiri juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya untuk melampiaskan segala rasa sakit hati dan cemburu yang menggerogoti hatinya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas untuk mengurangi kekecewaan dan kesedihannya.

Namun sepertinya kelenjar air mata mulai berproduksi untuk menjatuhkan air mata dari kedua mata biru safir Ace. Ia berusaha keras mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali agar air mata tersebut tidak terjatuh, melainkan untuk membasahi kedua bola matanya.

Sekilas iris safir mata Ace begitu berkilau seperti kalung pendant safir karena efek dari air mata yang membasahi matanya. Mata Ace tampak begitu mempesona dan bercahaya karena pantulan dari lampu-lampu, namun ada awan mendung di balik mata secerah langit milik Ace.

_epha_

Deuce yang melihat Ace terlihat murung langsung bertanya padanya namun lebih pelan agar semua orang tidak akan tahu tentang keadaan Ace sekarang ini.

"Ace-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Deuce dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin aku sedang merasa ada sesuatu di mataku mungkin, jadi ya terlihat seperti ini." Sangkal Ace.

"Tapi kau terlihat benar-benar sedih. Apa karena kau tak betah berada di tempat yang terlalu ramai?" tanya Deuce

"...Mungkin saja..." jawab Ace bohong.

"Atau mungkin... kau sedang cemburu...pada...seseorang...?" tanya Deuce lebih hati-hati namun sepertinya mengena sekali. Sepertinya Deuce mulai bisa membaca situasi dalam diri Ace.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Pada siapa aku harus cemburu di sini? Mereka semua orang baik, bahkan Machina dan Rem yang termasuk anggota baru Class Zero saja sangat baik dan begitu berdedikasi pada Class Zero. Apa yang harus dicemburukan? Mereka tak pernah berbuat apapun yang menyakiti kita, kok." Sangkal Ace sekali lagi.

Tetapi kemampuan berbohong Ace sepertinya mulai berkurang. Deuce sepertinya sudah mulai bisa menangkap apa yang membuat Ace galau. Sepertinya ia cemburu melihat 'kemesraan' persahabatan Machina dan Rem. Mungkinkah Ace sedang menyukai Rem dan cemburu melihat Rem begitu dekat dengan Machina yang dikenal sangat protektif pada Rem? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi selama bersama Ace, Machina, dan Rem, Deuce juga sempat menangkap wajah sumringah Ace saat berada di dekat Machina. bahkan wajah berseri itu juga terpancar saat melakukan presentasi tugas bersama Machina, hingga akhirnya tim mereka mendapatkan nilai tertinggi kedua. Bahkan tatapan Ace terhadap Machina juga begitu intens sekali. Apa jangan-jangan Ace suka...

Tidak, tidak.

Mana mungkin Ace pria yang seperti itu? Ace itu normal kok. Buktinya dia disukai banyak wanita di Akademeia. Dan sejauh ini Ace juga bersikap gentle layaknya pria sejati. Pasti Ace memang ada perasaan pada Rem Tokimiya.

Seketika hati Deuce juga ikut mencelos seperti Ace.

Deuce kemudian menggenggam tangan Ace di meja, sempat mengejutkan Ace.

"Kalau Ace-san tidak mau cerita masalah Ace-san, tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf sudah mengganggu privasimu, Ace-san. Tapi kalau mau cerita di lain waktu bahkan secara empat mata tanpa diketahui banyak orang, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan merahasiakan ini pada teman-teman lainnya." Kata Deuce mencoba menghiburnya.

"Bukankah selama ini kita sering curhat secara pribadi dan selama ini aku masih bisa menjaga privasi kita berdua?" tanya Deuce mencoba meyakinkan Ace.

"Iya Deuce, aku tahu kau bisa dipercaya. Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku." Kata Ace tersenyum simpul kemudian menggenggam tangan Deuce yang menggenggam tangannya dengan tangan satunya. Setidaknya hal ini mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik daripada sekarang, karena ia punya Deuce. Meskipun Deuce bukan orang yang ia cintai, tapi Deuce adalah orang yang sangat pengertian padanya dan bisa membuatnya nyaman saat berada di sampingnya.

Terkadang Ace sempat berpikir apakah Deuce punya perasaan terhadapnya mengingat mereka selalu dekat satu sama lain tanpa terpikir apakah ada bibit cinta di antara mereka sebagai pria dan wanita? Kalau memang Deuce juga ada perasaan terhadapnya, itu akan menjadi dosa terbesar bagi Ace karena ia secara tak sadar sudah mencampakkan perasaan Deuce seperti Machina yang tak sadar juga mencampakkan perasaan Ace. Mungkinkah ini karma baginya?

'Ah, andaikan saja aku juga punya perasaan terhadapmu bukan terhadap Machina, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Setidaknya mencintaimu bisa membuatku merasa seperti pria normal yang mencintai wanita sepertimu.' Kata Ace pada Deuce namun hanya dalam hati, sambil mengusap punggung tangan Deuce untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di tangannya. Yah, walaupun tidak sehangat tangan Machina tapi setidaknya ada kehangatan pada tangan Deuce yang piawai bermain seruling itu. Sehangat iringan seruling yang pernah dialunkan saat mengiringi nyanyian Ace di taman.

"Oh ya, Ace dan Deuce juga pacaran ya?" tanya Miwa setelah tak sengaja melihat interaksi Ace dan Deuce barusan.

"Hah, Acey dan Deuce juga pacaran? Wah, akhirnya dua teman kita sudah berpacaran! Status Acey dan Deucey sudah nggak single lagi, deh!" Seru Cinque heboh sendiri. sontak semua orang menoleh ke arah Deuce dan Ace, tidak terkecuali Machina yang ikut menoleh ke arah Ace.

"Hah, Ace dan Deuce juga pacaran? Kalau gitu traktirin ya, Ace. Sebagai perayaan hari jadinya-..." seru Nine dengan permintaan yang menyebalkan itu tapi akhirnya langsung dipotong oleh Deuce.

"Maaf, semuanya. Tapi kami ini bkan sedang berpacaran."

"Aku lebih menganggap Deuce sebagai adikku sendiri. semua Class Zero adalah saudaraku." Tambah Ace.

"Mereka semua ini para saudara kandung?" tanya Miwa pada Kurasame setelah mendengar kata ambigu pada kalimat "Semua Class Zero adalah saudaraku" meskipun ia cukup mengerti bahwa hubungan Ace dan Deuce lebih terlihat seperti kakak beradik.

"Bukan. Mereka semua berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda-beda. Mereka semua anak adopsi. Itulah sebabnya Class Zero begitu eksklusif sekali karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga sejak kecil." Jelas Kurasame.

"Oh...begitu?" jawab Miwa mengerti.

"Lagipula..." jeda Ace sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Machina jadi mereka akhirnya saling berpandangan tanpa disadari banyak orang.

"Kalaupun aku punya perasaaan terhadap seseorang untuk apa aku harus memberitahu orang lain terutama teman-temanku supaya mereka tahu. Itu semua hanya urusan pribadiku dan tak semuanya harus tahu urusanku. Tapi setidaknya...aku tak harus munafik terhadap perasaanku sendiri bukan?" Ace terus memandang Machina.

"Tapi meskipun begitu bukan berarti kita harus mencoba melampiaskan perasaan kita pada orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak kita cintai, bukan? Bukankah itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi diri kita sendiri?" tukas Ace yang secara diam-diam menyindir Machina. Machina hanya terdiam saja, namun ia bisa menangkap maksud Ace. Mungkinkah Ace mengetahui perasaannya saat ini?

"Wow...kata-katamu itu sungguh dalam sekali Ace. Aku akan ambil kutipanmu itu untuk diriku sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku akan catat sekarang." Oceh Trey yang langsung disenggol oleh Cinque atas tindakan antik Trey.

"Aku gagal paham maksudmu, Ace. Memangnya kau ini bicara tentang apa? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan kau dan Deuce itu cuma seperti saudara? Aku gagal paham." Tanya Nine.

"Kalau gagal paham mending nggak usah ngomong, Nine. Kau pasang saja tampang bodohmu sampai keluar air liurmu." Ejek King yang kembali jadi bahan tertawaan, Nine hanya bisa menggerutu saja.

Sayo sejenak mengamati Class Zero. Tampak kelihatannya hampir semua laki-laki dan perempuan berpasangan, kecuali pria berkulit tan yang bernama Nine itu.

"Kulihat semuanya tampak berpasangan kecuali Nine. Memangnya tak ada satupun yang berpacaran yah?" tanya Sayo pada Kurasame.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak berpacaran, Sayo. Tapi memang kebetulan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya sama. 7 laki-laki dan 7 perempuan. Tapi yang nggak ikut ini ada 5 lima orang, 3 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki." Jelas Kurasame yang kemudian dianggukkan oleh Sayo tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menjentikkan jarinya sendiri.

"Aha, aku punya ide." Seru Sayo sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Gimana kalau kita menjadikan Class Zero sebagai _bridesmaid_ dan _groomsmen_ untuk pernikahan kita?" usul Sayo yang sontak membuat Class Zero kaget karena tiba-tiba Sayo meminta mereka untuk menjadi Bridesman dan Groomsmen. Memangnya apa itu bridesman dan groomsmen?

"Hah, serius kau ingin meminta mereka menjadi bridesman dan groomsmen kita? Bukankah yang menjadi bridesman dan groomsmen itu haruslah orang terdekat kita?" tanya Guren yang masih tak percaya dengan ide gila calon istrinya itu.

"Iya serius. Coba lihat, jumlah mereka laki-laki dan perempuan sama. Kurasa mereka akan sangat cocok menjadi para pendamping pernikahan kita. Apalagi melihat mereka tampak masih sangat muda dan segar. Sangat pas dengan konsep kita. Kurasa akan sangat pas untuk momen pernikahan kita. Kurasame. Apa nggak apa-apa aku boleh pinjam mereka sebagai _bridesman_ dan _groomsmen_ kami?"

"Lho, bukannya yang jadi _bridesman_ dan _groomsmen_ itu haruslah orang-orang terdekat kalian? Sedangkan kalian baru saja mengenal Class Zero dan mereka bukan keluarga terdekat kalian. aku tidak yakin hal ini akan membantu." Kata Kurasame agak pesimis dengan ide Sayo tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku juga agak khawatir dengan ide ini. Aku merasa sungkan kalau harus mengganggu jadwal sekolah kalian di Perystilium. Tapi kira-kira apa nggak apa-apa kami pinjam murid-muridmu seperti itu?" tanya Guren

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan kapan jadwal mereka bakal kosong, apalagi kalian meminjam mereka satu kelas? Tapi kira-kira kapan pesta pernikahan dimulai? Kuharap kalian tidak mengadakannya pada pagi atau siang hari dalam waktu terlalu singkat. Apalagi di tempat yang jauh dari sini." Kata Kurasame.

"Jangan kuatir, kami sudah menyewa tempat kami di Ballroom Suzaku Perystilium. Acaranya dimulai sebulan lagi pada malam hari. Bukankah Ballroom di sekolah kita dulu merupakan tempat yang paling sempurna untuk berbagai acara bukan?" kata Guren semangat.

"Ah, jadi keingat kita pesta dansa untuk acara prom night saat kau mengajakku berdansa." sela Sayo ceria. (NB: ini ada di manga type 0 pas bagian alternate ending buat jaman mudanya Kurasame dimana semua karakter nggak ada yang mati. Tapi nggak tahu detailnya persis nggak sama cerita aslinya saat mereka ikut pesta dansa.)

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau memang kalian ingin meminjam Class Zero aku tidak masalah. Biar aku bertanya dulu dan bernegosiasi dengan Mr. Khalia soal jadwal mereka serta memastikan bahwa tak ada misi dadakan dari Perystilium untuk Class Zero sehingga mereka bisa mendampingi acara pernikahan kalian. tapi bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri, Class Zero?" tanya Kurasame pada Class Zero untuk mendapatkan persetujuan untuk dipinjamkan pada orang lain.

"Wow... sepertinya itu bakal sangat seru bisa menghadiri pernikahan seseorang. Apalagi menjadi bridesmaid. Itu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sice-san, Seven-san, dan yang lain yang nggak ikut? Mereka setuju tidak ya?" tanya Deuce bingung.

"Kurasa tak akan menjadi masalah untuk mereka karena mereka juga belum tahu dan belum pernah menjadi _bridesmaid_ dan _groomsmen_. Mungkin mereka pasti senang karena mereka bisa berdandan cantik dan tampan. Seperti aku yang paling tampan ini." Tukas Trey.

"Cih, pede sekali." cibir Cater

"Kalau Ace sendiri, Ace masih sanggup nggak bakal menghadapi keramaian lagi buat acara pernikahan temannya taichou? Apalagi menjadi _groomsmen_?" tanya King karena memang sedari tadi Ace hanya bisa bicara saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Sisanya ia hanya lebih memilih diam saja. (Sebenarnya King juga termasuk orang yang pendiam dan baru mau ngomong saat ada yang bertanya padanya. Tapi mungkin sekarang situasinya lain yah sekarang karena terasa lebih free dan jauh dari rutinitas mereka sehari-hari.)

"Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan deh. Aku membenci tempat ramai bukan berarti aku fobia tempat ramai sampai panas dingin seperti itu. Aku tidak masalah ikut ke pernikahan mereka sebagai groomsmen atau apa gitu, asalkan ada kalian aku cukup menikmatinya." Kata Ace.

'...dan juga Machina...' kata Ace dalam hati sambil melihat Machina.

"Berarti kita bisa makan-makan gratis ya, Sayo-chi?" tanya Cinque memberikan embel-embel panggilan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tentu saja kalian bisa makan-makan gratis di sana, selama kalian bisa menjaga sopan santun dan tata krama kalian, tentu kalian bisa menikmati makanan pernikahannya. Anggap saja kita ini keluarga besar, karena kalian murid-muridnya Kurasame yang merupakan teman lama kami." Ujar Sayo, sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan panggilan baru dari Cinque, malah ia menyukai panggilan baru dari Class Zero. Seperti kakaknya saja.

"Ehem...maaf kalau interupsi. Tapi kurasa mereka agak kurang bisa menjaga tata krama dan sopan santun mereka, maksudku hanya beberapa saja yang seperti itu. Karena mereka selama ini hanya dilatih untuk bertarung saja tanpa menjalani kehidupan luar mereka selama menjadi kadet. Lagipula mereka dilatih secara eksklusif jadi mereka agak kagok kalau harus menjadi para pendamping kalian dan butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk beradaptasi." Kata Kurasame khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Kura-chan. Aku bisa melatih mereka untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin yang baik. Serahkan saja padaku." Kata Miwa antusias.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Untuk pertama kalinya kita diminta untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan menjadi _bridesmaid_ dan _groomsmen_. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, memakai baju bagus secara serentak dengan Class Zero bagaikan putri dan pangeran." kata Rem sumringah.

"Hm. Sekalian Rem. Kita juga perlu berandai jika suatu saat kita akan memakai baju pengantin yang paling indah untuk acara pernikahan kita." kata Machina sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ih, ngarep sekali kau ini. Tapi sayang, aku nggak terlalu terbuai oleh pemberian harapan palsu darimu." jawab Rem ketus.

"Ih, kejam amat kau ini. Kalau misalnya aku beneran mau melamarmu sungguh-sungguh gimana?"

"Nggak mungkin kau mau melamarku sungguh-sungguh. Wong kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau janjimu mau menikahiku saat masih kecil itu sebenarnya bukan hal yanh serius karena kita masih kecil. Dasar Machina si pemberi harapan palsu." olok Rem.

"Oh...jadi kamu masih dendam gitu padaku gara-gara itu? Kalau misalnya aku mulai beneran mau melamarmu menjadi calon istriku gimana?" tanya Machina menggodanya namun ia sempat melirik Ace yang hanya menatap mereka enek sehingga Ace hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya.

"Tetap aja nggak percaya." jawab Rem singkat.

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong apa itu _bridesmaid_ dan _groomsmen_?" tanya Nine.

"Kira-kira kamu tahu nggak artinya dari bahasa Inggris _bride_ , _maid_ sama _groom_ dan _men_?" tanya Machina balik untuk mengetes Nine.

"Ah, gampang itu. Gue bisa kok bahasa Inggris. Kalau _bride_ itu pengantin ya kan?" jawab Nine yang langsung dianggukkan oleh semua orang. Tapi dalam hati Nine masih kurang menyebut kata "wanita" untuk arti kata "bride" yaitu pengantin wanita. Tapi mereka tak mau menyela Nine karena tujuannya mau mengetes kepintaran Nine.

"Kalau _maid_ itu, kalau nggak salah itu artinya pembantu ya?" anggukan dan denguan dari semua orang.

"Kalau _groom_ itu artinya sapu." Tukas Nine lantang, semburan dari Trey karena keselek minumannya sendiri saat ia mendengar kata _groom_ yang diartikan Nine sebagai sapu. Sontak tawa mengejek dan juga facepalm datang dari semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Hah?! Apa lagi yang kalian tertawakan dariku, hah? Kenapa kalian hobi sekali menertawakanku?" tanya Nine tak habis mengerti.

"Nine. _Groom_ itu artinya pengantin pria. Kalau sapu itu bahasa inggrisnya _broom_. Beda satu huruf saja udah beda arti." Ralat Machina

"Lha, kan cuma beda satu huruf doang yang meleset." tawar (?) Nine.

"Beda satu huruf udah beda arti, Ninesy." kata Cinque mengulang kutipannya Machina.

"Terus, bedanya apa sama _bride_?" tanya Nine masih bingung.

"Kalo _bride_ itu sebutan untuk pengantin wanita, Nine. Makanya ada perbedaan pengertian untuk pengantin pria dan wanita. Semacam arti kata siswa dan siswi untuk membedakan gender." Jelas Rem.

"Lha, terus kenapa untuk arti pengantin wanita ada kata _maid_ untuk _bridesmaid_ tapi kok untuk pengantin pria kenapa nggak ada istilah _groomsmaid_ , kok malah _groomsmen_?" tanya Nine.

"Istilah _maid_ itu biasanya untuk pelayan wanita, Nine. Kalau laki-laki itu istilahnya _men_ untuk kumpulan laki-laki walaupun bukan sebagai pelayan." Jelas Trey menimpali.

"Berarti kita bakal jadi pembantunya mereka ya? Bukannya kita bakal jadi maid mereka gitu?"

"Haduh, Nine. kau ini kebanyakan tanya muluk deh. Lama-kelamaan kau malah kayak Trey yang banyak ngomong, tapi versimu banyak tanya aja." Keluh King.

"Woi, ngapain bawa-bawa namaku?" protes Trey.

"WOY, DARITADI LOE JUGA BAWAANNYA NGEJEK GUE MULUK. LOE JUGA SAMA CEREWETNYA KAYAK TREY, NGERTI LOE?!"

"Kenapa sih dari tadi bawa-bawa namaku terus? Nggak lucu ah!" protes Trey semakin muak dengan kedua 'twin tower' itu.

"Emang nggak lucu. Wong karena kamu terkenal karena banyak omongnya!" Ketus King dan Nine berbarengan (tumben sekali). Sontak semuanya kembali tertawa namun kali ini Trey yang menggerutu.

"Tenang semuanya. Tugas _bridesman_ dan _groomsmen_ itu bukan sebagai pembantu beneran atau apapun yang hanya disuruh-suruh saja. Hanya istilah saja begitu. Tapi inti dari kedua tugas itu sebagai pendamping bagi kedua pengantin tersebut. Kalian hanya perlu membantu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh pengantin hanya selama acara pernikahan tersebut berlangsung. Tenang saja, kalian nggak harus disuruh yang aneh-aneh kok, apalagi sampai harus bawa senjata karena ini adalah acara pernikahan. Pesta pembawa kebahagiaan. Bukan pembawa malapetaka seperti yang kalian sering hadapi saat kalian dalam misi." Jelas Miwa panjang lebar layaknya seorang guru beneran.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak sudah mau menjelaskannya pada mereka. Dan maafkan aku dan mereka jika mereka...yah seperti inilah...kadang begitu memalukan sekali." Kata Kurasame sungkan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Namanya juga anak muda, pastilah mereka sering berbuat konyol seperti itu selama mereka tidak dihadapkan pada jadwal ketat pelatihan. Kita aja sewaktu muda sering seperti itu. Apalagi Guren yang selalu bertingkah memalukan setiap harinya saat itu."

"Heh, ngapain bawa-bawa namaku segala, hah? Mentang-mentang mantan leader bisanya cuma ngomongin kejelekan para anggotanya sendiri." kali ini giliran Guren yang protes.

"Apaan sih kau?" ketus Miwa tak terima.

"Baiklah Miwa. Karena kurasa Class Zero sangat menyetujui menjadi _bridesman_ dan _groomsmen_ untuk acara pernikahan Guren dan Sayo, aku akan meminta ijin pada Mr. Khalia untuk mengijinkan mereka untuk dibebastugaskan dari misi rutin untuk sementara serta mengatur jadwal mereka kapan waktunya untuk belajar seperti biasanya dan kapan waktunya mereka berlatih menjadi para pendamping pengantin yang baik. Untuk pelatihan mereka dalam waktu singkat kuserahkan semuanya padamu." Serah Kurasame.

"Baik, Kura-chan. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kata Miwa.

"Dan dalam urusan menghadapi anak-anak bandel dan pembangkang, kupikir kau yang terbaik dalam urusan itu. Aku mengandalkanmu, Miwa si Barbarian." Kata Kurasame namun dengan tatapan penuh arti pada Miwa.

"Jangan khawatir, soal itu biar aku yang bereskan. Kau hanya perlu bersantai saja, Kurasame si Ice Reaper." Balas Miwa dengan suara tak kalah pelannya juga dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mereka saling menganggukkan kepala mereka antusias.

Nine yang melihat pandangan mereka satu sama lain mulai merasa sedikit gusar.

"Oi Machina. Sepertinya aku punya firasat nggak enak nih nanti pas pelatihan menjadi pengantin pengantin dadakan itu. Sepertinya aku mencium bau tanda bahaya yang lebih mengerikan nantinya daripada saat kita diajari taichou." Bisik Nine.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Nine. Kalau memang nggak mau terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari itu ya bersikaplah lebih baik mulai dari sekarang." Saran Machina seadanya.

Yah, seperti itulah percakapan mereka saat makan-makan. Tak terasa mereka sudah kenyang. Para rombongan itu sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di Suzaku Park.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf, cuma obrolan-obrolan basi yang ada di chapter ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih monoton. Tapi kupastikan chap selanjutnya Ace akan mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Machina. bagaimana hasilnya? Tunggu saja selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 6a

Warning: ada adegan yang nyaris menjurus ke rating M

* * *

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai, akhirnya para rombongan yang tidak sengaja dipertemukan dalam acara nonton film tersebut akhirnya berpencar ke ke berbagai wahana bermain. Namun sebelumnya Class Zero dan para alumni Suzaku Peristylium menaiki roller coaster dan itupun semua orang rombongan tersebut harus wajib ikut menaikinya untuk menguji adrenalin dan tidak boleh ada yang menolaknya kecuali jika ada yang sakit. Tentu saja berbagai reaksi bermacam-macam. Ada yang sangat excited seperti Cinque, Nine, dan Cater, namun ada yang juga merinding ketakutan seperti Trey, Deuce, dan juga Machina.

Di tempat duduk roller coaster yang terdepan mulai dari Kurasame-Miwa, Guren-Sayo, Machina-Rem, Ace-Deuce, Trey-Cinque, King-Cater, dan Nine-Kotetsu sebagai orang-orang sisa. Selama permainan Roller Coaster tersebut, berbagai reaksi di wajah mereka tentu berbeda-beda hingga ketika mereka turun. Wajah Trey memucat dan bergidik ngeri ketakutan sedangkan Cinque yang bersamanya justru melompat kegirangan dengan pengalaman barunya selama ini. Namun kini Nine berubah ekspresi dari yang awalnya begitu antusias kini wajahnya ikut memucat seperti Trey. Sepertinya dia mulai merasa ketakutan setelah menaikinya setelah apa yang ia alami tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, malah lebih mengerikan daripada terjun dalam medang perang. King seperti biasa tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah keluar dari area Roller Coaster bahkan saat ia menaiki Roller Coaster sebelumnya, bahkan Cater hanya bisa mengomentari kalau King kurang asyik diajak bersenang-senang. Sisanya, tentu saja mereka sangat senang. Tapi, di mana Machina?

Oh, rupanya Machina muntah-muntah di toilet terdekat setelah menaiki Roller Coaster tersebut. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika. Memang sedari awal dia tidak pernah menyukai Roller Coaster. Walaupun dia menyukai taman bermain seperti ini tapi di antara segitu banyaknya wahana bermain yang jauh lebih aman namun tetap mengasyikkan, tapi kenapa harus roller coaster yang menjadi tempat rujukannya, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya Machina bukannya takut dengan wahana itu, hanya saja dia tidak bisa tahan jika tubuhnya harus berputar-putar bahkan sampai jungkir balik di tempat duduk roller coaster sampai kepalanya pusing. Apalagi dia sempat kepikiran dia bakal mati konyol di roller coaster seperti di film suspense thriller yang terakhir dia tonton saat masih Class Second. Hm... mungkin sama aja ya dengan takut? Yah, anggap saja seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti Machina sangat tidak suka wahana yang satu itu yang justru membuatnya pusing. Apalagi dulu sewaktu masih muda sekali, dia beserta keluarganya pernah berlibur di Milites Empire menuju wahana taman bermain Byakko Park saat itu. Dulu sang kakaknya, Izana, pernah mengajaknya menaiki Roller Coaster yang katanya sangat menyenangkan itu. Machina yang masih baru menginjak remaja kala itu hanya mengikuti saja ajakan kakaknya, mengingat usianya saat itu sudah diperbolehkan menaikinya apalagi tinggi badannya juga sesuai dengan aturan tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi? Dia berteriak ketakutan saat dirinya seakan dilempar ke sana kemari tanpa henti sampai kepalanya pusing meskipun tempat duduknya telah dipasang sabuk pengaman sedangkan sang kakak tetap antusias menikmatinya sambil berteriak kegirangan. Alhasil, dia muntah-muntah sehabis turun dari roller coaster karena terasa pusing sehingga dia harus beristirahat sekitar 15 menit untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya itu akibat wahan laknat itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan Rem yang mengejeknya tidak jantan karena hal tersebut. Machina benar-benar tidak habis mengerti teman gadisnya yang kelihatannya manis tapi sebenarnya 'berbisa' ini.

Saat dia baru menyelesaikan muntahannya yang (sialnya) berasal dari makan malam bersama di food court tersebut yang akhirnya terbuang sia-sia di wastafel dan bukan di tempat pencernaannya, tiba-tiba sapu tangan tersodor di hadapannya. Saat dia menoleh...

Ternyata Ace lah pemberi sapu tangan itu. Dengan senang hati ia menerima sapu tangan tersebut di sekitar mulutnya yang tentu sudah dicuci dengan air untuk membuang sisa muntahan di mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Ace."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Ace singkat tapi dengan senyum simpul.

"Kupikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua wahana permainan mengingat kau bilang kau sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya saat kau masih kelas 2."

"Iya, memang ini kedua kalinya aku ke sini, Ace. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah suka naik roller coaster. Kau sudah merasakannya sendiri kan bagaimana tubuh kita diputer-puter tidak jelas sampai kepala pusing?"

"Iya, aku sudah merasakannya. Baru pertama kalinya aku dan teman-temanku bisa merasakan hal yang luar biasa ini."

"Hah?! Kau menikmatinya?"

"Hm... aku cukup menikmatinya."

"Hah, sial! Hanya aku saja yang tidak menikmati wahana yang satu itu sampai muntah-muntah."

"Tapi jika disuruh menaiki wahana itu lagi, aku tentu saja tidak akan menerimanya lagi, karena wahana itu kurasa tidak akan membuat diriku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Hm?

"Teman-temanku Trey dan Nine sudah dalam keadaan teler setelah turun dari roller coaster. Yang paling menikmati permainan roller coaster itu cuma Cinque saja yang memang dasarnya sedikit gila. Apalagi tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah agar kami bisa melepas penat kami selama berada di Peristylium. Tapi roller coaster tidak membuat kami bisa santai malah membuat kami semakin tegang. Tidak ada bedanya dengan perang membasmi monster-monster di luar sana yang membuat kami selalu panas dingin walaupun hanya sementara saja. Kecuali kalau permainan itu lebih cocok bagi orang-orang kurang kerjaan dan gampang bosan, apalagi orang macam Cinque yang suka hal-hal aneh. Bahkan Cinque bilang ingin naik dua kali lagi sebelum dilarang teman-teman. Hehe..." cerita Ace.

"Ah, kau benar. Memang roller coaster diciptakan untuk memacu adrenalin. Tapi bagi kita para kadet yang sering berurusan dengan kemiliteran dan sering bersentuhan dengan kekerasan dan ketegangan rasa-rasanya roller coaster dan juga wahana-wahana semacamnya bukan permainan yang cocok. Kita butuh tempat yang santai dan bisa menenangkan diri sejenak. Makanya tak heran jika lokasi tempat ini terletak sangat jauh dari Suzaku Peristylium, pusat pemerintahan, dan luar perbatasan Rubrum agar tidak mengganggu keamanan dan kenyamanan baik dari tempat bermain itu sendiri maupun peristylium."

"Hm. Kau benar." Tanggap Ace meniru tanggapan Machina sebelumnya.

"Lagipula... wahana itu hanya membuatku teringat pada seseorang yang kusayangi." Seketika Machina menunduk menghadap wastafel yang menjadi tempat ia memuntahkan makanannya.

"Kakakmu?"

"Hm... benar... Dialah orang yang pertama kali mengajakku naik roller coaster saat aku berumur 14 tahun dalam liburan keluarga di Milites. Walaupun dia cukup kurang ajar telah mempermainkanku saat itu, tapi dia sudah menciptakan kenanganku bersamanya saat di roller coaster." Jawab Machina datar namun Ace bisa merasakan ada nada kesedihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan Ace bisa melihat dari samping ada pancaran kesedihan dalam mata Machina, apalagi jika Ace melihat mata Machina dari cermin toilet tampak jelas sekali ada rasa kesedihan serta trauma yang ada pada zamrud Machina yang sangat dikaguminya. Ace pun jadi ikut sedih.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, ya. Aku takut. Aku takut naik roller coaster. Selain membuat kepalaku pening, naik roller coaster membuatku kepikiran dan dibayangi ketakutan akan kematian. Takut jika diriku, bahkan teman-teman, terlempar dari tempatnya dan jatuh ke tanah sampai mati. Aku takut sekali." Tak terasa air mata mulai berlinang dalam mata hijau itu, hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Seketika Ace memegang pipi Machina kemudian menolehkan kepala Machina ke arahnya dan menatapnya intens.

Machina reflek menatap mata biru Ace. Seketika hatinya jauh lebih tenang setelah melihat langit biru cerah di mata Ace. Mata secerah langit itu seakan memberinya pesan kepada Machina untuk terus kuat dan menghadapi permasalahannya, seperti nasihatnya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di chrystarium.

Ace bisa melihat, di mata hijau tajam Machina, ada kerapuhan yang dialami olehnya. Seperti daun-daun yang berguguran di tengah-tengah lebatnya hutan. Rasanya Ace ingin sekali berada di sisi Machina untuk terus menguatkannya 'pepohonan' yang berguguran itu.

Tanpa sadar, perlahan Ace mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Machina. Machina tidak bergerak sama sekali meskipun Ace terus mendekati wajahnya sambil terus menatapnya. Seakan terhipnotis, Machina tanpa sadar juga mulai mendekati wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Tak terasa, wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga dahi dan hidung mereka saling menempel.

Kini masing-masing mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan nafas satu sama lain dari masing-masing hidung dan mulut mereka. Mereka sama-sama terbuai akan kehangatan nafas lawan mereka. Mata mereka juga tak luput saling memandangi satu sama lain. Machina bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam pupil mata Ace, begitu pula dengan Ace yang juga melihat pantulan dirinya dalam pupil mata Machina. Bayangan mereka sama-sama terperangkap dalam lubang hitam di tengah iris mata mereka satu sama lain.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau ada sesuatu yang ajaib, Machina sekilas melihat perubahan warna mata Ace dari yang biru cerah murni menjadi sedikit menghijau sebagian. Warna mata Ace kini terlihat seperti warna teal, campuran dari warna biru dan hijau. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Ace saat ia sendiri juga melihat warna mata Machina yang hijau alami kini mulai sedikit berubah warna sebagian menjadi hijau kebiruan. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka masing-masing, bola mata mereka tampak menyerupai bumi, perpaduan corak warna biru dan hijau yang menyatu menjadi satu. Mungkinkah perubahan warna mata mereka merupakan pantulan dari warna mata mereka sendiri? Apakah seglowing itu mata mereka hingga mata mereka masing-masing bisa memantulkan warna satu sama lain?

Tanpa mereka sadari lagi, kali ini posisi mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih hendak berciuman karena jarak bibir mereka semakin dekat, bahkan selaput bibir mereka mulai hampir terasa. Tapi perasaan ini masih belum ingin hilang. Mereka sudah terbuai oleh sepasang mata yang mereka lihat. Entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka, wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat, tak peduli apakah bibir mereka sebentar lagi akan menempel. Yang mereka inginkan adalah ingin terus melihat apa yang ada dalam pupil mata lawannya. Tak terasa, pupil mata mereka mulai terus membesar seiring berkurangnya intesitas cahaya yang masuk ke bola mata mereka karena tertutup oleh bayangan mereka sendiri.

Semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat... *)

Mereka telah terjebak dalam lubang hitam kosong yang semakin luas itu di tengah cincin berwarna masing-masing hijau dan biru. Ya, bayangan mereka telah terhisap dalam lubang hitam tak berujung milik satu sama lain. Mereka telah saling memerangkap satu sama lain hingga...

Bibir mereka telah bersentuhan. Mereka akhirnya berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, inilah ciuman pertama mereka, di toilet wahana bermain.

Kini perlahan namun pasti, kelopak mata mereka mulai menutup, menandakan 'mereka' sudah terperangkap dalam mata mereka dan siap dikunci dengan kelopak mata mereka. Kini yang terlihat hanya kegelapan yang dinaungi oleh kenikmatan untuk pertama kalinya. Bulu-bulu mata lentik kini menjadi penghias mata mereka yang tertutup.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka mulai menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibir mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa kini Ace mulai menelungkup wajah Machina. Begitu pula dengan Machina dengan satu tangan yang kini mulai memeluk tubuh Ace, sedangkan tangan Machina satu lagi menelungkup pipi Ace dan membelainya. Untunglah saat itu tak ada satupun pengunjung pria yang memasuki toilet tersebut mengingat pria jarang berurusan di toilet ketimbang wanita yang doyan ke toilet hanya sekedar untuk mempercantik diri.

Perlahan namun pasti, kecupan mulai mereka berikan terhadap bibir mereka satu sama lain. Mereka sangat menikmatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bisa leluasa mengungkapkan isi hati mereka yang terpendam. Mungkin Machina bisa terus-menerus menyangkali perasaannya terhadap Ace mengingat hubungan ini sangat tidak normal. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua. Machina kini sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Tidak peduli apakah itu cinta terlarang atau bukan. Kini yang Machina tahu hanya satu, Machina mencintai Ace sejak pandangan pertama, di chrystarium.

Begitu pula dengan Ace. Kini perasaannya terbalas sudah. Tak ada lagi kekhawatiran yang selama ini menyelimuti hatinya. Ternyata memang benar, Ace dan Machina saling mencintai. Apalagi ketika mereka saling menatap mata mereka satu sama lain. Cinta Ace tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun tiba-tiba Machina melepaskan ciumannya. Ace sedikit tidak rela ketika Machina menjauhkan ciumannya setelah ia mulai nyaman dengan ciuman tersebut. Namun saat itu pula, Machina mulai mendorong Ace masuk ke bilik toilet dan menahannya di dinding bilik. Tak lupa pula kerlingan nakal dan seringaian Machina menghiasi wajahnya. Ace hanya terkejut dengna perlakuan seperti itu.

"Apa kamu mau kita berciuman di tempat umum, Ace?" tanya Machina pelan .

"Ah, itu... hehehe... Kupikir kau sudah selesai ciumannya." Jawab Ace malu-malu sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Untuk itulah aku ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu, di sini. Di sini setidaknya lebih aman untuk kita."

"Ya, aku tahu itu..."

"Dan untuk itu juga, aku ingin berdua denganmu. Hanya kau seorang saja. Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku sekarang ini." seketika juga Machina mencium bibir Ace yang diterima baik oleh lawannya.

Ciuman mereka kali ini lebih intens karena disertai kuluman dan lumatan bibir. Ace refrek menarik rambut Machina karena tak kuat menahan kenikmatan ini. Machina memeluk punggung Ace dan tangan satunya mengelus kulit punggung halus namun lembab oleh keringat milik Ace di balik bajunya, semakin membuat Ace mendesah nikmat. Kini tangan Machina semakin nakal dengan mengelus perut rata namun berotot milik Ace, semakin menambah desahan Ace.

Tanpa seijin dari pemiliknya, Machina melepaskan baju Ace dari tubuhnya. Ace sontak bingung dengan tindakan Machina yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau mau apa, Machina?" tanya Ace panik, namun Machina tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya tersenyum saja. Setelah puas membuka bajunya yang ia taruh di gantungan toilet dan melihat tubuh telanjang Ace sejenak, Machina kemudian membuka kancing bajunya dan melepaskan kancing rompi dan bajunya satu per satu, dengan gerakan yang menggoda yang membuat Ace menelan ludahnya menahan nafsunya. Setelah semua kancing pakaiannya terlepas, Machina kemudian melepaskan bajunya dan menaruhnya di gantungan.

Ace merasa tak sanggup melihat tubuh atletis milik Machina. Meskipun tubuhnya tidak segagah bahkan absnya tidak semenonjol milik Nine dan King (dua pria tinggi menjulang itu diklaim Ace sebagai pemilik tubuh atletis karena memiliki otot tubuh yang menonjol serta abs six packs dibandingkan dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain setelah mereka pernah berganti baju di ruang ganti. Meskipun Eight juga memiliki otot tubuh menonjol dan sedikit memiliki abs six packs karena ia memang seorang martial artist yang lebih mengandalkan kekuatan tangannya, namun karena badannya kecil membuat dia menurut Ace tidak terlihat gagah dan seksi seperti dua orang tersebut), tapi Machina memiliki dada dan bahu bidang serta memiliki otot perut rata namun absnya terbentuk sempurna. Tubuh Machina tidak kalah atletisnya dengan teman-teman jangkung lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ace bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Machina yang sebenarnya setelah sekian lama Machina terus menggunakan jubah kebesarannya yang membuat Ace tidak mengerti sebesar apakah tubuh asli Machina.

Wajah Ace seketika memerah melihat ini semua. Mereka berdua sama-sama topless, apalagi tubuh mereka saling menempel.

"Machina, apa ini tidak terlalu awal untuk memulai ini semua?" tanya Ace masih memerah mukanya. Bukannya ace tidak mau melakukannya dengan Machina, hanya saja... dia tidak mau semuanya terlalu cepat. Apalagi jika mereka sudha melakukan hubungan semacam ini, Machina akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak. Ace tidak mau kehilangan Machina dan dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Bukankah kau juga menginginkan ini?" tanya Machina balik dengan senyuman nakal nan menggoda.

Ace menatap mata Machina untuk memastikan kebenaran di balik tatapan nakal itu. Sesaat Ace telah menemukan kata hati Machina.

'Percayalah padaku, Ace. aku tidak akan main-main. Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan selalu di sisimu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.'

Mata memang tidak bisa berbohong, ada kesungguhan di hati Machina untuk meminta Ace mempercayainya. Sepertinya Machina bisa membaca pikiran Ace akan kekhawatirannya

Seketika Ace menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau begitu." kata Ace di mulutnya.

'Aku percaya padamu, Machina.' kata Ace di dalam pikirannya.

Ace dan Machina kembali berciuman sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang mereka.

Dan kegiatan intim mereka terus berlanjut hingga pada titik puncak mereka melakukan 'penyatuan' untuk pertama kalinya. Bisa terdengar suara desahan di dalam bilik toilet tersebut. Mungkin para pembaca bisa menebak sendiri apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'kegiatan rahasia' tersebut, Ace dan Machina saling menatap mata mereka. Sekali lagi bayangan wajah mereka terpantul dalam mata masing-masing lawannya. Keduanya menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Machina. Terima kasih karena kau telah membalas cintaku. Terima kasih." Ucap Ace menangis terharu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah meyakinkanku selama ini, untuk terus kuat menghadapi ketakutanku sendiri. bahkan Rem yang merupakan teman wanitaku saja belum tentu bisa melakukannya padaku seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Kini aku yakin, bahwa kau cinta sejatiku, Ace. Aku tidak akan takut lagi pada perasaan ini. Aku tidak akan takut lagi pada anggapan negatif dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang kita alami. Aku, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu di sisiku, Ace. Maukah kau terus berada di sisiku, selamanya?" kata Machina juga larut dalam keharuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Machina..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ace..."

Mereka kembali berciuman entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ciuman ini penuh dengan kelegaan. Di tengah-tengah ciuman, mereka membuka mata mereka sejenak untuk melihat pantulan wajah mereka di bola mata bening mereka. Mereka saling menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir mereka yang menempel. Dilingkupi kepuasan, mereka menutup mata, meresapi kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Setelah hampir satu menit berlalu, mereka membuka mata mereka perlahan dan mereka sekali lagi melihat masing-masing pantulan wajah mereka.

Namun tak terjadi apapun setelah hubungan intim mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak. Pakaian mereka mash utuh, tak ada satu helaipun yang terlepaskan. Mereka tidak dalam keadaan berpelukan saat ini. Mereka baru sadar bahwa apa yang mereka alami tadi itu...

.

.

.

Hanyalah fantasi liar mereka...

.

.

.

Seketika wajah mereka memerah padam karena malu telah membayangkan hal kotor tersebut dan akhirnya menghindari diri.

'Sial! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan hal yang tidak patut ini tentang Ace? Bodoh bodoh bodoh!' gumam Machina dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya.

'Ya Tuhan. Setan apa yang telah merasuki pikiranku hingga aku membayangkan diriku berhubungan intim dengan Machina? Wah gawat. Kalau kayak begini jadinya, Machina bisa ilfeel padaku. Sialan kau, Ace!' gumam Ace dalam hati sambil menutup muka merahnya.

Mereka kemudian mencuci muka mereka dengan air di wastafel masing-masing untuk memadamkan kemerahan di wajah mereka. Wajah dan sebagian rambut mereka basah oleh karena air. Mereka saling menoleh lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka menghindar. Untunglah sekali lagi tak ada satupun pengunjung di sini. Benar-benar sepi.

Di depan cermin, mereka menunduk menghadap wastafel.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Rem masih menungguku di luar?" tanya Machina memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka berdiam diri.

"Tidak, dia sudah pergi duluan bersama Deuce."

"Sial! Dia main ninggalin orang aja saat aku muntah. Benar-benar teman yang tidak setia kawan." Umpat Machina.

"Kalau teman-temanmu, maksudku teman-teman kita yang lainnya di mana?" tanya Machina sekali lagi.

"Mereka juga sudah pergi duluan ke wahana lainnya. Mereka masing-masing berpencar gitu menikmati wahana permainan lainnya. Nanti kata taichou jika sudah selesai bermain kita akan berkumpul di Sparkle Light Garden untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu hingga kita bisa melihat _Fireworks Parade_ itu." Jawab Ace sejujurnya.

"Ah, berarti kita sendirian dong!"

"Hm..."

Suasana kembali sunyi dalam sekejap. Bahkan sampai sekarang ini masih belum ada pengunjung lainnya yang masuk ke toilet hanya sekedar untuk buang hajat saja. Mungkin ada semacam kekuatan supranatural yang menahan mereka untuk tidak memasuki toilet tersebut mengingat masih ada dua pria yang nyaris menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam fantasi mereka.

"Ah, kenapa kita terus di dalam toilet ini, lama-kelamaan toiletnya jadi bau deh. Kita keluar aja yuk." Kata Machina.

"Ayo!"

Setelah keluar dari toilet tersebut, mereka mulai mencari tempat rujukan pertama kali. Namun sebelumnya mereka harus bersikap biasa saja seakan tak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka agar tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau ke mana, Machina?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku ingin mengganjal perutku dengan jajanan yang ada setelah makanan di food court barusan kumuntahkan. Ah, sial. Gara-gara roller coaster, semua makanan yang ada di perutku malah berakhir di wastafel, bukan tercerna di perutku."

"Ahaha... kau mau kembali ke food court itu tadi buat makan lagi ya?"

"Ya nggak mungkin lah Ace. Masak makan lagi di situ? Makanan di sana lumayan mahal tauk. Lagian ntar aku muntah lagi nanti pas naik wahana lainnya. Aku mau beli jajanan ringan di sekitar sini yang enak-enak buat mengganjal perut."

"Aku boleh ikut nggak?"

"Hah?! Kau tidak akan bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka sudah berpencar duluan kok. Aku kan tidak tahu mereka di mana aja. Lagian aku malu ketemu mereka yang pasti bakal bersikap norak selama di sini apalagi ini pertama kali kami ke sini."

"Emang kamu sendiri nggak norak?" tanya Machina mengintimidasi yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman malu Ace.

"Jadi gimana? Boleh nggak aku ikut? Itung-itung aku ingin tahu jajanan apa yang kelihatannya enak?" kata Ace.

Namun Machina tahu, bukan itu alasan Ace yang sesungguhnya. Ace ingin mengikutinya karena ia hanya sekedar ingin bersamanya.

'Kau ini begitu teguh sekali dengan perasaanmu. Bahkan ketika kita berfantasi di toilet.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolaknya mentah-mentah dan lebih memilih mencari makanan sendirian. Tapi apa daya, bagaimana mungkin ia harus meninggalkan Ace sendirian di tempat ramai ini. Iya bisa memungkinkan jika Ace menemukan teman-teman lainnya di tempat lainnya. Tapi jika Ace sendiri belum menemukan mereka sama sekali bagaimana? Bisa-bisa Ace dibawa ke tempat informasi dan petugas di sana mengumumkan tentang rombongan yang kehilangan Ace atau sebaliknya, seluruh teman-temannya panik dan mencari keberadaan Ace melalui tempat pusat informasi. Dan yang pasti akhirnya dia yang bakal disalahkan oleh Class Zero karena telah meninggalkan teman paling berharga mereka. Bahkan tidak mungkin Machina membeberkan kejelekan Ace sesungguhnya yang membuat Machina semakin galau terhadap Class Zero. Toh yang rugi bukan hanya Ace saja, tapi juga dirinya. Karena dirinya sendiri juga ada perasaan terhadap Ace. dia tidak mau mempermalukan Ace maupun dirinya sendiri.

Ah, pikiran ini terus-menerus menyerang otaknya. Dia terlalu lama berpikir rupanya.

Ace sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Menunggu respon dari Machina. Machina tahu Ace mengetahui dirinya sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menemaniku ke mana saja aku pergi." Seketika bibir Ace menyunggingkan senyum senang.

"Tapi kumohon padamu, selama kita bersama jangan menggodaku ya." Saat itu juga senyum Ace memudar dan kini terpasang senyum getir.

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu itu. Maaf." Tergambar jelas kekecewaan Ace, mengingat Machina mulai merasa risih dengan dirinya. Tapi Machina tahu kalau Ace bakal sedih karena ucapannya. Entah dirinya merasa kasihan dengan Ace atau dirinya yang dasarnya plin-plan, Machina mencoba meralat maksud perkataannya walaupun sebenarnya yang ia katakan sebelumnya benar.

"Maksudku jangan menggodaku seperti yang sering Rem lakukan terhadapku. Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"Ah, itu... ya ya ya. Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku tidak senakal itu kok, hehehe..." tanggap Ace namun tetap saja semangatnya masih belum muncul karena masih ada sedikit kekecewaan di hati Ace karena ia sendiri juga tahu kalau Machina hanya ngeles saja hanya untuk menghibur dirinya, apalagi kejadian di toilet itu sungguh memalukan bagi mereka.

"Hei, kenapa sedih gitu? Jangan lesu dong. Kita kan masih belum mencoba permainan lainnya." Kata Machina sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ace.

"Hei, jangan acak-acak rambutku. Itu tidak sopan. Teman-temanku saja tidak berani jika sekedar menyentuh rambutku."

"Kalau aku sendiri, gimana?"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong jadi nggak kamu menemaniku beli jajan? Atau kau ingin berpencar sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut. Lagian aku masih baru dengan tempat seramai ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kalau kita habis beli jajan, kita pergi main Chocobo Racing ya."

"Hah?! Chocobo Racing? Apakah di sana kita akan bertemu sekawanan chocobo yang sedang balapan?" tanya Ace mendadak sumringah saat mendengar kata keramat tentang burung besar berbulu kuning itu.

"Hahaha... maafkan aku, Ace. Di sana sama sekali tak ada chocobo sungguhan. Namanya saja yang Chocobo Racing, tapi yang kau temukan di sana hanyalah sekumpulan mobil dan motor berbentuk chocobo saja."

"Ooo... gitu..."

"Lagipula sebenarnya wahana itu lebih dikhususkan untuk anak-anak, maksudku aslinya Chocobo Racing itu wahana anak-anak karena pada dasarnya anak-anak kecil suka dengan chocobo. Tapi buat orang dewasa seperti kita juga diperbolehkan kok. Ntar ada wahana Chocobo Racing yang khusus untuk orang dewasa penyuka chocobo macam kita."

"Tidak masalah! Mau wahana anak-anak kek, bukan kek, yang penting ada chocobo di sana. Bahkan tak peduli itu chocobo asli atau palsu, yang penting ada unsur chocobonya." Ujar Ace dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hahaha... kau ini benar-benar gila chocobo ya. Yosh! Baiklah! Nanti kita bakal main di tempat-tempat yang ada chocobonya. Asalkan bukan wahana yang bikin kepala pusing ya."

"Tidak masalah! Aku ngikut kamu aja deh. Kan kamu yang tahu ada apa aja di sini karena kau sebelumnya sudah pernah pergi ke sini."

"OK kalo gitu! Ayo kita berangkat dan cari jajanan enak-enak!" seru Machina kemudian merangkul Ace menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Hubungan mereka saat ini masih terlihat sah-sah saja. Tak ada yang aneh dengan ini semua. Mereka sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian di kamar mandi barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

NB

Sori ya buat para pembaca yang merasa di PHP in dengan adegan mesra MachiAce. Soalnya mau melakukan sedikit pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya fanfic ini benar-benar ditingkatkan ratingnya menjadi M. dan itu masih butuh proses yang sangat panjang. Jadi harap bersabar dan slow down dulu ya.

*) Bayangkan jika bola mata mereka di zoom in hingga masuk ke pupil yang hitam gelap, seperti di film-film


End file.
